Prisioneros de Amor
by Fer Cullen Swan
Summary: La cazadora de recompensas Isabella Swan era muy buena en su trabajo, hasta que detuvo por error a Edward Cullen, un atractivo hombre de negocios. A diferencia de sus prisioneros habituales, Edward parecía dispuesto a cumplir todas las fantasías de Isabella. Y aunque él clamaba su inocencia, ella no tardó en descubrir que no era tan inocente...
1. Chapter 1

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia me pertenecen (Janelle Denison) esto es solo una adaptacion.**

**1**

Para Isabella Swan el éxito era algo dulce, embriagador, y casi tan revitalizante como una buena noche de sexo.

Aunque de eso no había tenido mucho en las últimas semanas, pensó frunciendo los labios mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón de oficina y subía las botas sobre la esquina de su desordenado escritorio. Sin embargo, el triunfo de aquel día compensaba con creces la falta de un hombre en su vida. Al fin Y al cabo, el sexo solo proporcionaba unos fugaces momentos de placer en comparación con la satisfacción por resolver un difícil caso de secuestro o desaparición y reunir a esas personas con sus familias.

Sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa. Cuando le había comentado eso a una amiga días atrás mientras cenaban, ésta le había respondido que lo que le ocurría en realidad era que no había dado aún con el hombre adecuado, porque, entonces, los placenteros efectos secundarios del sexo podían durar días y días.

«¡Imagínate!», se dijo Bella pensativa, incapaz de ignorar el cosquilleo que la recorrió ante la idea. Alargó la mano para tomar una carpeta y suspiró. Eso era lo único que había estado haciendo los últimos días, imaginar, porque había descubierto que sus fantasías eran mucho mejores que la realidad. Encontrar al hombre adecuado había resultado ser una tarea agotadora para la que ya no tenía ánimos.

Por desgracia, la mayoría de los hombres con los que había salido hasta la fecha mostraban la fea costumbre de meterse donde nos los llamaban. Cuando se enteraban de que había sido policía, y de que en la actualidad se dedicaba a buscar a personas desaparecidas o secuestradas y a capturar a fugitivos buscados por la ley, empezaban a sermonearla sobre los peligros que podía suponer una profesión así para una mujer. ¡Por favor! Ya había tenido suficiente de esa actitud autoritaria por parte de sus dos hermanos mayores. Le había llevado años conseguir que Jasper y Seth dejaran de tratarla como a una niñita indefensa, y, aun así, tenía que insistirles en que podía apañárselas sola cuando se ponían pesados con que necesitaba que la respaldasen en algún caso complicado.

Lo quisiera o no, sabía que siempre tendría que luchar contra el estereotipo femenino de que una mujer debía ser delicada, llevar una vida tranquila, casarse y tener hijos. Precisamente porque se negaba a resignarse a ello había terminado discutiendo con todos los tipos con los que había salido y finalmente había decidido prescindir de los hombres. El caso era que había terminado remplazándolos por el trabajo y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era un pobre sustituto de los placeres carnales

«¡Deja de pensar en ello!», se dijo. «Lo último que necesitas son la frustración y los problemas que acarrea una relación».

Además, lo cierto era que ningún hombre había despertado en ella tanta pasión o lujuria como para hacer que valiera la pena el esfuerzo, pensó Bella mientras estampaba el sello de «caso cerrado» sobre la carpeta. De algún modo eso la hizo sentirse mejor. Sí, esa era la clase de satisfacción que la hacía sentirse útil y de valor.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta abierta de su despacho. Bella alzó la vista y vio entrar a Alice Brandon, la secretaria de la agencia Swan, investigadores especialistas.

-Te acaba de llegar algo, Bella -le dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa-. Y creo que tiene toda la pinta de ser algo para celebrar.

Bella bajó los pies del escritorio y observó curiosa la cesta de regalo envuelta en papel celofán que Alice había colocado frente a ella. Bella extrajo la tarjeta que la acompañaba y sonrió mientras leía la nota. La familia Faron le daba las gracias por haber pasado los últimos seis meses tras la pista de su hija Rachel, que se había fugado de casa, y habérsela llevado de vuelta.

No había sido un caso sencillo, ni mucho menos. La chica de trece años había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, atrapada por una secta. Habían cambiado su nombre y apariencia, pero finalmente las pistas la habían llevado hasta Sacramento, y había logrado arrancarla de las garras de aquellos estafadores lava cerebros. La pobre Rachel estaba en realidad tan asustada y echaba tanto de menos a los suyos que colaboró plenamente con Bella y la policía. Devolvieron a la joven con su familia y desarticularon aquella organización de embaucadores. Un final feliz.

Por desgracia, no todos los casos terminaban tan bien, por lo que cuando eso sucedía, verdaderamente era un motivo de celebración. Bella retiró el envoltorio de papel celofán, dejando al descubierto las exquisitas viandas que contenía.

-Mmmm... Champán, fresas... ¿Quieres brindar, conmigo, Alice?

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces -asintió esta yendo a buscar un par de vasos de plástico del montón que había junto a la máquina de café en el despacho de Bella-. Técnicamente mi horario ha acabado, y tampoco tengo plan para esta noche, así que...

Bella le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-¿Cómo?, ¿no tienes una cita con un hombre apuesto?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco mientras descorchaba la botella.

-No he tenido una cita con un hombre, ni apuesto ni feo, desde hace meses.

«Pues ya somos dos...».

-Tal vez sea porque haces demasiadas horas extras. Te mereces una vida privada, Alice. Seth me dijo que te has estado quedando hasta muy tarde, como Jasper.

Alice tomó una fresa y se encogió de hombros, pero Bella observó que se ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Es que... En fin, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y no hay una larga cola de pretendientes esperando frente a mi puerta.

-Bueno, desde luego no atraerás la atención de ningún hombre encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes y... -de pronto Bella se quedó callada al atar cabos en su mente. Lo cierto era que siempre le había parecido que a Alice le gustaba Jasper, pero... ¡Cielos! La verdad era que la compadecía. Su hermano no sabía ni que existía, la veía solo como a una eficiente y devota secretaria digna de confianza.

¿Cómo era posible que, después de dos años trabajando con él, Alice no lo conociera lo suficiente como para evitar hacerse ilusiones? El interés de su hermano por las mujeres se resumía a relaciones esporádicas sin ataduras, y por lo general solo se fijaba en las rubias sofisticadas de piernas largas y bastante alocadas. Alice era todo lo contrario: respetable, responsable, recatada, la clase de buena chica que Jasper tendía a evitar. De hecho, la había contratado como un favor hacia su padre, Richard Brandon, que se había convertido en una especie de mentor para él después de la muerte de su propio padre mientras cumplía con su labor de policía. ¡Pobre Alice...! Bella sentía que era su deber como amiga advertirle, hacerla despertar de su sueño imposible, pero también sintió que era incapaz de romperle el corazón de aquel modo. No tenía derecho a destruir sus esperanzas.

Mientras Alice servía el champán, Bella se desabrochó del hombro la funda de la pistola. Su hermano le había insistido en que si iba a trabajar con ellos debía llevar un arma, pero Bella no había tenido que hacer uso de ella por el momento y esperaba que siguiera siendo así.

Durante su instrucción en la academia de policía había aprendido que era mejor no sacar la pistola a menos que uno se sintiese preparado para disparar, y lo cierto era que, tal vez porque jamás se había sentido preparada, no había sido nunca capaz de apretar el gatillo, ni siquiera el día que... Como siempre notó una desagradable punzada en el pecho al recordar las devastadores consecuencias de su vacilación... La muerte de su compañero, Jacob Black. Se había acobardado, y su fallo le había costado la vida a Jacob.

Desde aquel aciago día, un par de años atrás, por mucho que Jasper dijera, Bella no sentía que un arma la protegiera. Prefería otros métodos de defensa, como la porra, o el grado de cinturón negro que había alcanzado en las clases de karate.

Levantaron sus vasos al mismo tiempo.

-Por muchos más finales felices –dijo Bella.

Alice la secundó y brindaron, tomando cada una un sorbo de champán.

-¿Alice? -llamó una voz profunda desde otro lugar de la oficina.

Al oír la voz de Jasper, la secretaria se puso en pie como un resorte y fue disparada hacia la puerta del despacho bajo la asombrada mirada de Bella. Sin embargo, justo antes de que salir, Alice tuvo que detenerse porque en ese mismo instante entraba Jasper con una carpetilla de cartulina en la mano. Alice lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Me necesitabas? -murmuró. Su voz sonaba sin aliento, pero Jasper ni siquiera lo notó.

-¿Sabes algo de Seth?

-Aún está pendiente del caso de divorcio de los Blythe -contestó Alice, más recuperada, en su tono de eficiente secretaria-. Llamó esta tarde para saber si le habían dejado algún mensaje, pero me dijo que probablemente no volvería hasta el lunes.

-Estupendo -masculló Jasper entre dientes, visiblemente irritado ante la falta de disponibilidad de su hermano. Se frotó la nuca, como si aquel brusco movimiento pudiera relajar la tensión que parecía irradiar su cuerpo-. Por cierto, ¿acabaste de pasar a máquina el informe final del caso Cameron?

-Sí, lo he dejado sobre tu mesa hace quince minutos, sólo tienes que firmarlo.

Jasper asintió sucintamente, y en ese instante sonó el teléfono de su despacho. Jasper ni se movió, pero le dirigió a Alice una mirada que decía claramente: «¿Es que no piensas ir a contestarlo?».

Alice, deseosa de complacerlo, pasó por detrás de él para atender la llamada.

-Diantres, Jasper, no te mataría contestar el teléfono, ¿no crees? -dijo Bella mirándolo con los ojos entornados y mordiendo una fresa. Jasper no contestó, así que añadió-: La jornada de Alice ya ha acabado. ¿O es que estás pagándole horas extra?

Su hermano frunció las cejas y miró el reloj, obviamente sorprendido por cómo había pasado el tiempo.

-Bueno, si aún está aquí es porque quiere, ¿no? Creía que, como seguía en la oficina, estaba trabajando.

Ese era parte del problema; Alice lo tenía tan acostumbrado que Jasper daba ya por hecho el entusiasmo que ponía en su trabajo. En fin, se dijo Bella, no era su problema, no era a ella a quien le correspondía resolverlo, sino a la propia Alice. Tenía que poner a Jasper firme, y no sólo en lo profesional, sino también en lo personal.

Los ojos azules de Jasper se posaron sobre la cesta que Bella tenía sobre su mesa, y tomó la tarjeta que la acompañaba. Tras leerla, levantó la vista y dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su hermana. Siempre que lo hacía, a Bella le parecía estar viendo a una versión más joven de su difunto padre, con el revuelto cabello negro y atractivas facciones.

-Por cierto, felicitaciones por el caso Faron - dijo Jasper agitando la tarjeta-. Fue un buen trabajo.

-Gracias -respondió Bella inclinando graciosamente la cabeza. Viniendo de su exigente hermano, no podía sino sentir una enorme satisfacción ante el cumplido.

Tras dejar su trabajo en el cuerpo de policía, y pedirle que permitiera que trabajara con él, Jasper se había mostrado muy reticente, y Bella lo entendía, ya que su falta de sangre fría aquel aciago día había demostrado que no estaba lista del todo; pero cuando ella le había sugerido que podía encargarse de las desapariciones y secuestros de niños y adolescentes, él había aceptado darle una oportunidad. Además, había sido bueno para la agencia. Había atraído a un nuevo tipo de clientela, y a Bella la estaba ayudando a recuperar la confianza en sí misma. Inspiró apartando esos recuerdos de su mente y señaló con la mano el champán y las fresas.

-¿Quieres unirte a nuestra pequeña celebración? -invitó a Jasper.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-En otra ocasión. Dado que Seth nunca está cuando lo necesito, tendré que volver a llamar a Eleazar y... -Jasper se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que acababa de cometer un grave error.

A la mención del agente de afianzamiento, Bella se irguió inmediatamente. Eleazar solía requerir alguna que otra vez la ayuda de un agente de cumplimiento de fianza para capturar a alguien que se hubiera fugado estando bajo fianza, y tanto ella como sus dos hermanos eran agentes autorizados para la recuperación de fianzas.

-¿Qué necesita Eleazar? -le preguntó a Jasper. Jasper la miró malhumorado. A Bella no la sorprendió. Su hermano había adquirido el hábito de sobreprotegerla desde que su madre se divorciara de su padre, cuando ella contaba solo cinco años. Siendo el mayor, Jasper había cargado entonces con muchos más deberes y responsabilidades que cualquier otro chico adolescente.

-Eh, vamos, Jasper, escúpelo -lo instó Bella. Jasper exhalo un profundo suspiro, pero al fin cedió.

-Lo de siempre, un tipo que estaba bajo fianza ha huido, y resulta que le debo a Eleazar un favor -le explicó Jasper con un tono inusualmente despreocupado-. Le he seguido la pista hasta su residencia en el estado de Washington, y le iba a pedir a Seth que tomara el relevo, porque estoy a punto de resolver el caso Petrick, pero como no está disponible tendré que llamar a Eleazar y decirle que busque a otra persona para este trabajo.

-¡Yo lo haré! –exclamó Bella poniéndose de pie y rodando el escritorio para ir junto a él.

-Ni hablar.

Durante un buen rato se sostuvieron la mirada, el uno frente al otro, los brazos de él cruzados y los de ella en jarras.

-¿Sabes, Jasper? Me fastidia que me coartes de este modo. No soy una inepta. Recibí el entrenamiento necesario, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Quién ha hablado de ineptitud aquí? -replicó él frunciendo las cejas-. Maldita sea, Isabella, es sólo que no creo que estés preparada para salir por ahí a cazar criminales. Precisamente por eso dejaste el cuerpo de policía.

Bella lo miró dolida. Ese no era el motivo por el que había dimitido, y él lo sabía, pero no quería hablar de ello, así que decidió cambiar de táctica:

- Eleazar siempre paga bien, y yo necesito dinero para pagar los gastos de los casos por los que recibo menos ingresos.

-Ya te he dicho que te ayudaré con eso si es necesasio, o...

-Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas, Jasper -lo cortó ella. No le parecía bien llevar a la agencia a la ruina por causa de su altruismo. Y sin dejarle que replicara, le arrancó los papeles de la mano. Su hermano pareció darse por vencido, porque se dejó caer en la silla que antes había ocupado Alice mientras permitía que Bella hojeara los contenidos de la carpeta: una copia compulsada del contrato de la fianza, la ficha policial con la fotografía del fugitivo, y una fotocopia del permiso de conducir.

-Edward Cullen -leyó-. Edad: 32 años. Altura: un metro ochenta y tres. Peso: ochenta y tres kilos.

A juzgar por la fecha de nacimiento, celebraría su trigésimo tercer cumpleaños entre rejas, ya que eso era el viernes de la semana siguiente.

La mirada de Bella fue de la foto del permiso de conducir a la de la ficha policial, comparando las dos. Su cabello era cobrizo, y en el informe decía que tenía los ojos verdes, pero el color no se apreciaba bien en las fotografías. Sin embargo, mientras que la primera mostraba a un hombre de sonrisa fácil y cabello corto, en la segunda lucía una sonrisa socarrona y desaliñadas greñas. Era obvio que la primera había sido tomada antes de que se diera a la vida criminal.

Bella continuó leyendo la ficha hasta dar con el motivo por el que lo habían procesado: Robo de coches a gran escala.

-Bah, no me parece que sea muy amenazante -dijo alzando la vista de los papeles y mirando a su hermano-. Venga, Jasper, no se trata de un asesino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le espetó él.

Bella se apoyó en el borde del escritorio.

-Bueno -comenzó en un tono de fastidio-, aquí dice que no tiene antecedentes penales. No puede ser tan peligroso.

Jasper enarcó las cejas.

-¿Y no te parece raro que siendo tan inofensivo como tú crees, fijaran la fianza en cien mil dólares?

Bella volvió a bajar la vista al informe para confirmar lo que Jasper acababa de decir, y al ver que así era, se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿C-cómo puede ser? Sólo lo han procesado por robar coches. Es un delito, sí, pero un delito menor.

-Lo pillaron con media docena de coches de lujo cuyo destino era un desguace de una red de traficantes que vende las piezas en el mercado negro. La policía llevaba detrás de ellos los últimos tres meses. El tipo aseguró que podía darles el nombre de su contacto, e incluso estaba dispuesto a testificar contra él. El motivo por el que el juez fijó esa fianza tan elevada fue para que dijera la verdad, pero en cuanto Eleazar pagó la fianza, se esfumó. Sin embargo, siendo un delincuente novato era muy predecible, y como esperábamos ha regresado a su domicilio en Washington.

-Entonces es pan comido -contestó Bella.

Si aquello salía bien, podía llevarse diez de los grandes.

Jasper suspiró resignado.

- Hay más de quince horas en coche desde Oakland hasta Seattle.

¡Como si esa pequeñez fuera a detenerla! Bella hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales:

-Si salgo dentro de una hora y paso la noche en un motel de camino, llegaré allí mañana por la tarde -le aseguró a Jasper con una brillante sonrisa-. De hecho, estaré de vuelta antes de que acabe el fin de semana.

Sí, iba a ser pan comido. Regresaría con aquel tipo aunque fuera a rastras, y cien de los grandes estarían esperándola.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptacion.**

**2**

-¿Todavía estás en casa? -inquirió Emmet McCarty, director de Cullen Traffic Control, a su jefe en tono reprobatorio-. Deberías haber salido de ahí hace rato.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -murmuró Edward mientras salía del baño, el teléfono inalámbrico en una mano y la bolsa de aseo en la otra. Emmet era su mano derecha, un buen amigo, y la única persona en la que confiaba lo bastante como para dejarlo al frente del fuerte en su ausencia-. Ya casi he terminado de recoger lo que necesito -le aseguró echando la bolsa en el interior de una mochila.

Tras haber trabajado tres años sin parar casi hasta llegar al agotamiento mental más absoluto, Edward estaba ansioso por saborear un poco de libertad y pasar una semana relajado, con una cerveza bien fría en una mano y una caña de pescar en la otra. Además, necesitaba estar a solas para poder pensar en su futuro, y en el futuro de la compañía que su padre había fundado. A la vuelta tendría que tomar importantes decisiones, y lograr liberar su mente de todo tipo de distracciones e influencias.

Echó un último vistazo por la habitación y, viendo que no le faltaba nada, cerró la cremallera de la mochila mientras contestaba a Emmet:

-Ya sé que te dije que me iría temprano, pero es que tenía que dejar unas cuantas cosas resueltas antes de marcharme.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado las palabras un gemido de frustración escapó de su garganta. Empezaba a hablar igual que su padre, fallecido tres años atrás a causa de una apoplejía. ¿Cuántas veces había recibido aquella misma excusa de labios de su progenitor? ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido decepcionado al escucharla? ¿Y cuántas veces se había prometido que no sería como él cuando creciera, obsesionado con el trabajo hasta el punto de excluir de su vida todo lo demás?

Muchas, se contestó. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia el mismo punto de destrucción física y emocional. Desde luego sus esfuerzos se habían visto recompensados con la buena marcha de la empresa, pero en lo personal su vida era un desastre, y aquello estaba empezando a preocuparlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Antes de comprometerse con la empresa familiar, su vida había sido feliz y despreocupada. Y en cambio, ahora, cuando regresaba a casa por la noche, tras una Jornada de doce horas, no había nada ni nadie esperándolo. ¿Y qué mujer soportaría, a la larga, el ritmo que llevaba?

Desde luego no Tanya, la mujer con la que había estado prometido antes de tomar las riendas de Cullen Traffic Control, antes de que el trabajo empezara a ocupar todo su tiempo. Desde entonces no había tenido más que alguna que otra aventura, pero nada serio, nada sólido, nada que mereciera la pena. ¿Cómo no, si apenas disponía de tiempo ni de ganas para conocer mejor a ninguna de esas mujeres?

Una semana atrás, sin embargo, había recibido una oferta muy tentadora. De aceptarla, podría cambiar su futuro y devolverle la vida que había perdido, pero el peso de las obligaciones y las responsabilidades con que se habla cargado lo hacían dudar.

Edward apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. En la cabaña junto al lago que había alquilado ya tendría tiempo más que de sobra para darle vueltas al asunto.

-Bien, ¿y por qué me has llamado entonces? -inquirió Emmet al otro lado de la línea-. Es sábado, y tengo a una pelirroja preciosa en la salita, con un vestido ajustado y muy corto, esperando a que le dedique toda mi atención.

Edward sonrió. Al menos su amigo tenía claras sus prioridades. Agarró la mochila, bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina.

-Sólo quería repasar un par de cosas contigo antes de salir a la carretera. Te he dejado algunos contratos en tu escritorio para que los revises mientras estoy fuera.

-De acuerdo, considéralo hecho.

Edward puso una nevera portátil sobre la mesa de la cocina y metió en ella unas cuantas latas y algo de comer para el camino.

- Bien. Oh, sí, otra cosa; Clairmont Construction ha aumentado su pedido de señales electrónicas triángulos de seguridad y conos viales. La lluvia ha retrasado el trabajo de reparación que están llevando a cabo en la autopista, y están haciendo dos turnos para poder terminar dentro del plazo previsto.

-Edward, lo tengo controlado -le aseguró Emmet amablemente-. ¿Quieres largarte ya? Y, por cierto, ¿te llevas a alguien contigo?

-No -contestó Edward mientras cerraba la tapa de la nevera-. Estaremos solos yo y la Madre Naturaleza.

-¿Es que no sabes divertirte? -le reprochó Emmet decepcionado-. Déjame la dirección de ese sitio y te mandaré a una chica que te mantenga ocupado durante el día, caliente por las noches y que celebre contigo tu cumpleaños -le dijo en tono pícaro-. Te aseguro que volverás a Seattle como nuevo.

Edward había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo y su último viaje de negocios a San Francisco que se había olvidado hasta de su cumpleaños. Claro que tampoco era que en los últimos tres años hubiera hecho nada especial para celebrarlo, aparte de tomar unas copas con los amigos o cenar con su madre. No dudaba de la sinceridad de la oferta de Emmet, pero la rechazó:

-Gracias, pero no. Pienso encontrar pronto y por mí mismo a la mujer adecuada.

Tras despedirse de su amigo colgó el teléfono. Salió fuera, y guardó en el maletero del coche la mochila, la nevera, y su equipo de pesca. Volvió dentro para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada, y salió de nuevo, cerrando con llave tras de sí. Se dirigió hacia el garaje, donde lo esperaba su Mustang descapotable de color rojo... ¡¿Junto a una mujer armada?

Edward se detuvo sorprendido, observando con aprensión la pistola. Por fortuna estaba apuntando hacia el suelo y no a él, pero ¿qué hacía aquella mujer allí plantada? Tenía los pies separados en una pose casi militar, y parecía irradiar una cierta audacia y presunción. Sin embargo, por lo demás, no tenía el aspecto de una mujer dura. Llevaba la abundante cabellera de color castaño recogida en una Coleta que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas facciones. Tenía esa clase de belleza que sólo requería de un ligero toque de maquillaje para ser deslumbrante. Era esbelta, ni muy alta ni muy baja, e innegablemente femenina.

Como si fueran las alas de una mariposa, las largas pestañas que bordeaban los ojos Chocolates bajaron y subieron, y una media sonrisa, llena de seguridad, se dibujó en los carnosos labios.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Edward no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de placer le recorriera la espalda y que su cuerpo se pusiera en alerta como hacía meses que no le ocurría frente a una mujer. Pero aquélla resultaba demasiado seductora e incitante.

Con precaución, Edward se acercó un poco.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

La Joven echó a andar también hacia él, con paso engañosamente tranquilo, y la intimidatoria pistola en la mano derecha. Sus caderas, enfundadas en unos vaqueros desgastados, se cimbreaban ligeramente al andar. El mismo movimiento hizo que la camisa que llevaba sobre una camiseta de algodón se abriera, dejando al descubierto unas esposas colgando de la cinturilla de los pantalones. De pronto se detuvo, como guardando las distancias.

-¿Edward Cullen? -le preguntó en un tono exigente.

Sabía su nombre...

-S-sí, soy yo -balbució Edward sintiéndose en desventaja-. Pero ¿quién...?

-Bella Swan -se presentó la Joven-. Tu escolta personal, amigo.

Edward frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Su escolta? Entonces recordó la conversación con Emmet, lo que le había dicho sobre que le mandaría a una chica por su cumpleaños. ¡Diablos!, ¿cómo se las había apañado para hacerlo tan rápido?

Claro, de eso se trataba. La pistola, las esposas... Debía de ser una de esas actrices de agencia, una bailarina de striptease, que iría quitándose prenda tras prenda hasta dejar al descubierto aquel lujurioso cuerpo. Estaba más que dispuesto a cooperar. Sus vacaciones bien podían esperar un rato.

-¿Ibas a algún sitio?

Iría a donde ella quisiera llevarlo. Dedicándole su sonrisa más encantadora y persuasiva, Edward le lanzó un reto:

-Bueno, eso depende de lo que tengas en mente, cariño.

Una sonrisa burlona volvió a dibujarse en los labios de la mujer.

-No sé por qué me parece que no tienes ni idea de lo que tengo en mente. Ni un movimiento brusco, ¿me has entendido? Si haces exactamente lo que yo te diga, todo irá bien -le dijo Bella en un tono suave pero firme.

A Edward le picaba demasiado la curiosidad por ver qué iba a hacer, de modo que levantó las manos siguiéndole el juego.

-Cuentas con mi plena colaboración.

- Estupendo, eso nos facilitará las cosas a ambos -contestó ella. Hizo un gesto con el arma para que se acercara al vehículo-. Pon las manos sobre el maletero y abre las piernas.

Edward enarcó las cejas sorprendido. No había esperado más que un striptease, pero obedeció. Parecía que a la Joven le habían encomendado interpretar completamente su papel.

-Imagino que ahora vas a cachearme -inquirió;

Edward con una sonrisa juguetona mirándola por encima del hombro. Ella se colocó detrás de él, dejando un rastro de su perfume en el aire.

-Vaya, de modo que ya has pasado por esto, ¿verdad? -le espetó ella.

A Edward le pareció advertir un matiz de cinismo en su voz. Era una excelente actriz.

-En realidad no -replicó con otra sonrisa-, pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez: para todo.

Bella puso una mano en el centro de su espalda y guardó la pistola en la funda del cinturón.

-Voy a asegurarme de que no llevas ninguna arma oculta. .

«Eso depende de qué tipo de arma estés buscando», pensó Edward divertido.

-Adelante, soy todo tuyo, puedes hacerme lo que te plazca.

Bella dejó escapar una risa de mofa. Apoyó una de sus botas contra la zapatilla de él, y sus finas manos comenzaron a recorrer los hombros y brazos de Edward. Cuando se inclinó hacia él para cachearlo por el tórax y el abdomen, sus senos rozaron la espalda de Edward, y este sintió que una ola de calor lo inundaba. De hecho, era como si cada centímetro que ella tocaba se pusiera al rojo vivo, y estaba tocándolo por todas partes.

Lo estaba haciendo de un modo impersonal, pero en cierta forma resultaba casi íntimo. Los dedos de la Joven se introdujeron en la parte delantera de la cinturilla del pantalón y recorrieron toda la circunferencia de su cintura hasta alcanzar la espalda. Revisó los bolsillos traseros, descendió hacia las nalgas, y los pulgares se dirigieron a la costura entre sus muslos.

Edward aspiró con fuerza por la boca cuando las puntas de los dedos de la Joven rozaron el territorio más masculino de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la tentadora caricia no duró demasiado, lo justo para volverlo loco.

A continuación, las finas manos descendieron por la parte exterior de sus piernas; comprobaron los tobillos y volvieron a subir por el interior de las piernas hasta alcanzar de nuevo aquel punto delicado. Pero la descarada exploración aún no había terminado. Las manos de Bella se apartaron para deslizarse hacia la parte delantera del pantalón, comprobando también los bolsillos y encaminándose de nuevo peligrosamente hacia...

-Si no tienes cuidado, cariño, vas a acabar encontrando la única arma que llevo encima -le advirtió Edward.

La Joven resopló y se apartó un momento de él, sólo para agarrarle la mano izquierda y forzarla sobre la espalda. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, Edward sintió el frío metal de las esposas cerrarse en torno a su muñeca. Bella hizo lo mismo con la otra mano y le hizo darse la vuelta para que la mirara. Edward retorció las muñecas tratando de soltarse, pero parecía que las esposas no eran de juguete. Aunque fuera parte de una representación, no le gustaba sentirse prisionero.

-¿Sabes?, no hacía falta que me esposaras -le dijo a la Joven con una sonrisa pícara-. Me rindo por propia voluntad.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

-No es nada personal, amigo. Pareces un buen tipo, y te has mostrado cooperador, pero no me gusta correr riesgos con nadie.

Edward estaba perplejo, y más aún cuando ella lo tomó por el codo y lo empujó hacia la acera, donde había aparcado una camioneta Suburban negra. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿Había malinterpretado tal vez toda la situación? Si fuera una bailarina de striptease debería estar ya vestida solo con un tanga y sonriéndole.

-¿Te importaría decirme adónde vamos?

-Sabes muy bien adónde vamos -respondió ella sin detenerse.

-No, me temo que no.

Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a creerlo ni a responder su pregunta. Al llegar junto al vehículo abrió la puerta del acompañante y, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza, lo obligó a entrar. Edward se quedó allí sentado unos segundos, demasiado perplejo para hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo allí?

La Joven se encorvó y alcanzó el cinturón de seguridad, abrochándoselo a continuación. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, Edward advirtió al fin, por la seria mirada en sus iris chocolates, que no se trataba de una broma.

-¿No eres una bailarina de striptease, verdad? -le preguntó con aprensión.

Ella terminó de incorporarse y apoyó una mano en la puerta de la camioneta.

-¿Habías contratado a una bailarina de striptease? -inquirió enarcando una ceja.

-No -replicó Edward irritado-. Mi cumpleaños es el viernes de la semana próxima y creía que un amigo te habría enviado.

La Joven rió. Parecía que su equivocación le hacía gracia.

-Siento decepcionarte y estropear tus planes de cumpleaños, pero mi ropa se va a quedar donde está.

«Una verdadera lástima», se dijo Edward.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándolo largo rato de un modo penetrante.

-Soy agente de recuperación de fianzas -lo informó-, y he venido a llevarte de vuelta a San Francisco para que te juzguen por robo de coches a gran escala.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto y a continuación frunció las cejas, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Robo de coches? -repitió, su voz aguda por la incredulidad-. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Oh, por supuesto que no... -contestó Bella sonriendo y sacando el arma de su funda.

Pensar que la pistola no era de juguete hizo que Edward se sintiera esa vez verdaderamente intimidado. ¡Iba a llevarlo de verdad a la cárcel! La sola idea de tener que pasar la noche en prisión hasta que sus abogados lo sacaran de aquel embrollo hizo que el estómago se le encogiera y que la frente empezara a sudarle a pesar de que era una fresca mañana del mes de mayo.

- Escucha... Te has equivocado de hombre - dijo tratando de hacerla razonar.

La Joven suspiró con impaciencia.

- Tú mismo has admitido que eres Edward Cullen; ésta es la dirección que venía en el informe; y te ajustas a la descripción que tengo de ti -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. No necesito más pruebas para llevarte de vuelta a San Francisco.

Y antes de que Edward pudiera decir otra palabra en su defensa, Bella cerró la puerta de la camioneta y se encaminó hacia la casa. ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de aquel lío?


	3. Chapter 3

******Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen, esto es solo una adaptacion.**

**3**

Había atrapado a Edward Cullen justo a tiempo. A juzgar por lo que había descubierto en su maletero, parecía que tenía planeado huir de nuevo. Si hubiera llegado diez minutos más tarde le habría perdido la pista. Sí, ciertamente el éxito era algo muy dulce.

Tras realizar una rápida inspección del vehículo del delincuente, Bella se dispuso registrar los contenidos de la mochila en busca de alguna arma, drogas o cualquier otra cosa ilegal; pero no encontró nada excepto ropa y objetos personales. En el bolsillo delantero encontró su billetera con tarjetas de crédito, algo de dinero y el permiso de conducir del estado de Washington.

Lo cierto era que había resultado una captura casi ridícula por lo fácil que había sido. Claro que en parte había sido pura suerte. ¡Mira que creer que era una bailarina de striptease!, pensó conteniendo la risa. Aquello explicaba lo tranquilo que había estado, todo aquel flirteo descarado, por qué había seguido sus órdenes sin rechistar y, sobre todo, por qué no se había resistido en absoluto al cacheo.

Sin embargo, nada de todo eso explicaba porque se había excitado al registrar a aquel hombre, se reprochó frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a guardar la billetera en la mochila. Ella había tratado de conducirse como una profesional... hasta que él había hecho aquel comentario burlón sobre la única arma oculta que tenía.

A partir de ese momento, el cacheo se había convertido en algo más que mera rutina.

La verdad era que el tipo tenía muy buen cuerpo. No excesivamente muscular, pero su constitución era atlética, con anchos hombros, fuertes brazos, vientre plano, durísimos muslos, nalgas redondeadas y bien definidas... Al rozar la cremallera del pantalón, había sentido la reacción de él, y ella misma había sido incapaz de apagar el incendio que se había declarado en su interior. Aún entonces, pasado el momento, el sólo recuerdo estaba volviendo a excitarla.

«Contrólate, Swan», se dijo enfadada. Por guapo, encantador y agradable que fuera Edward Cullen a pesar de su reciente delito, a ella nunca se le había ocurrido la estupidez de desear a un tipo que estuviera bajo su custodia, y aquella vez no podía ser una excepción. Pero era una pena, porque no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que un hombre la había hecho sentirse de ese modo. Seguramente se debía solo a que estaba cansada, se dijo excusándose. Había conducido sin apenas parar hasta llegar allí por el temor a que el fugitivo huyera de nuevo, y solo había dormido cinco horas la noche anterior, con lo dormilona que ella era.

Fuera como fuera tenía una misión que cumplir, y la misión no admitía la clase de distracción que Edward Cullen suponía. Debía tener más cuidado, y no bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Cerró el coche del delincuente y se dirigió a su vehículo, ansiosa por concluir con aquel asunto. Su cautivo parecía mucho menos alegre tras haber comprendido que no se trataba de una broma. De hecho, el modo en que frunció las cejas cuando la vio reaparecer, mostraba a las claras que la situación no le gustaba nada.

Bella dio la vuelta y se sentó al volante, arrojando la mochila en el asiento trasero. Activó el cierre automático.

-Muy bien. ¿Adónde te dirigías antes de que yo llegara? -le preguntó. Era imperativo hacerle hablar un poco. Necesitaba saber qué clase de tipo era antes de iniciar el viaje a San Francisco. La experiencia le había enseñado que había tres clases de prisioneros: los que se comportaban de manera beligerante, insultándola durante todo el camino hasta la cárcel; los que se asustaban por lo que los esperaba y por tanto hacían el viaje en silencio; y los que trataban de hacerle creer su inocencia, hablando hasta volverla loca.

Edward desde luego no parecía muy feliz, pero con solo mirarlo a los ojos, tan sorprendentemente verdes, Bella se dio cuenta enseguida de que no pertenecía al primer tipo. No había malicia en su mirada, solamente frustración.

-Iba a pasar unas muy merecidas vacaciones de una semana, en una cabaña aislada en las montañas.

Los aparejos de pesca que Bella había encontrado en el maletero de su coche desde luego confirmaban esa versión. La honestidad era algo que apreciaba, aunque aquello de «muy merecidas» había sido bastante cínico.

-Ya veo, habría sido un buen escondite, desde luego -asintió abrochándose el cinturón-. Siento haber estropeado tus planes.

Edward se removió en su asiento hasta girar el tórax, para poder mirarla de frente. Parecía llenar por completo el interior de la camioneta con su presencia y su calor. No había previsto tener que enfrentarse a eso. La combinación de todas aquellas cosas despertó sus sentidos, y también una sensación extraña en el vientre... Hambre, era hambre nada más, se dijo obstinada. No había probado bocado en horas. Pero, a pesar de todo, no logró apartar la vista de los embrujadores ojos de Edward.

- Esto tiene que ser un error -estaba diciéndole él muy serio.

«Vaya», pensó Bella, «categoría tres». Por desgracia para él, tenía pocas posibilidades de convencerla. Extrajo la llave del vehículo del bolsillo del pantalón, y la introdujo en el contacto. La verdad era que sentía una cierta lástima por él. Parecía tan poco curtido en aquellas lides... Se notaba a la legua que era un novato. En fin, tal vez lo aterrorizaba el regreso a San Francisco, tener que testificar contra el líder de aquella red de ladrones de coches. Sí, eso explicaría la desesperación que Bella creía atisbar bajo la fachada de hombre seguro de sí mismo.

-No hay ningún error, amigo. Esto es un arresto de verdad, y tengo en mi poder papeles que lo autorizan. Al escuchar el ruido del motor poniéndose en marcha, a Edward le sobrevino un ataque de pánico:

-¿Es que no tengo ningún derecho? -exigió saber-. Todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario -Bella casi se echó a reír ante lo patético que sonaba-. ¿No tengo derecho a hacer una llamada a mi abogado o algo así?

La Joven sacudió la cabeza.

-Mucho me temo que no. Perdiste todos tus derechos al huir bajo fianza. Podrás llamar a tu abogado, o a quien te dé la gana... una vez estés de vuelta en prisión.

Edward apretó la mandíbula exasperado.

-Quiero ver esos papeles -exigió abrupta- mente viendo que Bella alargaba la mano hacia la palanca de cambios-. ¿Tampoco tengo derecho a eso?

Sonaba tan indignado que Bella tuvo que apretar los labios para reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Había visto aquella táctica tantas veces! En fin, hacer aquella pequeña concesión no le quitaría demasiado tiempo. Además, la experiencia le había demostrado que los fugitivos solían mostrarse más manejables cuando se les presentaban pruebas concluyentes.

-¿Cómo no? -le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. Abrió la guantera y extrajo la carpeta con el informe y demás documentos.

-Gracias -masculló Edward con ironía-. Es lo menos después de haber estado bajo la amenaza de caer abatido por un disparo sin saber siquiera por qué.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Bella levantando la cabeza de los contenidos de la carpeta-. Oh, no era una pistola. No una de verdad, quiero decir.

Edward la miró de hito en hito, boquiabierto.

-¿Vas por ahí buscando delincuentes con una pistola de juguete?

A Bella se le encogió el estómago y las manos se le pusieron frías al volver de un modo inesperado ciertos recuerdos a su mente: una pistola entre sus manos temblorosas, sus gritos frenéticos al criminal al que había acorralado para que arrojara el arma al suelo, su incapacidad para disparar, y dos disparos.

Desde luego los hombres de las dos imágenes parecían dos personajes totalmente distintos, pero los rasgos y el tono de su tez eran tan similares que era difícil negar que eran la misma persona. En ambos documentos se decía que tenía los ojos verdes, y desde luego el hombre frente a sí los tenía, unos maravillosos ojos verdes que había visto oscurecerse por la pasión momentos antes, y también relampaguear furiosos unos instantes atrás. En las dos fotografías el cabello era cobrizo, y tampoco había lugar a dudas de que el hombre en el asiento contiguo tenía el cabello cobrizo.

Según parecía se había cortado el pelo después de que le hicieran la foto para la ficha policial, volviendo al estilo de hombre de negocios que mostraba la imagen del permiso de conducir: capas más largas en la parte superior, que caían sobre otras más cortas a medida que se acercaban a la nuca. Era tan brillante y parecía tan suave que se sentían deseos de tocarlo para sentir su textura. Y ella lo había hecho, al ponerle la mano sobre la cabeza para hacerlo entrar en la camioneta. Se asemejaba al terciopelo, y todavía podía recordar el cosquilleo que había seguido a ese breve contacto.

Lo único que diferenciaba de forma notable a los tratados en las dos fotografías, era la sonrisa engreída y arrogante que lucía el de la ficha policial. Aquella era una faceta que todavía no había visto en su cautivo. El Edward Cullen al que había esposado se había mostrado ligón y encantador antes de saber quién era en realidad, y después había dejado entrever una lógica ira y frustración, pero desde luego no había resultado ser un tipo agresivo, como habría cabido esperar por la expresión que tenía en la ficha.

-Increíble -murmuró el cautivo. La expresión en sus ojos, cuando volvió la cabeza hacia ella, era de pasmo y confusión.

-Espero que con eso te haya bastado. Edward no contestó, sino que inspiró profundamente y expulsó el aire poco a poco. Bella retiró la carpeta de sus piernas.

-Esto es un error. La voz de Edward sonó tan calmada, tan sobrecogedora, que Bella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. No estaba rogándole que lo creyera, era simplemente una afirmación de que lo que acababa de leer no era cierto. La expresión en sus ojos parecía tan sincera, que Bella deseó creerlo.

Sin embargo, no era tan ingenua como para hacerlo, por muy convincente que estuviera resultando su actuación. No iba a subestimar el poder de sus encantos, permitiendo que la persuadiera tan fácilmente.

-¡Caramba, qué original! Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que he oído eso como policía, sería rica.

Él se quedó mirándola atónito un instante:

-¿Eres policía?

- Lo fui -dijo Bella. No veía ninguna razón para no contestar esa pregunta. Iban a pasar juntos unas quince horas dentro del vehículo, así que un poco de charla amistosa no les haría ningún daño-. Abandoné el cuerpo hace un par de años.

-¿Para convertirte en una cazarrecompensas? -inquirió él con el asombro aún escrito en el rostro. Le echó una mirada rápida, de arriba abajo, con patente incredulidad.

- Trabajo como investigadora privada para mi hermano -le dijo poniendo el vehículo en marcha y alejándose del bordillo, hacia la carretera-. Estoy especializada en secuestros y desapariciones, pero de forma ocasional también capturo a fugitivos de la justicia para conseguir un dinero extra.

Edward giró la cabeza para ver por última vez su hogar.

-¿Fugitivos? -se rió sarcástico-. Yo a esto lo llamo «secuestro».

-¿Qué? -inquirió Bella parpadeando incrédula. Puso el aire acondicionado-. No según la información que acabo de mostrarte.

-¡Yo no soy ese tío! -masculló Edward furioso, entre dientes.

¿De modo que aún no se daba por vencido?

- Tú afirmaste ser Edward Cullen, y lo dicen también el permiso de conducir y las tarjetas de crédito que hay en la billetera de tu mochila.

Edward resopló frustrado.

-Y soy Edward Cullen, pero no soy ese tipo que sale en la ficha.

-Oh, y yo te creo -le dijo ella con voz cansina-, pero es al juez a quien tendrás que convencer.

Edward frunció los labios malhumorado y se recostó en el asiento.

-Genial -masculló volviendo la cabeza hacia la ventanilla-. Esto es genial.

Bella tomó la primera salida a la autopista, dejando Seattle atrás.

-¿Por qué no te relajas y disfrutas del viaje?

- Es bastante difícil relajarse con estas malditas esposas clavándose en la espalda -gruñó Edward-Además, se me están durmiendo los brazos.

«Pobrecito...».

-Si aplastas las palmas contra el asiento aliviarás un poco la presión.

-Y si me quitaras las esposas me aliviaría un poco el dolor.

-Lo siento -replicó ella sin sonar en absoluto apenada -, pero no puedo arriesgar mi seguridad por tu comodidad.

Edward suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Y voy a tener que ir así hasta San Francisco?

- La mayor parte del tiempo, sí -contestó Bella-. Pero, tranquilo, pararemos. Llevo en la carretera desde las seis de la mañana, así que dentro de unas horas pararemos en un hotel para pasar la noche en Kelso, Washington. Entonces te dejaré que te estires un poco y comeremos algo también.

-Vaya, una cena gratis; al menos voy a sacar algo de este viaje -dijo Edward con una pizca de humor en su voz. Parecía que se había resignado a lo lo agradezco. Lo cierto es que estoy muerto de hambre.

Ser arrastrado contra su voluntad hasta San Francisco por una cazarrecompensas no era exactamente la clase de vacaciones que Edward había previsto, pero a medida que iban alejándose más y más de Seattle, fue comprendiendo que no tenía otra opción más que tomárselo con filosofía e intentar verlo con un espíritu aventurero... ¿Aventurero? Sí, aventura, espontaneidad... eso era lo que echaba de menos en su vida, y en parte esa falta era lo que lo había llevado a decidir tomarse unos días libres. Se había asustado al darse cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto al trabajo, igual que lo había sido su padre. Se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca pondría la empresa por delante de sí mismo, pero eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo los tres últimos años, hasta acabar casi quemado.

No sólo le hacía falta pasar un tiempo alejado del trabajo para pensar en el destino de Cullen Traffic Control y en su futuro, también debía preocuparse un poco de sí mismo, atender las necesidades tanto tiempo que había estado reprimiendo.

Y no había duda de que su necesidad más básica, más física, había salido de su subconsciente al ver a aquella mujer. Sí, la deseaba. Bella Swan, esa Joven sexy y enérgica lo tenía intrigado, lo excitaba. ¡Hacía tanto que una mujer no lo atraía de ese modo!

Aunque no le hiciera gracia, no tenía otro remedio que esperar a que llegaran a San Francisco, para poder ponerse en contacto con su abogado y que las autoridades se dieran cuenta de que habían capturado al hombre equivocado. Ese tío de la ficha no era él, por mucho que se parecieran. Sí, era un tremendo error, un error para el que no podía encontrar una razón lógica, pero aun así un error.

Tenía dos días para averiguar el modo de convencer a aquella mujer de que era inocente.

En fin, había dos formas de ver la situación: podía sentirse como una víctima y resistirse, o rendirse y ganarse la confianza de Bella Swan. Así, al menos el viaje sería más agradable. Bien, lo primero que tenía que hacer era corregir su comportamiento malhumorado de antes. Giró la cabeza hacia el perfil de Bella. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse en el horizonte, y los tonos pastel hacían que su tez pareciera Irradiar calidez.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi actitud -le dijo Edward, rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado del interior del vehículo durante la última media hora-. Estoy seguro de que cuando me hayan absuelto de esas acusaciones y encuentren al tipo que me ha suplantado, encontraré todo esto muy divertido.

Bella entornó los ojos, suspicaz:

-¿Eso crees?

- Es lo que quiero creer, al menos -contestó Edward-. Cuentas con mi entera cooperación. Me he resignado al hecho de que no puedo probar mi inocencia hasta que esté frente a las autoridades, así que me he propuesto disfrutar del viaje como me has dicho. -le anunció. «Y de tu compañía», añadió mentalmente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los carnosos labios de Bella.

-Bien, me gusta esa nueva actitud.

-Y a mí me gusta tu sonrisa -contestó él con: sinceridad.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció al instante, y se sonrojó. Obviamente no se esperaba el cumplido.

-Gracias -balbució incómoda.

- No hay de qué -respondió él conteniendo i una sonrisilla-. ¿Estás casada?

Bella se quedó callada un momento, y se lamió el labio inferior antes de admitir:

-No.

-Hum... No puedo decir que me sorprenda - dijo él. Bella le lanzó una mirada furibunda que exigía una explicación inmediata, de modo que añadió-: Es difícil imaginar a un marido que permita que su mujer trabaje como cazarrecompensas.

Bella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que obviamente le parecía un punto de vista anticuado.

-¿Un novio quizá?

Bella le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Estaba visiblemente molesta.

- No, y te agradecería que te guardaras para ti el comentario que fueras a hacer al respecto -le advirtió.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por contener la risa, los labios de Edward temblaron de un modo incontrolable, hasta que ya no pudo más y tuvo que volver el rostro. Estaba claro que había algo que le impedía mezclar en su vida a alguien significativo con su ocupación, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber la razón. Quería averiguar todo lo posible sobre Bella Swan: por qué hacía lo que hacía, y descubrir si esa sensualidad que creía adivinar bajo la dura fachada era real.


	4. Chapter 4

******Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptacion.**

**4**

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Bella salió de la autopista interestatal, y detuvo el vehículo frente a un restaurante de comida rápida en Kelso, Washington, a unos metros del motel en el que había pensado pasar la noche. Era una ciudad pequeña y tranquila, justo lo que estaba buscando. Lo único que quería en ese momento era llenarse el estómago, darse una ducha de agua caliente para destensar los músculos de sus hombros, dormir... y la total cooperación que el fugitivo le había prometido, claro.

Hasta el momento al menos había cumplido su palabra, y se había comportado de un modo ejemplar, aunque por supuesto tampoco podía hacer mucho esposado y sujeto por el cinturón de seguridad.

Sin embargo, no había vuelto a protestar con aquello de que no era él, no se había vuelto a quejar de estar incómodo, y no se había vuelto a advertir frustración en su voz. Por el contrario, había estado sacando, uno tras otro, temas de conversación, preguntándole sobre todo por la época en que había sido policía. Las anécdotas del oficio parecían fascinarlo y divertirlo, y no había perdido ocasión de lanzar ocasionales comentarios galantes que no hacían sino azorarla. Tenía que admitir que era un buen conversador, y que el tiempo y los kilómetros parecían haber pasado volando.

Bajó la ventanilla para poder leer el gran cartel iluminado donde anunciaban los distintos platos. Una vez hubo decidido lo que iba a pedir, se giró hacia Edward.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

Los ojos del fugitivo se encontraron con los suyos, y sus labios esbozaron una irresistible sonrisa.

-Bueno, como eres tú quien invita, creo que tomaré... Dos hamburguesas dobles con queso y beicon, una de patatas grande y un refresco de cola tamaño gigante.

Bella enarcó las cejas ante la ingente cantidad de comida que quería pedir.

-Oh, ¿eso es todo? -inquirió con ironía. Se preguntó si siempre comía así, y dónde diablos iba a meterse todo aquello.

Edward hizo un ademán de encogerse de hombros, pero hizo un mal movimiento y contrajo el rostro, dolorido. Era obvio que tenía los músculos rígidos por la postura, pero ni aun así expresó una queja para que lo soltase.

-¿Qué quieres? -murmuró-. Ya te dije que estaba hambriento.

-¿Y estás seguro de que no quieres también un postre para acompañar ese banquete pantagruélico? -añadió ella para picarlo.

Edward volvió a levantar la vista hacia el cartel.

-Pues ahora que lo dices... Creo que tomaré una porción de esa tarta de mousse de chocolate que anuncian.

Evidentemente, Bella lo había preguntado en broma, pero se quedó anonadada al darse cuenta de que él hablaba en serio. De pronto se encontró pensando en que debía de quemar muchas energías para poder comer de ese modo y estar en tan buena forma. No pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia el cuerpo viril y atlético que había estado cacheando, y se le empezaron a ocurrir diversos métodos para quemar todas esas calorías que iba a ingerir. Las imágenes que se formaron en su mente tenían poco que ver con la gimnasia, y mucho con el ejercicio que suponían unas buenas sesiones de sexo: calor, sudor, dos cuerpos frotándose, empujando las caderas al unísono, con los músculos al límite, el pulso totalmente fuera de control...

Oh, sí, el pulso desde luego se le había acelerado, y sentía la sangre bombeando por sus venas con la misma cadencia que habían marcado aquellas eróticas visiones. De repente le pareció que hacía calor dentro del vehículo a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba en funcionamiento. No podía creer que hubiera tenido esa clase de pensamientos, y mucho menos que hubiera imaginado a su cautivo en el papel del protagonista de su fantasía sexual.

Apretó las manos en torno al volante mientras inspiraba despacio. «Tienes que controlarte, Isabella. Este tipo es un criminal, por muy guapo, sexy y encantador que sea, por muy convincente y honesto que parezca». Tampoco importaba cuánto tiempo hacía que un hombre le provocaba un deseo semejante. No era de confianza, no cuando lo llevaba a la cárcel y seguramente pasaría tras las rejas unos cuantos años. Repitiéndose esas palabras una y otra vez, salió del vehículo y pidió en la ventanilla lo que le había dicho Edward, más una ensalada de pollo y un té helado para ella.

Unos diez minutos después, regresaba a la camioneta con las bolsas cargadas con la comida y la bebida. Las colocó en el asiento de atrás, volvió a ponerse al volante, y llevó el vehículo hasta el aparcamiento del motel.

-Volveré enseguida -le dijo a Edward mientras abría la puerta-. Voy a pedir que nos den una habitación para pasar la noche y cenaremos una vez estemos instalados, ¿entendido?

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

-Tranquila, estaré aquí esperando.

Bella se bajó del vehículo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Atravesó el aparcamiento y entró en la garita acristalada sin perder de vista un momento la camioneta. Firmó en el libro de registros y pagó por una noche.

Unos minutos después estaban dentro de la habitación, con las mochilas de cada uno y las bolsas de la comida. Tras asegurar los cerrojos de la puerta y poner en marcha el aire acondicionado, Bella alzó la mirada hacia su silencioso prisionero, que esperaba de pie pacientemente en el centro de la habitación. Por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente consciente de los anchos hombros, los musculosos brazos, los fuertes muslos... Era realmente impresionante. Con otro tipo de similar constitución física, habría sentido que podía correr peligro, pero con Edward se le antojaba imposible. No parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre ella en cuanto se diera la vuelta, sino que, por el contrario, estaba en una postura relajada y calmada, observándola con una mirada cálida y casi diría que sensual.

También era más alto de lo que le había parecido en un principio, en cualquier caso bastante más alto que ella. De hecho, Bella, con su metro sesenta y ocho de estatura, sería lo que en moda calificaban como «petite». Odiaba aquella palabra, por el significado implícito que parecía tener para los hombres: «pequeña», «delicada»... Un «peso pluma», el apodo con el que a Seth le gustaba mortificarla. En parte era ella quien había propiciado aquel apelativo, con su decisión de entrar en el cuerpo de policía: «Pero si eres un alfeñique», la picaban sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, por desgracia, aunque había logrado demostrar su fuerza física, su agilidad, y su resistencia, había fallado miserablemente a la hora de demostrar la fortaleza mental y emocional que aquel trabajo requería, un fallo que le había costado la vida a Jacob.

-Cariño, la comida se enfría -la voz de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos. Parecía cansado y soñoliento, igual que ella-. Por cierto, ¿vas a quitarme las esposas o tendré el placer de que tú misma me des de comer?

Por como lo había dicho parecía que no le importaría nada que ella se decantase por la segunda opción. Bella controló sus pensamientos para que no siguieran aquella dirección, y miró en derredor, considerando el asunto. Había una mesa pequeña y rectangular entre la segunda cama y el rincón.

- Te liberaré solo una mano para que puedas utilizarla para comer. El otro extremo de las esposas lo ajustaré a la pata de esa mesa. Es más de lo que suelo ofrecer a mis prisioneros, así que no me hagas arrepentirme.

-Sí, señorita -murmuró Edward.

-Un movimiento en falso y no solo te tumbaré con mi pistola de fogueo, sino que durante el resto del viaje estarás todo el tiempo esposado de pies y manos. ¿Entendido?

Edward asintió amigablemente.

-Por supuesto.

Una vez aclarados los términos del juego, Bella lo sentó en una silla junto a la mesa y, rápida y eficazmente, abrió las esposas. Le dejó libre la mano derecha, mientras que unía el otro extremo de las esposas a la pata de la mesa.

Dio un paso atrás y se quitó la camisa que llevaba sobre la camiseta de algodón, dejando al descubierto el revólver que llevaba. Los ojos de Edward fueron del arma a su rostro, y su sorpresa inicial se transformó en una sonrisa juguetona:

-Y yo que creía que era el único con una pistola oculta... -la picó-. ¿Está cargada?

Bella frunció los labios pero no contestó. Edward gimió aliviado mientras giraba los rígidos hombros y estiraba los brazos.

-Gracias por soltarme. Las manos estaban empezando a dormírseme -le dijo. A continuación, sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna-. Aunque he de admitir que me atraía esa idea de que me dieras de comer tú. Le estás quitando toda la diversión a mis fantasías de cautivo, Bella.

La Joven puso los ojos en blanco ante su caradura. Sacó la comida y las bebidas de las bolsas y las depositó sobre la mesita, para tomar luego asiento frente a él.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me temo que en mi contrato no dice nada de dar vida a las fantasías de mis prisioneros, y cuando estoy trabajando no está entre mis prioridades pasarlo bien.

- Vaya, es una lástima, en los dos casos -dijo Edward con fingida decepción en su voz. Agarró con la mano libre una de las hamburguesas dobles con queso y beicon-. ¿Eres una de esas chicas que trabajan mucho y se divierten poco?

Bella vertió sobre la ensalada el contenido del botecito con el aliño y empezó a moverla.

-Sí, algo así. Demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo para divertirme.

Lo cual era culpa suya, añadió para sí. Durante los dos últimos años había hecho del trabajo su refugio, un modo muy conveniente de no pensar en aquel terrible incidente. Los casos que había llevado desde entonces mantenían su mente centrada, en vez de llevarla hacia el abismo de locura y depresión al que había notado que se estaba dirigiendo, pero también la mantenían encerrada en su pequeña oficina durante el día, y en una cama solitaria y fría por las noches. Además, estaban esas horribles pesadillas de las que se despertaba muchas veces de madrugada, para no poder volver a conciliar el sueño hasta casi llegado el amanecer.

Edward se había quedado pensando en sus palabras mientras masticaba.

-Bueno, entonces parece que tenemos algo en común.

Bella pinchó unas cuantas hojas de lechuga y lo miró dudosa. En su opinión, una ex policía convertida en detective privado y un delincuente no podían tener menos en común.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No, de verdad. -insistió él. Abrió uno de los paquetitos de ketchup con sus perfectos dientes blancos y vació el contenido en el interior de la caja de la hamburguesa para poder mojar las patatas-. Demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo para divertirme es exactamente la razón por la que iba a irme una semana a las montañas. Y puedo decirte que Emmet se partirá de risa cuando le cuente cómo he pasado mis vacaciones y cómo pensé equivocadamente que eras su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Bella exprimió el limón en su vaso de té helado y revolvió el líquido ámbar con la pajita.

- De veras que siento haberte decepcionado - le reiteró Bella irónicamente.

-Oh, no, no estoy decepcionado -replicó él sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me decepcionó que el show que yo esperaba resultara ser una detención, pero aún faltan seis días para mi cumpleaños, así que no he perdido la esperanza -dijo, burlón, guiñándole un ojo.

Bella sintió que un calor sofocante la invadía al imaginarse desnudándose ante aquel hombre, prenda tras prenda ante la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de esos ojos verdes.

-En tus sueños, Cullen.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento.

- De acuerdo. Mañana estaré encantado de compartir contigo los detalles de mis sueños si quieres.

A juzgar por el brillo malicioso en sus ojos, no había duda de qué clase de visiones esperaba que acudieran a su mente una vez pusiera la cabeza sobre la almohada: las mismas imágenes provocativas que ella había visualizado hacía un rato en la camioneta.

-No será necesario, gracias -gruñó Bella pinchando un trozo de pollo de su ensalada-. Bien, ¿y quién es ese Emmet? -dijo cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y además trabaja para mí -le explicó Edward mojando tres patatas en el ketchup.

Bella se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, procesando aquella información y llegando a la conclusión más obvia:

-Así que ¿sois cómplices, no es así? Él te ayuda a robar los coches...

Edward se echó a reír, aunque Bella no podía entender qué le había hecho tanta gracia.

- No, es el director general de mi compañía, Cullen Traffic Control.

-¡Oooh!, ¿de veras? -inquirió Bella con sarcasmo, ¿la había tomado por tonta?-. Es un nombre muy curioso para una compañía... ¿No será más bien una tapadera para vuestra actividad delictiva?

Edward dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

- No importa lo que puedas creer de mí, no importa lo que digan los informes de la policía, ni cuánto me parezca al tío que sale en esa ficha, no soy un ladrón -una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios-. Es decir, al menos no de coches. Cuando tenía siete años birlé un paquete de chicle del supermercado. Al llegar a casa, mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y me hizo volver a la tienda a enfrentarme con el encargado y que devolviera lo que me había llevado. De vuelta en casa, mi padre me echó un sermón acerca de lo mal que estaba robar, y que me llevarían a la cárcel si me pillaban, lo cual créeme me dejó aterrorizado, y juré que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Y no lo he hecho, ni un caramelo.

Bella sonrió y giró el bol de plástico de su ensalada en busca de más trozos de pollo.

-Una historia encantadora, pero tendrás que admitir que «Cullen Traffic Control» suena a que tu solución para los problemas de tráfico es quitar de la carretera unos cuantos coches caros para poder desmontarlos y vender las piezas en el mercado negro.

- Interesante teoría, señorita investigadora privada -dijo Edward agarrando su segunda hamburguesa-, pero me temo que totalmente equivocada. «Traffic Control» es el nombre de la compañía que heredé de mi padre cuando murió hace unos años.

Cualquiera diría que estaba hablando en serio, y lo cierto era que su historia parecía demasiado bien urdida para ser un delincuente novato. Bella se preguntó hasta dónde pensaría llevar esa charada. Decidió seguirle un poco el juego.

-Muy bien, ya que aseguras que se trata de un negocio legal, ¿a qué se dedica exactamente tu compañía?

Edward alzó un dedo para pedirle un minuto mientras masticaba. Necesitaba tiempo para inventarse algo creíble, pensó Bella. Al fin, tragó y se limpió la boca con una de las servilletas de papel para hablar:

-Alquilamos y vendemos todo tipo de aparatos de control del tráfico a grandes contratistas para sus proyectos de autopistas y carreteras.

Bella tuvo que admitir para sí que tenía inventiva.

-¿Qué clase de aparatos, por ejemplo? -lo instó, convencida de que lo acorralaría, dejándolo sin respuesta.

- Máquinas para pintar las medianas de la carretera, luces de tráfico, señales, conos viales, parquímetros, e incluso esas señales grandes luminosas que se utilizan para desviar el tráfico cuando se está construyendo una carretera -le contestó al punto. Terminó la hamburguesa y, tras chupar un poco de mostaza del pulgar, abrió la tapa de la caja de la tarta de mousse de chocolate-. Entre otras muchas cosas, claro está.

Bella apoyó los codos en la mesa y puso la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas.

-Humm... ¿Y tan estresante es eso de proveer aparatos para el control del tráfico como para que necesitaras desesperadamente unas vacaciones?

Edward cortó un pedazo de tarta con el tenedor de plástico, y levantó los ojos hacia Bella, que lo observaba escéptica. Bueno, tampoco podía culparla por eso. Acostumbrada como estaría a tratar con delincuentes, era normal que no lo creyera. Además, que lo hubiera encontrado a punto de marcharse de su casa seguramente habría confirmado sus sospechas de que estaba tratando de eludir a las autoridades, como decía aquel informe que le había mostrado.

A pesar de que las razones que lo habían llevado a tomarse un descanso eran privadas y personales, decidió que lo mejor sería decir la verdad. Unos días después, cuando se descubriera que todo era un error, ella recordaría que él había sido honesto desde el primer momento. Y por otra parte, ¿qué sentido tendría mentir?

-No había tomado unas vacaciones desde hacía años, y necesitaba pasar algún tiempo lejos de todo para pensar en una importante decisión que debo tomar -explicó-. Hace tres años mi padre murió de apoplejía, y la responsabilidad de Cullen Traffic Control recayó sobre mí, lo quisiera o no. Desde ese día he dedicado casi todo mi tiempo y energías en asegurarme de que el negocio no se hundiría, de que seguiría siendo rentable y exitoso, hasta el punto de que he llegado a sacrificar mi vida privada por ello, entre otras cosas.

- No parece que te hiciera mucha ilusión tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar -comentó ella.

Edward alzó la cabeza sorprendido. ¿Creía su historia? Buscó en su rostro algún signo de ello, pero la expresión de la Joven no revelaba nada. Seguramente estaba dándole cancha, convencida de que era un cuento. A pesar de todo, decidió continuar.

-No podría decirte cómo me sentí en ese momento. Cuando terminé mis estudios en la universidad empecé a trabajar en la compañía porque era lo que mi padre quería, y a mí me parecía que, de algún modo, se lo debía. En todo caso, tal vez no habría aceptado la responsabilidad si no me hubiera visto obligado.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, atrayendo la mirada de Edward hacia sus bien formados senos, y dejándole admirar la sugerente manera en que la camiseta de algodón los moldeaba.

-¿Por qué te sentiste obligado?

Edward tomó un trago del refresco para apagar sus ánimos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo objeto de un sutil interrogatorio, que desde hacía un rato ella había estado lanzándole una batería de preguntas, esperando sin duda encontrar una grieta en su historia. Lo tenía difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo que le estaba contando era la pura verdad.

-Soy hijo único, y he crecido escuchando a mi padre hablarme continuamente de todos sus sacrificios, de todas las horas extra que hacía en el trabajo. Incluso se escudaba en el trabajo cuando no venía a mis partidos, y cuando no asistió a mi graduación, diciéndome que era porque quería dejarme un legado, algo que su propio padre no había hecho, porque los abandonó a él y a su madre cuando tenía diez años -prosiguió. Sí, por desgracia aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que su progenitor había instilado en él a edad tan temprana, seguía pesando sobre su conciencia de adulto-. Por eso, cuando murió, tenía la errónea idea de que estaba obligado a continuar lo que él había empezado. Además, una de las lecciones que el viejo me enseñó bien era que uno nunca rehuye sus responsabilidades, y para mí aquella era la más grande de las responsabilidades, la más ineludible.

»Tampoco había ninguna otra persona que pudiera hacerse cargo del negocio, así que mi principal preocupación y prioridad era que mi madre no tuviera que preocuparse nunca por el dinero, que pudiera vivir tranquila el resto de sus días. Recibió una cantidad importante del seguro de vida de mi padre, pero está acostumbrada a un estilo de vida bastante desahogado, así que he tenido que esforzarme mucho para que el negocio siguiera marchando sobre ruedas como hasta entonces.

La decisión de ocupar el lugar de su padre en la empresa había sido el motivo de muchas discusiones entre él y Tanya la que entonces había sido su prometida, hasta que una noche, cuando él le dijo que tenían que cancelar una cena especial, ella le contestó que ya estaba cansada de estar siempre en un segundo lugar, por detrás del trabajo. La ruptura había sido muy dolorosa para ambos, pero aun así aquello no lo hizo reaccionar como hubiera debido, sino que se encontró atrapado en un círculo vicioso en el que el trabajo llenaba cada vacío en su existencia.

-Visto así, lo cierto es que tu elección no fue en absoluto egoísta, sino todo lo contrario -dijo Bella con voz queda. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella concesión, la duda permanecía en sus iris chocolate.

-No fue nada heroico. La verdad es que en ese momento me pareció que era la única opción que tenía -murmuró Edward estirando sus largas piernas bajo la mesa. Accidentalmente su pantorrilla rozó la de ella, y habría jurado que Bella se quedó un momento sin aliento, antes de apartarse un poco. Sin embargo, fingió que no lo había notado y continuó-. De eso hace ya tres años, y las cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado. No quiero volver a equivocarme otra vez. No quiero sentirme obligado hacia nadie más que hacia mí mismo.

Bella se quedó pensativa, mirándolo como si quisiera ver dentro de él. Se apartó distraída unos mechones que se habían salido de la Coleta, y de repente la mente de Edward conjuró una visión de aquella magnífica mata de pelo suelta sobre sus hombros, se imaginó enredando los dedos en ella, atrayendo a Bella hacia sí...

-Bueno, y entonces... -dijo Bella de improviso. Lo sacó de sus fantasías tan bruscamente, que sólo entonces se dio cuenta Edward de que estaba empezando a afectarlo de verdad-. Esa decisión tan importante que tienes que tomar ¿tiene algo que ver con tu compañía?

-Así es -asintió él-. Hace unos meses recibí una llamada de otra compañía de aparatos de control de tráfico, de San Francisco. Están interesados en comprar la empresa para hacerse con el mercado en Seattle. Por eso me iba una semana a las montañas, para descansar, relajarme y decidir si debo quedarme con la compañía, porque al fin y al cabo es todo lo que conozco, o buscar otra cosa antes de que me haga demasiado mayor para cambiar de profesión -concluyó. «Y de paso, añadió para sí, recuperar mi vida social y personal».

Edward metió los envoltorios de la comida en una de las bolsas de papel y se recostó en el asiento, aliviado de haber podido contarle aquello abiertamente a alguien, aunque esa persona dudara de su sinceridad.

-Lo único de lo que estoy plenamente seguro es de que quiero bajar el frenético ritmo que he llevado estos tres últimos años, porque no quiero acabar como mi padre. Además, también me gustaría poder tener una vida propia. El mes pasado estuve una semana en San Francisco tratando los detalles de esa posible venta. Me han ofrecido una cifra multimillonaria que superaba todas mis expectativas, así que lo cierto es que sería un tonto si no lo considerara al menos...

De pronto se quedó callado. ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido algo tan obvio antes? ¡Aquello podía ayudarlo a aclarar todo ese malentendido!

-Bella, escucha, acabo de pensar algo -le dijo experimentado una enorme frustración por no poder ponerse de pie-, algo que puede explicar todo este lío.

La Joven entornó los ojos, suspicaz.

-¿Y qué es?

Bueno, al menos le ofrecía el beneficio de la duda, y Edward no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad:

- Durante ese viaje de negocios a San Francisco me robaron el maletín. Llevaba en él la billetera, con el permiso de conducir, la tarjeta de la Seguridad Social, las tarjetas de crédito...Todo -dijo gesticulando con la mano libre-. El robo se produjo en el hotel en el que me alojaba, en el mismo día en que iba a dejarlo para volver a casa. Era viernes por la tarde, el vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente, pero aun así no se me ocurrió que pudiera pasar nada por dejar un momento el maletín en el suelo mientras hablaba con el recepcionista. Cuando me agaché para recogerlo había desaparecido, pero nadie había visto al ladrón.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior silenciosa y pensativa, mientras la pierna que tenía cruzada sobre la otra se balanceaba arriba y abajo. Edward lo interpretó como una señal de que, al menos, estaba considerando su versión de los hechos. Decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar que tenía su atención para terminar de exponer su defensa.

-Entonces creí que era sólo la víctima de un ratero cualquiera, pero después de ver esa ficha policial, y la fotocopia de mi permiso de conducir, ya no sé qué pensar.

Bella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar exactamente?

-Bella, alguien me suplantó -le dijo él, incapaz de enmascarar la impaciencia en su voz y el ruego de que lo creyera-. Alguien que se parece a mí, con el pelo oscuro, los ojos verdes, rasgos similares... Solo que él es un delincuente y yo no; es la única explicación posible que le encuentro, porque desde luego ese tío que aparece en la foto de la ficha no soy yo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Bella se puso de pie, suspirando, y metió en la otra bolsa los restos de su ensalada, el vaso del té, y la bolsa de Edward.

-¿Sabes?, debo admitir que me está resultando verdaderamente difícil discutir esa aparente lógica aplastante tuya, sobre todo porque he pasado casi diez horas en la carretera y estoy tan reventada que es como si mi cerebro se hubiera reblandecido. Sin embargo, aunque lo que me estés diciendo fuera cierto, no hay modo de verificarlo por ahora. Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a San Francisco y te tomen las huellas dactilares; eso no dejará lugar a dudas -concluyó Bella. Alzó la vista para mirarlo y lo encontró claramente frustrado-. Lo siento, Edward -le dijo suavemente.

Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

- Tú me crees, ¿no es verdad, Bella?

Ella se quedó callada un instante.

-No lo sé -le contestó con honestidad. Parecía tan confusa y dividida entre los hechos y su deseo de creerlo, que Edward no pudo menos que sonreír-. En realidad importa poco lo que yo crea, porque las pruebas que tengo en mi poder me impiden dejarte libre. Además, dentro de un día los dos sabremos si eres realmente quien dices ser.

Edward comprendió que de nuevo debía resignarse, porque las circunstancias actuales no le dejaban otra opción. En fin, de vuelta al plan B: disfrutar en la medida de lo posible del viaje y la compañía.

-¿Eso significa que no me vas a quitar las esposas?

-Me temo que no -respondió ella frotándose las sienes y dedicándole una sonrisa cansada-. Creo que necesito una buena ducha caliente para aclarar mis ideas.

- Buena idea. ¿No crees que deberías llevarme contigo al cuarto de baño para asegurarte de que no escapo? -sugirió desvergonzadamente.


	5. Chapter 5

******Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptacion.**

**5**

Bella acercó la silla de Edward al cabecero de la cama, y lo esposó a él. El prisionero se quejó de su crueldad por no dejarlo ir al baño con ella fingiendo un mohín muy sexy, pero finalmente dejó de protestar cuando le puso la televisión para que viera una película mientras se duchaba.

Así pues, Bella entró en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí para disfrutar de una relajante ducha. Se quitó la ropa, se metió bajo la ducha, y gimió suavemente cuando, al abrir el grifo, el agua empezó a chorrearle por la espalda, aliviando la tensión de sus músculos. Lo cierto era que no solía permitirse lujos como aquel con todos los prisioneros, pero de algún modo confiaba en Edward. De hecho, desde el primer momento en que lo había visto no había observado en él ningún indicio de comportamiento criminal. Si estaba interpretando el papel de ciudadano modelo, podía decirse que era un excelente actor.

El caso era que, lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no encajaba de ningún modo en el perfil de un delincuente que iba de vuelta a la cárcel para tener que enfrentarse a cargos por robo a gran escala y a la posibilidad de testificar contra el poderoso líder de una red de traficantes.

Se echó un buen chorro de champú en la palma de la mano, se enjabonó el pelo, y se frotó el cuero cabelludo con la cabeza llena de todos aquellos detalles que le había dado durante la cena: la muerte de su padre, la compañía que había heredado pero que no estaba seguro de querer, y finalmente el robo de su maletín con toda su documentación personal. La verdad era que, aunque lo había intentado, no había logrado descubrir ni un solo fallo en su historia. Todo sonaba muy realista, como si verdaderamente lo hubiera vivido.

Aunque su conciencia profesional se oponía, cuanto más lo pensaba más cerca estaba de creerlo.

Parecía algo lógico, no algo astutamente urdido para engañar a nadie. El instinto que había desarrollado durante el tiempo que había trabajado como policía la urgía a darle un voto de confianza, pero por desgracia había dejado de dar crédito a su instinto desde que le fallara el día que mataron a Jacob.

No podía permitirse otro error, no cuando al fin su hermano Jasper estaba empezando a dar señales de que la creía verdaderamente preparada para su trabajo. Se mostraría indulgente con Edward por su buen, comportamiento, pero seguiría siendo su prisionero hasta que llegaran a su destino y un abogado limpiara su nombre si es que decía la verdad.

Satisfecha con el plan, se enjuagó el cabello y tomó el bote de gel olor a melón que había llevado consigo. Se enjabonó todo el cuerpo y fue enjuagando con las manos la espuma del cuello, los brazos, el pecho... Sus dedos rozaron los pezones, y éstos se endurecieron, haciendo que se le acelerara ligeramente el pulso.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía verdaderamente como una mujer... desde la última vez que había estado con un hombre. Su última relación larga había terminado justo el año en que se hizo en policía, y desde entonces su profesión se había convertido en una especie de impedimento para todos los hombres con los que había salido. O se sentían intimidados al enterarse o pensaban que tenían que protegerla. En ambos casos Bella se sentía como un gato acariciado a contrapelo, y con frecuencia era ella misma quien cortaba la relación, hasta que finalmente había llegado al punto de impedir que ninguno se le acercara demasiado, ni física, ni emocionalmente.

Desde la muerte de Jacob había reprimido sus deseos sexuales volcándose en el trabajo, pero su cuerpo clamaba atención desde hacía semanas, recordándole que aquella prolongada abstinencia debía tocar a su fin, y su libido parecía más activa que nunca desde que sus ojos se posaran en Edward.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se giró despacio hacia el chorro de agua cayendo de la ducha, y cerró las palmas de sus manos en torno a sus ansiosos senos. Los estrujó suavemente dejando que el agua caliente los masajeara. Sus pulgares dibujaron círculos lentamente alrededor de las aterciopeladas aureolas, y sintió que su respiración se volvía entrecortada al ir creciendo el deseo en su interior, ese deseo que había sido ignorado demasiado tiempo.

Y lo cierto era, pensó, que le costaría muy poco calmarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó... Tal vez si diera rienda suelta a ese deseo en ese momento no volvería a fantasear con aquel hombre, sexy y maravilloso.

Finalmente decidió rendirse, y dejó volar su imaginación, salvaje y desinhibida. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Edward estaba dentro de la ducha también, con el vapor rodeándolos a los dos. Sus grandes manos envolvían su cuerpo femenino, se posaban sobre sus senos, e iban descendiendo, descendiendo, haciendo arder cada centímetro de piel que tocaban, y acercándose cada vez más a su estómago tembloroso.

La cascada de agua sobre su cuerpo reemplazó la cálida boca de un amante, y pronto se hizo tan erótica como los lamidos lánguidos y sensuales de una lengua experimentada, deslizándose por su vientre, rozando la cara interna de sus muslos, e introduciéndose entre ellos, hasta que los dedos, hábiles encontraron y acariciaron la protuberancia que se ocultaba entre sus pliegues. Bella estaba dejándose llevar completamente por aquel hechizo que había tejido, se acercó más a la pared, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y se rindió a la provocativa fantasía que le evocaba el hombre que había en la habitación contigua. Recibió encantada el cosquilleo del orgasmo que se estaba creando en su interior, alzándose como una ola. Su respiración se tomó trabajosa, y tuvo que esforzarse por no gemir mientras empujaba las rodillas contra la pared y se dejaba ir, perdiéndose en el torrente de sensaciones que fluían a través de todo su cuerpo.

Unos segundos después, abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista en lo que la rodeaba. Volvía a estar sola. Su amante fantasma se había desvanecido, y el corazón le latía apresuradamente en el pecho. Y, de pronto, le sobrevino la sensación de que aquello sólo había sido una solución temporal que no había logrado otra cosa que oscurecer sus deseos prohibidos. De hecho, el ansia que tenía de Edward Cullen no parecía sino haber aumentado. Cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente con una toalla. Se puso unas braguitas y se echó encima una camiseta y los pantalones cortos de algodón a modo de pijama. Volvió a abrocharse el cinturón con la pistola, y enganchó en la cinturilla de los pantalones las llaves de las esposas. A continuación, se lavó los dientes, se peinó el cabello húmedo y arrojó en el neceser sus objetos de aseo.

Tras recogerlo todo, abrió la puerta y pasó a la habitación. Edward seguía donde lo había dejado. En la televisión estaban poniendo una película de acción de Bruce Willis, pero cuando Bella hizo su entrada, él solo tuvo ojos para ella. La recorrió con la mirada, desde las piernas desnudas hacia arriba. Finalmente, sus ojos alcanzaron el cabello mojado de la Joven, libre de la Coleta en que solía llevarlo recogido.

Bella notó que le ardían las mejillas, tanto por aquel lento reconocimiento visual, como por la ducha caliente que había tomado, y la fantasía que se había permitido. Solo recordar lo que habían hecho juntos, aunque hubiera sido en su imaginación, hizo que le entrara aún más calor.

-Bueno, parece que te ha sentado bien la ducha -le dijo él con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras.

Si él supiera lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de baño... Bella trató de mantener un mínimo de compostura yendo hacia el armario y guardando la ropa y el neceser en la mochila.

-Sí, era justo lo que necesitaba -respondió. «En más de un sentido...».

-Espero que me hayas dejado un poco de agua caliente -dijo Edward.

Bella cerró la cremallera de la mochila y se volvió hacia él.

-Depende de para qué.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que un mechón oscuro cayera sobre su frente. .

-No me digas que me vas a negar una ducha...

Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró considerando el asunto. El cuarto de baño era pequeño, y no había ninguna ventana por la que pudiera escapar. No habría peligro de que huyera. Le daría tiempo para que se diera esa ducha... siempre y cuando se atuviera a sus reglas.

-Bueno, está bien, pero depende de lo pudoroso que seas -le advirtió.

Edward se rió comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-No, no, no... Depende de lo pudorosa que tú seas -corrigió con una sonrisa lobuna.

Bella se acercó, deteniéndose a un metro de él.

-Vi de todo durante el tiempo que fui policía y, créeme, el pudor no tiene lugar en la profesión –le dijo. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que verle el trasero podía poner a prueba esa indiferencia de la que estaba presumiendo, sobre todo cuando hacía muy pocos minutos había intervenido en su pequeña fantasía privada.

De pronto recordó un incidente bastante humorístico de aquella época, y lo compartió con él:

-Cuando era policía, un compañero y yo tuvimos que perseguir en cierta ocasión a un sospechoso a través de una playa nudista. Eso me dio la oportunidad de familiarizarme con todo tipo de formas, tamaños y colores de anatomía humana. Fue bastante revelador, la verdad, así que dudo que tengas algo que no haya visto antes.

-Caray -exclamó Edward fingiéndose dolido-, desde luego sabes cómo aplastar el ego de un hombre.

Bella rió ligeramente.

-Bien, pongámoslo de este modo: si no te molesta tener público, puedes utilizar el baño. Con ciertas restricciones, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto -repitió Edward con un suspiro-. Adelante.

-Te quitaré las esposas para que puedas lavarte, pero te quitarás toda la ropa a excepción de los calzoncillos delante de mí y...

-¿Y si no llevo calzoncillos? -la interrumpió Edward para observar su reacción.

Bella se esforzó por no mostrarse turbada y se encogió de hombros de un modo convincente.

-Pues te quedas en cueros y ya está. Edward sonrió malicioso.

-Hum... Ya veo -murmuró. Pero aquello no respondía a si llevaba calzoncillos o no.

Bella tragó saliva.

- Bien, te traeré las ropas que quieras y los objetos de aseo que necesites de tu mochila, y tendrás cinco minutos para ducharte.

-¡Eh!, tú te has llevado mucho más tiempo - protestó él.

Bella enrojeció al recordar en qué había empleado esos minutos de más.

-Bueno, esa es una de las ventajas de estar al mando -replicó lanzándole una mirada de «mala suerte, amigo»-. Cinco minutos, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Edward se removió en su asiento y resopló.

-Lo tomo.

- Y tendrás que dejar la puerta entreabierta aproximadamente un metro todo el tiempo -añadió Bella. Edward abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero ella alzó la mano para cortarlo-. Estas reglas no son negociables. Ya que estoy dispuesta a darte un poco de libertad, exijo a cambio tu total cooperación. Y recuerda, un movimiento en falso y...

-Y me tumbarás con tu pistola de fogueo, y pasaré el resto del viaje esposado de pies y manos - dijo Edward terminando la frase por ella.

Bella sonrió con soma.

-Me alegra ver que nos entendemos.

-Ya te dije que estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

De pronto Bella volvió a ponerse seria. Le parecía que debía hacerle saber que era todo un lujo el que le dejara darse esa ducha, que no diera las cosas por hechas.

-Y por tu buen comportamiento, sólo por eso, te estoy dando un poco de más margen del que suelo dar a ningún otro prisionero -le aclaró. Habría añadido que en parte estaba empezando a concederle el beneficio de la duda respecto a su inocencia, pero sin pruebas con las que corroborarlo, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo-. Bien, ¿qué quieres que saque de tu mochila?

-Hay unos pantalones de chándal grises.

Bella los sacó de la mochila y mirándolo por encima del hombro le preguntó:

-¿Y no quieres ropa interior?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara que la desarmó.

-Demasiado incómoda para dormir.

Bella se preguntó si también le resultaría demasiado incómoda durante el día. Pronto lo averiguaría.

-¿Y una camiseta?

- No gracias. Si voy a ponerme esos pantalones es tan sólo por estar en presencia de una dama. No suelo llevar nada cuando duermo.

Bella tragó saliva. ¡Dios! Una imagen de un cálido cuerpo masculino desnudo frotándose contra las frescas sábanas acudió a su mente, haciéndola sonrojarse ligeramente, pero la alejó tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras o necesites?

Los ojos de Edward buscaron los de ella, pura lascivia en sus iris verdes.

- Hay un montón de cosas que quiero y necesito, Bella -le dijo con voz ronca-, pero por ahora me conformaré con mi bolsa de aseo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Joven, haciendo que sus ya sensibilizados pezones se irguieran. Inspiró hondo y sacó de la mochila la bolsa de aseo de cuero negro. La abrió para revisar sus contenidos y asegurarse de que no contuviera nada que pudiera ser utilizado como arma.

-De acuerdo, champú, jabón y el desodorante en barra -le dijo-. La cuchilla de afeitar tengo que requisártela, lo siento.

-En fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? -contestó Edward parpadeando.

Bella puso todas las cosas en el cuarto de baño y fue a quitarle las esposas. Se sentó al borde de la cama, cerca de él, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de mantener el arma lejos de su alcance. Una vez estuvo libre, Edward se puso de pie lentamente y se frotó las muñecas. Bella se había puesto de pie también y, dando un paso hacia atrás, le indicó que fuera hasta la pared opuesta.

-Ponte de espaldas y desvístete -le ordenó. Aquella iba a ser la única privacidad que iba a tener.

Edward obedeció. Observarlo todo el tiempo era simplemente una medida de seguridad, se recordó Bella mientras veía cómo empezaba a sacarse la camiseta, revelando una franja de lisa piel. Sí, sólo era una medida preventiva para asegurarse de que no ocultaba nada peligroso antes de que entrara en el baño, siguió diciéndose mientras la camiseta iba subiendo hasta la cabeza. Bella no pudo evitar quedarse mirando embobada el fascinante movimiento de los músculos tensándose y relajándose.

Si era una medida preventiva, una medida de seguridad... ¿Por qué diablos tenía que acelerársele el pulso de aquel modo?, ¿y por qué sentía como un nudo de deseo en el estómago? Aquello, desde luego, no era muy profesional. De pronto, advertir la tranquilidad con que estaba quitándose la ropa, le hizo preguntarse si no estaría haciéndolo a propósito, para intoxicar sus sentidos. Si así era, ciertamente lo estaba consiguiendo.

Edward dejó caer al suelo la camiseta, se sacó los zapatos y después se agachó para tirar de los calcetines, mostrando de nuevo a Bella ese juego de músculos contorsionándose incitantes.

Entonces el sonido de la cremallera del pantalón bajándose llegó hasta los oídos de la Joven, turbándola de nuevo. Edward enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón y Bella contuvo el aliento mientras la tela vaquera bajaba, centímetro a centímetro. Suspiró aliviada al ver que llevaba unos calzoncillos blancos que, a pesar de todo, la turbaron también por el modo en que se ajustaban a las nalgas.

Y, de pronto, sin previo aviso, el prisionero se dio media vuelta, y Bella se encontró observando fijamente su entrepierna. Las mejillas se le arrebolaron cuando advirtió que estaba bastante excitado. Rápidamente levantó la vista. Edward estaba sonriendo sin la menor vergüenza.

-¿He pasado la inspección? -le preguntó. El doble sentido era obvio por el tono de su voz.

«Mientras esa única arma oculta que tienes no esté cargada...». Por suerte aquella descarada respuesta no llegó a cruzar los labios de Bella. Se aclaró la garganta y remetió un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, ya puedes pasar al baño. Cinco minutos - le recordó-. Te avisaré cuando se te haya acabado el tiempo.

- Entonces será mejor que me apresure -dijo él haciéndole un guiño juguetón. Entró al cuarto de baño y dejó la puerta entreabierta como ella le había indicado. Segundos más tarde un golpe seco y el ruido del agua le indicaron que ya estaba dentro de la ducha.

Bella se inclinó un poco hacia la izquierda para asegurarse de que en efecto era así, pero vio mucho más de lo que esperaba ver. Aunque el cristal de la ducha era esmerilado, dejaba entrever su silueta y los rasgos masculinos: el ancho tórax, los atléticos muslos... Bella sintió que una ola de calor se expandía por su interior. A pesar de lo que le había asegurado antes sobre que ya lo había visto todo, tenía que admitir que estaba equivocada, muy, muy equivocada. Estaba extraordinariamente bien dotado.

Un suave gemido escapó de la garganta de la Joven. Si no centraba su mente rápidamente en otra cosa, acabaría espiando a Edward todo el tiempo mientras se duchaba. No era un mal modo de pasar el tiempo... Si las circunstancias fueran distintas. Aquello era una locura, no debía sentirse atraída por un tipo al que buscaba la ley por un delito que había cometido... ¿O no lo había cometido?

Se bajó de la cama y tomó de la mesa la carpeta con todos los documentos referentes al caso. Estaba decidida a dar con alguna respuesta concluyente. Empezó a hojear una vez más los papeles, buscando una prueba que pudiera corroborar la historia que él le había contado. Por desgracia, todos aquellos papeles apuntaban a su culpabilidad. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de abrir su mente. Si alguien lo hubiera suplantado como decía, evidentemente tenía que tratarse de alguien cuya altura, peso y rasgos fueran muy similares. Y si le habían robado toda la documentación... Fue hasta el lugar donde había dejado la mochila de su prisionero y volvió a registrar la billetera. La fecha de expedición del permiso de conducir era de unas semanas atrás. Sí, eso concordaba. Si le habían robado el permiso, habrían tenido que expedirle uno nuevo. Comprobó la fecha de la fotocopia del permiso de conducir en el informe y vio que era anterior.

Sacó también de la billetera las tarjetas de crédito, y unas cuantas tarjetas de presentación: Cullen Traffic Control, Edward Cullen; Presidente.

-¡Madre mía! -murmuró Bella.

La cabeza le daba vueltas ante las implicaciones de aquello. ¿Y si la historia que le había contado Edward era cierta? Desde luego aquellos detalles le otorgaban cierta credibilidad. Sin embargo, como santo Tomás, la Joven se dijo que no podía estar segura hasta no haber comprobado la prueba definitiva, las huellas dactilares. Si hacía caso de su instinto y lo soltaba, cabía la posibilidad de que se equivocara y sólo fuera un mentiroso muy astuto.

-¿Me he pasado de la hora, guardiana?

El corazón se le subió a Bella a la garganta al oír tras de sí la voz grave de Edward. La billetera se resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo, y buscó con la mirada la pistola de fogueo. La había dejado sobre la cama, entre ellos. «¡Maldita sea!».

La frustración y la ira se adueñaron de ella. No estaba segura de que sus conocimientos de artes marciales pudieran servirle contra él. No tenía otra opción, así que agarró el revólver que colgaba de su cintura. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Si se acercaba a ella no tendría más remedio que sacar la pistola y usarla pero, una vez más, se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerla. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?, ¿cómo podía haber bajado la guardia?

-No te muevas -advirtió.

Edward se quedó completamente quieto, allí de pie con el cabello húmedo y revuelto, vestido solo con los pantalones de chándal. Lentamente, levantó las manos con los dedos separados para tranquilizarla.

-Caray, Bella, lo siento, lo siento... -le dijo con voz suave, la mirada fija en el revólver -. Te juro que no era mi intención asustarte. Creí que me habías oído salir de la ducha.

Bella apretó la mandíbula. Detestaría tener que admitir que se había distraído buscando pruebas de su inocencia. «¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!». Al ver que no respondía, Edward sacudió la cabeza en dirección al cuarto de baño.

-¿Quieres que saque mis cosas yo mismo?

Bella negó con la cabeza. No detectaba ningún signo agresivo por parte de él, así que apartó la mano del revólver, pero continuó alerta.

-No, yo lo haré -masculló. Había un matiz de irritación en su voz, pero no iba dirigido a él, sino a ella misma, por haber sido tan tonta como para haberse puesto en una posición vulnerable cuando conocía las consecuencias que podía acarrear el relajarse demasiado. Y desde luego no la excusaba el que estuviera cansada, ni el que creyese en la inocencia de aquel hombre.

-Bueno, supongo que se acabó la libertad por ahora, ¿eh? -dijo él ofreciéndole las muñecas.

-Me temo que sí -contestó Bella en un tono casual, a pesar de lo agitada que estaba en realidad.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, se agachó para recoger del suelo la billetera, la metió otra vez en la mochila, y se aproximó a él cautelosamente, tratando de controlar de nuevo la situación.

Le puso uno de los extremos de las esposas en una muñeca y le dijo:

- Voy a tener que colocar el otro extremo en uno de los postes del cabecero de la cama.

-Lo imaginaba -respondió él sonriendo indulgente. Se sentó al borde de la cama para facilitarle la labor-. Pero no te apures -le dijo mientras Bella cerraba el otro extremo de las esposas en torno al poste del cabecero-, esto contribuye a hacer más real la fantasía que estoy intentando recrear para evadirme.

-Si eso te excita... -replicó ella sin pensar. Sin embargo, al alzar la vista se dio cuenta, por la mirada lasciva en sus ojos, de que era ella la que lo excitaba.

Bella dio un paso atrás, y Edward subió las piernas, acomodándose tanto como le era posible con un brazo esposado al cabecero de la cama. Metió la mano libre debajo de la almohada, y se estiró cuan largo era sobre el colchón. Parecía tranquilo y relajado, con la mirada en el televisor frente a él.

Bella resopló. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan dispuesto a cooperar? Con esa actitud lo único que conseguía era hacerla dudar más aún, y resultaba muy incómodo plantearse dudas.

Se dio la vuelta y se pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo. El día siguiente iba a ser muy largo. Necesitaba dormir. Recogió las cosas de Edward del cuarto de baño, salió sin apagar la luz, para que hubiera algo de claridad en la habitación durante toda la noche, metió toda la ropa y la bolsa de aseo en la mochila de Edward, y puso la alarma del despertador para las seis de la mañana. Finalmente, se quitó el cinturón, guardó el revólver debajo de la almohada, ignorando lo mejor que pudo todo el tiempo la abrasadora mirada de Edward sobre ella.

-¿Te importaría pasarme el mando del televisor? -inquirió él con buenos modos.

Bella se lo arrojó y retiró el edredón y la sábana de su cama.

-No lo pongas muy alto y apágalo temprano - le dijo.

Edward, como todos los hombres, estaba ya absorto en la pantalla, haciendo zapping sin parar. Bella apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche que había entre las dos camas y se deslizó bajó las frescas y limpias sábanas.

-Buenas noches, Bella -le llegó la voz suave e íntima desde la otra cama-. Dulces sueños.

«Dulces y eróticos sueños» era seguramente lo que quería decir, pensó la Joven enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, bueno, tú también -masculló.

-Vaya, eso casi ha sonado sincero -no Edward.

Bella se negó a sonreír. ¿Cómo podía hacer chistes cuando la situación era tan seria? Se dio media vuelta en la cama para mirar hacia la pared. Sin embargo, ni el cansancio conseguía hacer que se durmiera, y hasta que él no hubo apagado el televisor, casi una hora más tarde, y lo escuchó roncar ligeramente, no se relajó. Sólo entonces se dejó arrastrar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

**Holaaa!**

**Como ven la historia? les gusta?**

**besos y abrazos**

** Fer :D**


	6. Chapter 6

******Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptacion.**

**6**

En mitad de la noche unos gimoteos asustados despertaron a Edward. Giró la cabeza y vio que Bella estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Le había deseado dulces sueños, pero parecía que la estaban asaltando pesadillas.

-No, por favor, no me dejes... -gemía entre desgarradores sollozos-. No puedes morir... No puedes... ¡No dejaré que te mueras!

Parecía tan aterrorizada, la angustia en su voz era tan real, que a Edward se le encogió el corazón. Queriendo tranquilizarla y alejar los demonios que atormentaban su mente, trató de levantarse e ir junto a ella, pero cuando algo lo retuvo por la muñeca, recordó que estaba esposado al cabecero de la cama.

- Es culpa mía -gemía Bella de forma entrecortada, llorando ya abiertamente. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar-. Lo siento tanto... Lo siento... lo siento... -repetía aquella letanía una y otra vez, su dolor casi palpable.

Frustrado por no poder ir a su lado y despertarla de la angustiosa pesadilla, hizo uso de lo único que podía echar mano en aquel momento: su voz.

-Bella -la llamó -repitió con más fuerza y claridad, para que se despertara.

De pronto la Joven se incorporó, quedándose sentada en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada, y había agarrado las sábanas entre sus dedos. Edward la vio parpadear, y mirar en derredor, aún medio dormida, como tratando de encontrar algo que le resultase familiar. Parecía totalmente desorientada.

-Bella -murmuró Edward suavemente, no queriendo asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba-. Bella, ¿estás bien?

La Joven frunció el entrecejo y giró la cabeza muy despacio hacia él.

-¿Jacob? -preguntó, la confusión y una nota de esperanza mezcladas en su voz temblorosa.

Edward no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser el tal Jacob. Ella le había dicho que no estaba casada y que tampoco tenía novio, así que no parecía probable que fuera ninguna de esas dos cosas. Lo que sí estaba claro era que, aún con los ojos abiertos, Bella seguía soñando. Decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente, ya que así tal vez se calmaría. Así se volvería a dormir y a la mañana siguiente no recordaría nada de todo aquello.

-Sí, soy yo -le contestó-. No pasa nada, Bella, todo está bien.

Ella se estremeció aliviada.

-No estás muerto...

La gratitud en su voz lo envolvió como una manta cálida, haciéndolo partícipe de aquel tormento que habitaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Su dolor era auténtico, y sincero, y parecía necesitar creer que aquella persona no estaba muerta. Edward tragó saliva y le concedió aquel deseo:

-No, no estoy muerto.

Sin embargo, en lugar de volver a tumbarse y echarse a dormir de nuevo, Bella apartó las sábanas, se bajó de la cama y fue junto a él. Edward contuvo el aliento, preguntándose qué iba a hacer. Y, de pronto, Bella estaba metiéndose en su cama, acurrucándose a su lado, sin darse cuenta de quién era en realidad. La Joven puso la delicada palma de su mano sobre su tórax desnudo, justo sobre su corazón, y este, que ya latía apresuradamente, pareció enloquecer ante aquella leve y evocadora caricia.

Edward reprimió un profundo gemido al sentir que ella le acariciaba el estómago y frotaba el rostro, contra su cuello.

-Yo creía... -balbució Bella temblando de pies a cabeza-, creía que ese tipo te había matado... - murmuró con voz ronca-. No pude disparar... no pude disparar... y tú no te movías, estabas allí tendido... y yo me sentí tan impotente...

Durante un buen rato, atrapada en aquel escenario que sólo existía en su sueño, Bella siguió hablando aturulladamente. Edward no acertaba a comprender, pero no pudo evitar querer intentar calmarla de nuevo, y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, giró la cabeza hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Inhaló el aroma del gel que había usado, y notó que un sentimiento de ternura se estaba apoderando de él.

-Shhh... -dijo tratando de apaciguarla. Maniobrando con cuidado logró deslizar el brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros para atraerla hacia sí, abrazándola. - Tranquila, Bella, tranquila...

-Estás bien, Jacob, estás bien... -murmuró ella. Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, le rodeó la cintura y se apretó contra él. Una de sus rodillas se deslizó entre las piernas de Edward. Este prefirió no pensar en lo íntima que resultaba aquella postura, ni en lo mortificada que ella se sentiría cuando descubriese lo que había hecho en mitad de la noche.

-Sólo era un mal sueño, un horrible sueño - balbució Bella despacio.

-Sí, un mal sueño -asintió él quedamente.

¿Quién sería, o habría sido, ese Jacob?, se preguntó de nuevo mientras peinaba con los dedos el suave pelo de la Joven y le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo para que volviera a dormirse. Aquella táctica funcionó, porque al cabo de unos instantes pudo notar la respiración tranquila y rítmica de Bella sobre su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Tras unos minutos estaba completamente relajada, y se apretó aún más contra él. Las femeninas curvas de la cintura, caderas y muslos le transmitieron su calor, y los se- nos se aplastaron provocativamente contra su torso.

No podía hacer nada para contener las respuestas de su cuerpo ávido de amor, y aquel contacto, junto con el aroma de mujer de Bella, lo excitaron rápidamente y con una intensidad increíble. Le sería imposible volver a dormirse, sobre todo cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto deseaba a aquella cazarrecompensas, aparentemente fuerte y a la vez tan sensual, a aquella mujer con un lado amable y vulnerable que lo atraía, que le hacía querer descubrir todos sus secretos.

Había atracción mutua, por mucho que la Joven se negara a admitirlo. Él había visto el deseo en sus ojos cuando se había vuelto hacia ella tras quitarse la ropa. Resultaba evidente que Bella estaba luchando contra esa tentación, contra la promesa de placer que se extendía ante ellos. Y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que no se demostrara que era inocente, pensó Edward con un suspiro de frustración.

Bella se movió ligeramente, y algo frío y cortante rozó el estómago de Edward: eran las llaves, las llaves de las esposas, que colgaban de la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos... Eso sí que era una auténtica tentación. Con solo tomarlas podría liberarse y No, no iba a huir, era una oportunidad de demostrarle a Bella que no era un delincuente, que era digno de confianza.

Y sin embargo... Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios. Tal vez fuera el momento de que su captora supiera lo que era ser prisionera. Y, de paso, podría poner a prueba esa atracción que ambos habían estado esquivando desde el primer momento.

Con un profundo gemido, Bella se desperezó, estirando sus doloridos músculos, e intentó girarse hacia el lado, esperando que el despertador sonara en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, su brazo derecho se negaba a seguir el movimiento del resto del cuerpo. Y no sólo eso, también estaba flexionado en un ángulo extraño, sobre su cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño ante la extraña sensación que notaba en la muñeca, y perpleja por la incómoda e inexplicable posición en la que estaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando de frente a su prisionero, reclinado junto a ella tranquilamente. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano... ¿Cómo diablos se había quitado las esposas?

Tuvo un terrible presentimiento, que se vio corroborado al mirarse en los iris verdes, brillantes de satisfacción.

- Buenos días, cariño -la saludó Edward con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bella apenas escuchó las palabras. La alarma de peligro se había activado en su mente. Su prisionero se había liberado. Un terrible pánico la sacudió cuando intentó tirar del brazo y se dio cuenta de que era ella quien estaba esposada al cabecero de la cama. Y entonces vio las llaves y el revólver sobre la mesilla, lejos de su alcance.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos. No tenía idea de cómo se habían girado las tornas, no era capaz de recordar nada. Sin embargo, no iba a ser una víctima complaciente, ni asustada. Se incorporó, quedándose sentada, dispuesta a defenderse como pudiera. Entornó los ojos y lo miró desafiante, sacando la barbilla.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Estoy realmente sorprendida -le dijo optando por mostrarse desdeñosa para ocultar el temor que se había alojado en su vientre.

Él tuvo la desfachatez de guiñarle un ojo.

-Los magos nunca revelan sus trucos.

-Tú eres un delincuente, no un mago -le espetó ella irritada. Estaba furiosa. La había engañado miserablemente, haciéndole creer que era de fiar. ¡Dios, casi había creído que era inocente!

-Vamos, Bella -dijo él dedicándole una de esas sonrisas encantadoras-. Si verdaderamente fuera un delincuente fugado, temeroso de volver a la cárcel y tener que testificar en un juicio en San Francisco, haría rato que me habría largado. Te habría dejado aquí sola, para que la limpiadora del motel te encontrara aquí, esposada a la cama. Y si fuera una especie de psicópata retorcido, ya haría horas que me habría aprovechado de ti.

Los latidos del corazón de Bella fueron ralentizándose mientras consideraba lo que acababa de decirle. No tenía otro remedio que seguir su intuición y confiar en él. Sin embargo, seguía necesitando una explicación.

-¿Te importaría decirme cómo he acabado esposada en tu cama... por favor? -inquirió apretando los dientes.

Edward sonrió divertido ante esa repentina cortesía, pero rápidamente se puso serio.

-Tuviste una pesadilla anoche. Parecías estar pasándolo fatal, así que empecé a llamarte para que te despertaras, pero en vez de eso te sentaste en la cama. En principio pensé que había funcionado, pero en realidad seguías dormida, soñando. Creíste que yo era alguien llamado Jacob, te levantaste, te metiste en mi cama y te acurrucaste junto a mí. El resto... Puedes imaginártelo.

Bella estaba boquiabierta, las mejillas arreboladas, la incredulidad escrita en el rostro. Quería acusarlo de mentiroso, pero ¿cómo podía saber él el nombre de Jacob? De pronto empezó a preguntarse cuánto habría revelado en sueños y si Edward habría deducido que su compañero había muerto por su culpa.

Avergonzada ante la idea de haberse mostrado tan fresca y atrevida en sueños como para meterse en la cama con su prisionero y acurrucarse junto a él, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y se tapó la cara con el brazo libre, emitiendo un gemido ahogado.

Sabía a qué clase de pesadilla se refería Edward. Inmediatamente acudieron a su mente fragmentos de ella. Esa pesadilla era la misma que la atormentaba casi cada noche. A veces recordaba todo por la mañana; otras, se despertaba empapada en sudor, o temblando por las vívidas imágenes.

Lo que no sabía era que hablaba por las noches, ni que era sonámbula, lo cual era mucho peor. Pero, a lo que parecía, así era; debía de haber hablado bastante, y si tenía que creer lo que Edward decía, y parecía plausible, ya que no imaginaba cómo podría haberse liberado, había deambulado en sueños también, yéndose a los brazos de un desconocido potencialmente peligroso. Se retiró el brazo del rostro para poder mirarlo.

-Está bien, ¿puedo saber ahora por qué has hecho esto?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, las llaves estaban tan al alcance de mi mano, la situación me era tan favorable, que no pude resistirme a intercambiar los papeles.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

-De modo que un giro radical te pareció justo -concluyó ella con una media sonrisa. Aunque en principio se había asustado, aquello tenía en efecto todo la pinta de ser una simple broma que desde luego él parecía estar disfrutando. Y lo cierto era que, en aquel momento, descartada la potencial amenaza, ella también lo estaba encontrando un juego excitante.

- En nuestro caso es de lo más justo -afirmó Edward-, sobre todo cuando sirve a mis fantasías.

Bella sintió que la invadía un cierto morbo.

-¿Y qué fantasías son esas? -se atrevió a preguntar.

Edward extendió la mano sobre el colchón y sonrió con picardía.

-Yo seré tu captor y tú mi prisionera.

Bella notó el pulso martilleándole en la garganta.

-Me parece que se le olvida algo, «amo».

Una expresión divertida brilló en los ojos de Edward.

-¿De veras?, ¿el qué?

-Una fémina sumisa -respondió ella con insolencia.

Edward rió entre dientes.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que te rendirás ante mí - le dijo en un tono confiado-. No es que haya hecho esto antes, pero creo en el poder de persuasión. Especialmente entre dos personas que se sienten muy atraídas la una por la otra...

Bella tragó saliva, incapaz de negar su afirmación. Era cierto que había estado luchando contra la atracción que sentía por él desde el día anterior, a él pesar de que incluso lo había incluido en sus fantasías de la noche anterior en la ducha.

Poniéndose serio de pronto, Edward se incorporó, y se quedó sentado a su lado.

-Odio ser yo quien diga esto, pero esta noche te has puesto en serio peligro.

Bella alzó la vista hacia él, y la sorprendió hallar sincera preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

-Oh, por favor, no me sermonees. Ya me siento bastante tonta como para que mi propio prisionero me eche reprimendas. Sí, no me mires así, sigues siendo mi prisionero, aunque sea yo quien esté esposada -le dijo. Y si sus hermanos llegaban a enterarse de aquello la relegarían a las tareas administrativas de la oficina para el resto de su vida. Nada se le antojaba menos apetecible.

Edward se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello.

-Es sólo que creo que deberías tener más cuidado en el futuro, o acabarás en la cama del hombre equivocado -añadió, burlón, y le hizo uno de sus guiños seductores para quitarle seriedad al momento-. Esta vez has tenido suerte.

Sí, aquella vez había acabado sin pretenderlo en la cama del hombre adecuado. Pero también se sentía en clara desventaja, con una mano esposada al cabecero, a pesar de lo erótico que hubiera resultado dormir con él, lo cual por desgracia no podía recordar.

Bella hizo tintinear las esposas para atraer su atención a la posición en la que se encontraba y le sonrió con dulzura para obtener de él lo que deseaba.

- Bueno, pues ya puedes soltarme.

Edward se mesó la barbilla, considerando la situación.

-Creo que no, todavía no -decidió.

Bella frunció el ceño. La molestaba no controlar la situación, pero aún más estar empezando excitarse en contra de su voluntad.

-Edward, ya has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora suéltame

El ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Eso crees?

-¿No ha sido suficiente? -replicó ella al punto, ignorando los latidos acelerados de su corazón y la sensación cosquilleante que le bajó por la espalda.

Edward se quedó callado un buen rato.

-No estoy seguro -le contestó.

Se puso de pie, agarró las llaves de la mesita de noche, y regresó a la cama, hincando una rodilla en ella para auparse, como si fuera una pantera dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Su magnetismo y aquella embriagadora masculinidad comenzaron a hacer mella en Bella una vez más, y se estremeció cuando él se inclinó sobre ella para alcanzar el cierre de las esposas. El liso estómago de Edward estaba solo a unos centímetros de su rostro. Su calidez y su olor aturdían los sentidos de la Joven, despertando en ella un apetito voraz por hacerle cosas que no debería hacer; cosas como lamer despacio la piel de esa zona para comprobar su sabor, o hincar los dientes suavemente justo debajo de las costillas, para ver lo sensible que era, o besar la mancha con forma de riñón que había junto al ombligo.

De pronto se encontró respirando con dificultad, y cerró los ojos tratando en vano de bloquear esas eróticas imágenes que había conjurado o disminuir la tentación de hacerlas realidad.

-¿Te importaría echarme una mano con las esposas? -inquirió Edward.

Agradecida por la distracción, Bella alzó el brazo libre para ayudarlo, pero prefirió no levantar la vista hacia él, para no sentirse de nuevo tentada a lamerlo, mordisquearlo o besarlo. Extendió la mano para que él le diera las llaves, pero de repente Edward la había agarrado por la muñeca, y notó que cerraba en torno a ella el otro extremo de las esposas. Bella miró hacia arriba y se encontró con que había aprisionado sus manos por detrás del poste del cabecero. Tiró frenética hacia sí, pero era inútil. Edward lucía en sus labios la misma sonrisa de amplia satisfacción con que la había saludado al abrir los ojos. Y tenía motivos. Lo había hecho de nuevo, y esa vez ella estaba despierta y bien despierta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -exigió saber Bella.

Edward pasó por encima de ella para tumbarse de lado a su izquierda, abrasándola con el calor que emitía su cuerpo. Le puso las puntas de los dedos en la boca para hacerla callar, y sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella.

-Sólo estoy haciendo tiempo para asegurarme de que he conseguido verdaderamente lo que quería -murmuró deslizando los dedos hacia la barbilla y el cuello-. ¿Crees la historia que te conté anoche, la posibilidad de que alguien me suplantara?

-¿Vas a interrogarme? -le espetó Bella incrédula.

-Para empezar -murmuró Edward, y se quedó callado unos minutos para que la imaginación de Bella sacara sus conclusiones sobre lo que ocurriría cuando él obtuviese las respuestas que buscaba-. Di, ¿crees que es posible que alguien me suplantara?

Bella sintió que era incapaz de mentirle, sobre todo habiendo encontrado pruebas a favor de su inocencia la noche anterior.

-Sí, lo creo.

Un intenso alivio suavizó los rasgos de Edward.

-Entonces, ¿confías en mí?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y trató de encontrar una postura más cómoda, ignorando como pudo el hecho de que la camiseta se le había subido unos cuantos centímetros, descubriendo demasiada piel desnuda.

-Dadas las actuales circunstancias, me temo que no tengo otro remedio.

-A-a... Esa respuesta no me vale -dijo él meneando la cabeza. Enrolló un mechón de Bella entre sus dedos y tiró de él, juguetón-. No quiero que dudes de mí, Bella, en ningún sentido -frunció el ceño con expresión ligeramente preocupada-. ¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a hacerte daño de algún modo?

La Joven no lo temía. Más bien temía responder sin restricciones a la atracción que sentía por él. Nunca le había ocurrido nada semejante con otro hombre. Nunca había deseado tanto a nadie como lo deseaba a él.

-No -musitó, preguntándose lo que le costaría haberlo admitido. Nada que no estuviera dispuesta a darle, desde luego.

- Bien, porque puedo asegurarte que no te ocurrirá absolutamente nada malo -le prometió Edward.

Ella lo creyó, más de lo que debía, más de lo que su juicio le aconsejaba. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Hasta el momento Edward había actuado todo el tiempo de un modo directo y sincero. Ni siquiera la había tratado como a una chica indefensa que necesitara la protección de un hombre. Y, a pesar de que en ese momento era él quien llevaba la batuta, a pesar de aquel provocativo juego en el que él ponía las reglas, se sentía segura. Estaba convencida de que, si en ese mismo momento le dijera que no quería seguir con aquello, él la soltaría al instante. Sí, su voluntad de ser su cautiva y el deseo de experimentar el placer que tanto tiempo había estado negándose le impedían pararle los pies.

-Bueno -murmuró Edward. Le acarició el cuello con sus propios mechones, haciéndole cosquillas, y provocando que el vello de los brazos se le erizara-, pues si no me tienes miedo, debes de confiar en mí más de lo que acabas de admitir.

Tenía que reconocer que era muy listo, increíblemente intuitivo. Bella sabía que si le decía que sí, si verbalizaba esa confianza implícita, las barreras que aún quedaban entre ellos se vendrían abajo, abriendo las puertas a toda una serie de prometedores escenarios, pero no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo en bandeja.

-Caray, a eso se le llama «capacidad de análisis».

-Sólo trato de leer correctamente las señales que emites, especialmente cuando las respuestas que me das son bastante vagas y tiendes a evitar el tema principal.

Bella no contestó al momento, y él se quedó callado, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Al fin, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro y le concedió lo que quería, no porque se sintiera obligada, sino porque creía que merecía saber lo que pensaba de él.

-Confío en ti.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa indulgente.

-Bueno... No sé por qué aún tengo la sensación de que esa confianza no es al cien por cien.

Y tenía razón, no lo era. Estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una tregua, pero no a rendirse. Tendría que conformarse con eso.

-Debe de ser tu imaginación -le dijo descaradamente.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron de deseo. Entrelazó el muslo derecho con el de Bella, y ella sintió su miembro erecto contra la cadera. Un ansia insoportable, palpitante, se alojó en su estómago, y tuvo que reprimirse para no emitir un gemido.

-Oh, ya lo creo que tengo una imaginación muy vívida, señorita Swan -asintió él. Desde luego era algo innegable, a juzgar por el modo lujurioso en que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante ella-. Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a ti y a mí, a nosotros... juntos.

Bella se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo vibraba de expectación.

-¿Nosotros?

-Ajá -murmuró él asintiendo con la cabeza y bajando la vista a sus labios-. Dime, Bella, ¿confías en mí lo suficiente como para permitir que te bese mientras estás así, completamente a mi merced?

El deseo y la excitación fueron en aumento en su interior, atenazando sus músculos. Rió, pero el sonido fue más nervioso que burlón, como había pretendido. Sí, la verdad era que dudaba adónde podría conducirlos ese beso que él proponía... y adónde quería ella que los condujera.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me beses?

Edward enarcó las cejas divertido. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella; podría besarla si quisiera.

-Oh, es una suposición bien fundamentada.

Los sensuales secretos que brillaban en sus ojos, mezclados con la presunción que había impreso a su voz, despertaron la curiosidad de Bella.

-¿Qué fundamentos son esos?

-El modo en que se te corta la respiración cada vez que te toco.

Para demostrar esa afirmación, colocó la palma de la mano sobre la franja de piel que había quedado al descubierto entre la camiseta y el elástico de los pantaloncitos. Y, tal como había dicho, Bella contuvo el aliento como si la quemara.

-Exactamente así -murmuró Edward satisfecho-. Además, está también el modo en que te estremeces ante la más leve de mis caricias -prosiguió haciendo círculos con el meñique en torno a su ombligo y obteniendo esa respuesta-. Pero, el detalle más revelador de que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti es que tus pezones se están endureciendo e irguiendo en este mismo instante y que, inconscientemente estás tratando de acercarte más a mí -las puntas de sus dedos se introdujeron por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar la parte inferior de sus senos, pero incluso aquella caricia, más explícita, la dejó insatisfecha. Quería muchísimo más-. Cada una de las respuestas de tu cuerpo te delatan, Bella.

Tenía razón, su cuerpo respondía de un modo desinhibido y lascivo, sin que ella pudiera remediarlo. Le era imposible rebatirlo, imposible y ridículo, de modo que ni siquiera lo intentó.

Sus ojos se encontraron, intercambiando el ardor que se alojaba en ellos.

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta, Bella. Bastará con un «sí» o un «no». ¿Confías en mí lo suficiente como para permitir que te bese, esposada como estás, sin ningún control sobre lo que pueda suceder?

Aquella idea la habría asustado si se hubiera tratado de un hombre en el que no confiara, pero Edward, aunque era quien tenía las riendas en ese momento, le estaba dando a ella la opción de aceptar su proposición o rechazarla, de decir «no» o dar un salto de fe con él.

Lo prohibido siempre atraía, irremediablemente, y así era como se sentía Bella.

-Sí -murmuró sin aliento.


	7. Chapter 7

**********Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptacion.**

**7**

Tan pronto como hubo obtenido el permiso que necesitaba, Edward pasó una mano por debajo de la nuca de la Joven, enredó los dedos en sus suaves cabellos, y con la otra le alzó la barbilla. Finalmente, inclinó la cabeza para terminar con la espera que los consumía a ambos. Necesitaba más que el aire saborearla, averiguar si toda aquella tensión sexual entre ellos era verdaderamente el preludio de una clase de éxtasis más intenso.

Su boca se posó en la de ella, deslizándose suavemente, despacio. Los labios de Bella eran tiernos, cálidos, flexibles, generosos... Se abrieron para él, permitiéndole adentrarse en el interior de su boca con un dulce gemido de rendición. Una ráfaga de calor pareció recorrer sus venas cuando encontró la lengua de la Joven. Jugueteó con ella sin piedad, realizando profundas exploraciones de las paredes de su boca, animándola a comportarse de un modo igualmente atrevido. .

Bella respondió con fervor, besándolo impetuosamente, dando todo lo que tenía, aumentando la excitación de Edward más allá de la lógica y la razón. Parecía que no se mostraba nada tímida, nada recatada, a la hora de entregarse al placer. Y desde luego no pareció dudar al comunicarle con los labios, la lengua y el sinuoso movimiento de su cuerpo lo que le gustaba, y de qué exactamente quería más. Quería más de él.

Bella no podía, esposada como estaba al cabecero, usar las manos, ni podía pronunciar palabra con los labios atrapados entre los suyos, pero las señales que emitía su cuerpo, tan antiguas como el mundo, eran inequívocas: la contorsión por acercarse más a él, la sutil sacudida de, sus caderas, el frotamiento incesante de sus muslos contra el que él había introducido entre sus piernas...

Quería que la tocara, que la acariciara, física e íntimamente. Edward, dispuesto a no perder más tiempo y a complacerla, recorrió con la mano la distancia entre su cintura y la parte superior de la espalda. Bella gimió dentro de su boca, se arqueó hacia él y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Rindiéndose a la silenciosa invocación del cuerpo de la Joven, Edward bajó la mano a la región lumbar de Bella y la atrajo más hacia sí. Al notar los pezones rígidos contra su torso y cómo Bella entrelazaba sus piernas aún más y apretaba, se deshizo en gemidos extasiados.

Lo invadió un fiero y lujurioso deseo de hacerle ciertas cosas para apagar el calor que lo estaba envolviendo. Tenía una erección tremenda, la más tremenda que podía recordar, y tampoco podía recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan vivo. Y era todo por aquella maravillosa mujer, aquella mujer sensual que lo había sorprendido en tan tantos sentidos.

Varios minutos después, Bella apartó los labios de los de él, la respiración entrecortada, y tiró frustrada de sus brazos esposados. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, Edward hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y comenzó a besarle la garganta. Su mandíbula sin afeitar le rascó la piel, y para aliviarla le pasó la lengua despacio y sensualmente. Bella inhaló aire con dificultad.

-Edward, libérame, por favor -le rogó haciendo sonar las esposas.

Comprendiendo que habían llevado las cosas más lejos de lo que había esperado, y que todo había ocurrido muy rápido, Edward se apresuró a cumplir la petición. Desenredándose de su abrazo, tomó las llaves de la mesilla y abrió las esposas.

Frotó con los pulgares las muñecas de Bella, ligeramente enrojecidas, maldiciendo entre dientes por haberle hecho daño sin pretenderlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente -asintió Bella con voz ronca. Y, aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, se abalanzó sobre él.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Edward se encontró tumbado sobre su espalda, con Bella encima de él, sujeto firmemente por las muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, y las rodillas de la Joven manteniéndole las piernas inmóviles. ¡Como si tuviera intención de ir a ningún sitio... aunque pudiera!

A pesar de que Bella era más baja y menos fuerte que él, era evidente que estaba preparada para cuidar de sí misma en una situación amenazante.

-¿Es ése uno de los movimientos que os enseñan en la academia de policía?

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Bella.

-Bueno, también me han ayudado unos cursos de artes marciales -su abundante cabellera caía despeinada en torno al acalorado rostro, y le dedicó una mirada larga y relajada-. Creo que es mi turno, es lo justo -murmuró en tono seductor.

Se inclinó sobre él, y colocó su boca a unos centímetros de la de él, dejando que se mezclara la respiración entrecortada y excitada de ambos, y buscó sus ojos, perdiéndose en aquellos hipnóticos iris verdes.

Finalmente, bajó la cabeza y mordisqueó el labio inferior de Edward de un modo delicado y sensual, tirando de él con sus propios labios. Pasó a ocuparse del labio superior, con idéntica dedicación, pero sin entregarse del todo, dispuesta a volverlo loco.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la presión sobre las muñecas de Edward, hasta que decidió liberarlas. Sus labios continuaron bailando con los de él, y recorrió con las puntas de los dedos la longitud de sus brazos, pasando luego a colocar las palmas abiertas sobre el ancho tórax y estimular los pezones con los pulgares. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo esa deliciosa tortura, Edward le puso una mano en la nuca para fundir sus labios por completo, y dejando escapar un gemido casi animal, vertió en el profundo beso toda la pasión que se había acumulado en su interior a lo largo de las anteriores veinticuatro horas.

Su cuerpo parecía vibrar por la tensión y la necesidad imperiosa de tocar cada centímetro de su anatomía. Quería sentir sus femeninas curvas contra sus formas duras y angulosas; encontrar y devorar los puntos más sensibles con las manos, la boca y la lengua; imaginar lo que sería hundirse en ella, perderse en la deliciosa agonía de aquel mutuo placer, y hacerle el amor hasta terminar exhaustos y saciados.

Bella parecía tan inmersa en el hechizo del momento como él. Se removió sobre él, y deslizó la mano desde su torso hasta la cadera, en una caricia que lo hizo estremecerse. Edward siguió su ejemplo con ambas manos hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron la parte posterior de los aterciopelados y desnudos muslos. Pasó los pulgares sobre la zona, percibiendo cómo ella se estremecía y, sin dudarlo un instante, introdujo las manos por el dobladillo de los pantalones cortos.

La respiración de la Joven era cada vez más entrecortada, pero aun así no despegó su boca de la de él. Edward apreció que su piel era cálida, suave, y perfectamente lisa, con músculos desarrollados en su justa medida para no restarle feminidad. Decidiendo ser aún más atrevido, metió las manos por debajo del elástico de las braguitas, rozando sus nalgas y masajeándolas después, y resistió a duras penas el deseo de seguir el pliegue hasta encontrar el valle húmedo que sabía encontraría entre sus muslos.

Bella se estremeció, cerró los puños sobre su pecho y dejó escapar un gemido largo y profundo. Edward tragó saliva al escucharla, sintiendo la necesidad de ella con la misma fuerza que la suya propia.

Enganchó los pulgares por detrás de las rodillas de la Joven, y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Bella se dejó hacer, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y permitió que le abriera las piernas para rodearle las caderas, colocándose en la postura adecuada para acoplar la erección, dura como el acero, y su femenino calor.

Edward la sujetó por la cintura y, flexionando las caderas, la hizo apretarse contra su miembro despacio, descarada y rítmicamente, imitando el acto sexual. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos, y se unió a aquel ritmo simulado que él marcaba. Un placer sin igual inundó a Edward, amenazando con hacerle perder el control, y forzando los músculos de su abdomen al límite. Apretó los labios contra el cuello de Bella, imprimiendo ardientes besos húmedos por toda su garganta, y subió hacia la oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo con suavidad. Sus manos se introdujeron por debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta de la Joven y acariciaron sus pechos, haciéndola estremecerse.

Ansioso por tener aquellos suaves montículos contra su tórax, le subió la camiseta y la atrajo hacia así. Los pezones de Bella lo quemaron, como si fueran hierro candente, y ambos gimieron al unísono al mezclarse el calor de sus cuerpos. Edward nunca había creído que el sexo pudiera llegar a ser tan intenso. Y apenas habían hecho otra cosa que los meros juegos preliminares. Sí, tenía la seguridad de que los aguardaban sensaciones mucho más increíbles, si tan solo se atrevían a explorar las posibilidades.

Bella también parecía estar considerándolo, pues la misma pasión desatada se reflejaba en sus ojos de un color chocolate derretido, junto con una buena dosis de enfebrecida ansia. Pero, de pronto, un sonido desagradable e irritante irrumpió en el momento, sacándolos bruscamente de aquel estado de euforia.

Bella se puso alerta al instante, incorporándose y rompiendo el íntimo contacto entre sus cuerpos. La ley de la gravedad hizo que la camiseta subida cayera, y Edward se encontró maldiciendo en silencio por haber perdido la oportunidad de vislumbrar aquellos gloriosos senos, de acariciarlos, de pasar la lengua por sus cumbres de terciopelo, y tomar esas perfectas circunferencias en su boca.

El ruido de la alarma del despertador siguió sonando, incesante, hasta que Bella se levantó y lo apagó. No regresó con él, sino que se quedó allí, de pie, dándole la espalda.

Edward bajó las piernas del colchón, y se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, mirando a la Joven. Aceptaba que el hechizo del momento se hubiera roto, pero se dijo que no habían terminado, ni mucho menos. De hecho, para él apenas si habían empezado.

Bella se giró hacia él insegura, y se peinó el cabello con los dedos.

-Caray... -murmuró riéndose ligeramente. Parecía sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no había enfado en su expresión, ni arrepentimiento.

Edward lo interpretó como un signo positivo que le indicaba que ella se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que había participado en ello por voluntad propia.

-Sí, caray -afirmó él. Aquella palabra desde luego resumía la química que se había producido entre ellos.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa indulgente mientras se frotaba las palmas de las manos, vergonzosa, en los pantalones de algodón.

-Salvados por la campana, ¿eh?

-Al menos por esta vez... -contestó Edward con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Sabía que sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo, pero no le importaba. Después de aquel incendio que habían provocado juntos, no tenía ningún sentido negar la atracción que sentían, y era absurdo creer que no se repetiría de nuevo en un futuro cercano... Sobre todo si dependía de él.

Habían llegado a ese punto en el que nada volvería a ser como antes, en el que siempre estaría como referente la confianza que se habían otorgado momentos antes en la cama. Ella a él, y él a ella. Edward desde luego planeaba llevar aquello tan lejos como pudiera. La deseaba, quería tenerla completamente desnuda, húmeda, caliente, retorciéndose debajo de él, abrazada con fuerza a su cuerpo, en un puro frenesí sexual.

En un período de tiempo muy corto se había convertido en una especie de fiebre para él, y estaba convencido de que no bastaría una vez para quitársela de la cabeza. Ante él se extendía aún toda una semana libre, lejos de las obligaciones y el trabajo, toda una semana para entregarse a ella en cuerpo y alma hasta que averiguara adónde podía llevarlos aquello. ¿Quedaría sólo como una aventura salvaje pero pasajera, o como algo mucho más profundo y duradero? A finales de la semana, ambos lo sabrían.

- Bien, señorita Swan. Le toca mover a usted. ¿Adónde nos lleva esto?

Bella sonrió levemente, considerando el doble sentido de la pregunta, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Seguimos con el plan inicial, señor Cullen, a San Francisco... Para limpiar su nombre.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. Puede que hubiera optado por ignorar el verdadero sentido de su pregunta, pero la sombra del deseo en sus ojos le indicó que no le había cerrado la puerta.

Tras subir a la camioneta sus pertenencias, pagar la estancia en el motel y comprar dos cafés, sándwiches y algunas golosinas en el mismo restaurante de comida rápida del día anterior, volvían a estar en la carretera. Bella había calculado que llegarían a última hora de la tarde a su próxima parada. Si mantenía la velocidad que llevaba de ciento diez kilómetros/hora, se dijo Edward, desde luego lo conseguirían. Sin embargo, en su contra jugaba el mal tiempo, ya que el cielo, cada vez más oscuro, llevaba un par de horas amenazando lluvia.

Estaban ya lejos de Kelso, que había quedado atrás, a unos quinientos kilómetros, y a medio camino de su destino. Edward pudo comprobar que, aunque Bella no tenía ningún problema en hablar de todo tipo de cosas banales con él, era muy reacia a dejar que la conociera de verdad, a revelarle detalles más íntimos de su vida, sobre todo respecto a la pesadilla que había tenido aquella noche.

Fuera cual fuera el origen de ese mal sueño, sólo mencionarlo durante el trayecto la había puesto tensa y taciturna. Edward había intentado tratar el asunto del modo más directo posible, preguntándole quién era Jacob, pero lo único que ella le había explicado, de mala gana y con claros tintes de dolor y culpabilidad en su voz, era que había sido su compañero y que le habían disparado cuando estaban a punto de detener a un supuesto secuestrador de niños.

No había dicho otra palabra, pero Edward sospechaba que había mucho más. Sin embargo, como la mujer policía que había sido, Bella había cambiado hábilmente el tema de conversación, dirigiendo ella, las preguntas hacia él. Se las había ingeniado para sonsacarle aún más información acerca de su mundana y aburrida vida en Seattle, la clase de detalles que a nadie le interesaría oír, pero ese era un terreno seguro, y la sonrisa volvió al cabo de un rato a sus labios y sus hombros se relajaron. Tal vez era lo mejor, pensó Edward; no quería atosigarla.

Sin embargo, les quedaban aún muchas horas de viaje, y muchos kilómetros por delante, y ya le había hablado tanto de él que no sabía qué le quedaba por contarle, mientras que ella en cambio apenas había dicho nada sobre sí misma. Edward no podía evitar seguir sintiendo curiosidad por aquella mujer frágil y fuerte a la vez.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, admirando en silencio su perfil recortado contra las plomizas nubes de tormenta: las largas y oscuras pestañas que enmarcaban los expresivos ojos, la nariz, perfectamente esculpida, los altos pómulos, los cálidos labios, a la vez tan seductores y adictivos, y la pequeña barbilla, que marcaba su tozudez, pero a la vez también la clase de vulnerabilidad que había mostrado la noche anterior cuando se había acurrucado junto a él.

Aquel día se había puesto unos vaqueros más claros, con una blusa a juego, y había dejado en el asiento trasero la pistola de fogueo, las esposas, y la pistola dentro de su funda. Se había maquillado muy poco, y había vuelto a recogerse el cabello en una Coleta. Edward prefería verlo libre y suelto sobre sus hombros, aunque pensó mientras la miraba que era una encantadora paradoja, tan femenina por un lado, y tan valiente y temeraria por otro.

Bella pareció advertir que estaba observándola porque giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?

Lo cierto era que, después de cinco horas dentro del vehículo, habiendo parado solamente una vez para ir al servicio y un desayuno bastante pobre, las articulaciones y el estómago de Edward estaba empezando a protestar.

-Sí, pero me muero de hambre -admitió.

- Eres un pozo sin fondo -contestó Bella entre risas-. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar otra media hora, hasta que paremos en Medford a repostar?

Estaba claro que quería hacer el máximo de kilómetros en el mínimo tiempo posible. En fin, tanto mejor para él. Cuanto antes llegasen a San Francisco, antes se aclararían las cosas.

-Cuanto más me hagas esperar, más te costará -bromeó recordándole la cena pantagruélica de la noche anterior.

Las risas de Bella llenaron el interior del vehículo.

-Tranquilo, creo que podré permitírmelo -le dijo-. Pero, si no puedes esperar, a lo mejor queda algo del desayuno -añadió señalando con la cabeza una bolsa de plástico que había en el asiento trasero.

Edward la agarró, y empezó a rebuscar entre los envoltorios de los sándwiches que se había comido.

-Galletas con trocitos de chocolate, chicles, chocolatinas... Por Dios, Bella, tus hábitos alimentarios son atroces.

La Joven puso los ojos en blanco.

-Empiezas a recordarme a mi hermano Jasper. No sabes la de veces que me ha reñido por abusar de las chucherías... Desde que era niña.

-Y tenía razón al hacerlo -murmuró Edward distraídamente mientras abría una bolsa de galletas.

Bella apartó un instante la vista de la carretera para sacarle la lengua.

- Pues a juzgar por lo que tú tomaste anoche, tampoco se puede decir que comas muy sano –le espetó.

-Ya, pero al menos yo como otras cosas aparte de chocolate.

-Las mujeres necesitamos chocolate -le aseguró Bella fingiéndose ofendida-, así que pásame una de esas galletas y te lo perdonaré por esta vez.

Edward rió, disfrutando aquel ambiente distendido entre los dos, y le dio una galleta. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a estrellarse contra el parabrisas. Bella puso en marcha los limpiacristales.

-Tienes suerte de que me gustes -le confió-. Si no te habría hecho saber quién soy yo y me habría quedado todas las galletas.

Al recordar el modo en que lo había tumbado en la cama aquella mañana, Edward no dudó de sus palabras.

-Eso sería divertido -le dijo-, sobre todo en un espacio tan reducido -añadió mirando el asiento de atrás y meneando las cejas provocativamente en dirección a ella.

Bella sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara.

-Hum... Demasiado reducido.

-Eso no tiene por qué ser un inconveniente - replicó él con picardía. -Lo haría más interesante - muy, muy interesante, añadió para sí-. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez en un coche?

Bella sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

-Creía que estábamos hablando de galletas.

-Y estábamos, pero tú sacaste ese tema de pelearnos por ellas, y me has hecho pensar en todas las posiciones interesantes que dos personas pueden adoptar en un coche para hacer el amor.

Bella giró la cabeza para mirarlo y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez en un coche?

-A-a, yo pregunté primero -le recordó Edward.

Bella agarró el volante con más fuerza y suspiró, dispuesta a admitir la verdad.

- No, nunca llegué hasta el final. Solo besos y un poco de toqueteo. ¿Y tú? -inquirió curiosa volviéndose a mirarlo.

-Yo lo más lejos que llegué en un coche fue a la tercera base, en el asiento trasero con la chica a la que llevé al baile de graduación en el instituto, pero tampoco llegué al final -admitió con una sonrisa -. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿cierto?, hasta para hacer el amor en un coche.

Bella inspiró profundamente. Los pezones se le pusieron erectos, confirmando el pensamiento de Edward de que la idea la excitaba tanto como a él.

-Creo que no deberíamos seguir por este camino -dijo en un tono práctico.

Edward alzó la mano y le acarició el cuello, deleitándose en el suave tacto de su piel, y haciéndola estremecerse.

- Yo creo que no deberías descartar nada sin probarlo, Bella -murmuró con voz ronca.

-No he descartado nada -contestó ella con una sonrisa pícara en los labios-. Sólo digo que esta conversación no es muy adecuada para este momento, teniendo en cuenta que aún nos quedan muchos kilómetros por delante.

- Podrías considerarlo como un calentamiento. -sugirió Edward con un guiño.

Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento, acalorada.

-¿Y qué tal si dejamos este tema de conversación para otro momento, cuando no tenga que concentrarme en conducir con lluvia? -replicó, prudente-. Sé buen chico, pásame otra galleta y cambia de tema.

Edward se conformó al ver que la había excitado y obedeció.

-Muy bien, nuevo tema de conversación marchando junto con una deliciosa galleta -anunció dándole otra-. ¿Cuánto hace que trabajas como cazarrecompensas?

Bella sonrió frunciendo las cejas.

-El término correcto es «agente de recuperación de fianzas» -le contestó, divertida-. Llevo en esto desde los diecisiete años, pero sólo hace dos que tengo licencia. Me preparé para ello cuando dejé el cuerpo de policía, obtuve mi licencia, y empecé a trabajar para mi hermano Jasper, en su agencia de investigación.

Edward se quedó un rato callado, como pensativo.

-Debo decir que, dado el riesgo que implica tu profesión, teniendo que ir detrás de criminales potencialmente peligrosos y todo eso, me resulta increíble que tu familia te permitiera iniciarte en ello antes de alcanzar siquiera la mayoría de edad. ¿O es que tu padre se dedica a lo mismo y en tu casa se ve como algo normal?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi padre también era oficial de policía. Lo mataron de un disparo cuando cumplía con su deber. Yo acababa de cumplir los dieciséis. A partir de entonces fue Jasper principalmente quien se encargó de mí, ayudado por mi otro hermano, Seth, hasta que se alistó en los marines, seis meses después.

Edward tuvo la impresión de que faltaba en la respuesta un elemento crucial.

-¿Y dónde estaba tu madre todo ese tiempo?

Bella apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Eso es una larga historia.

A Edward le pareció advertir un matiz de amargura y resentimiento en su voz.

-Soy todo oídos.

La Joven giró la cabeza hacia él, dudosa.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres enterarte de todos los sórdidos detalles de mi poco ortodoxa vida familiar?

- No te lo habría preguntado si no me interesara -respondió Edward muy serio. No le parecía que su vida familiar pudiera haber sido más disfuncional que la suya-. Además, eres tú la que no querías hablar de sexo -le recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Y tenemos por delante una hora y media de carretera.

-Está bien -suspiró Bella-. Cuando vea que empiezas a cabecear y a roncar sabré que no quieres seguir escuchando la aburrida historia de mi vida.

-Dudo que nada relacionado contigo pueda aburrirme, cariño -le aseguró Edward metiéndose en la boca otra galleta.

Bella se quedó un rato callada antes de proseguir, como si estuviera pensando por dónde empezar.

- Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía cinco años, lo cual no es de extrañar en absoluto, ya que siempre estaban discutiendo por algo. Por lo que sé por mi hermano Jasper, mi madre estaba teniendo una aventura con un tipo de su oficina, y cuando a éste le ofrecieron un traslado, ella decidió que quería el divorcio para poder irse con él y casarse de nuevo.

-¿Y tus hermanos y tú os quedasteis con vuestro padre? -aventuró Edward.

-No, a mi madre no le bastó con abandonar a mi padre por otro hombre, quería hacerlo sufrir, y me utilizó a mí para ello, porque sabía lo mucho que me quería. Yo era la niña de sus ojos, y lo adoraba. Él ha sido la persona más importante en mi vida -su voz se tornó ligeramente emocionada, pero carraspeó para continuar-. En fin, mi madre luchó por obtener mi custodia y se la concedieron, de modo que dejó a mis hermanos con mi padre, y a mí me llevó con ella a Arizona. Durante el tiempo que estuve viviendo allí con ella y su segundo marido, apenas si se preocupaba de mí, pero había logrado lo que quería.

Un sentimiento de compasión surgió dentro de Edward.

-Debió de ser difícil para ti, y para tus hermanos y tu padre, haber sido separados de ese modo, por la fuerza.

Bella asintió.

- Lo fue. Recuerdo que me sentía sola, perdida, confusa, y que echaba muchísimo de menos mi hogar y a mi padre y a mis hermanos, pero sólo podía verlos durante las vacaciones de verano. Viví con mi madre y mi padrastro tres años, hasta que mi madre se mató en un accidente de tráfico.

-¿Y entonces tu padre consiguió tu custodia?

-No fue tan sencillo. -murmuró Bella. En el exterior un relámpago iluminó el cielo, seguido de un fuerte trueno, y una cortina de agua comenzó a descender del negro cielo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -inquirió Edward.

-Mi padrastro logró retenerme con él durante seis meses. Aseguraba que esa habría sido la voluntad de mi madre, pero, gracias a Dios, al fin mi padre le arrebató la custodia -continuó, aminorando la velocidad-. Entonces yo tenía ocho años, y regresé a Oakland, con mi familia. Mis hermanos se volvieron muy protectores conmigo, sobre todo Jasper, que se encargaba de mí porque mi padre tenía turnos variables en el departamento de policía.

- Bueno, no me sorprende que fueran protectores contigo, considerando que eras la pequeña, que eras una chica y que habíais estado separados tres años.

Bella le lanzó una mirada molesta por el hecho de que se pusiera del lado de sus hermanos.

-Sí, pero casi no podía ni ir al baño sin pedir permiso a Jasper -exageró-. Te lo aseguro, su actitud me hacía sentirme ahogada.

Edward giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla para que no lo viera sonreír. Estaba claro que en parte el comportamiento de sus hermanos se debía también a que ella era muy temeraria y cabezota, pero sabía que no le haría gracia escucharlo, así que permaneció callado. Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, continuó con la conversación.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo es eso de que empezaste en esto a los diecisiete?

-Cuando murió mi padre, Jasper tenía veintiún años, y en esa época compaginaba sus estudios en la universidad con un trabajo como vigilante de seguridad en un club nocturno. Yo era menor de edad, así que la custodia pasó a sus manos, y tuvo que ocuparse de Seth y de mí.

-¿Y dejó las clases?

-¿Jasper? -se rió Bella con cinismo pero también con innegable orgullo-. No, buscó un trabajo a tiempo completo para poder mantenemos y estudiaba por las noches. Es la persona más ambiciosa y firme que conozco, y eso puede ser una virtud, pero, en el caso de Jasper también se ha convertido en un defecto. Es de ideas fijas, y en lo que se refiere al trabajo o a lo que considera que se espera de él, jamás se desvía de sus objetivos.

Edward sintió que eso mismo podría aplicársele a él.

- Eso me recuerda a mí mismo -apuntó bajando la vista.

Bella se sintió mal por él.

- Bueno, al menos tú estás empezando a darte cuenta de que hay más en la vida que el próximo proyecto, caso o contrato -le dijo para animarlo-. En cambio, debo decir que no albergo demasiadas esperanzas de que Jasper abra los ojos como tú has hecho. Supongo que lleva tanto tiempo programado para ser responsable que es incapaz de disfrutar de las cosas más simples o, incluso, de darse cuenta de que su secretaria, Alice, está loca por él.

Edward enarcó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿De veras?

Bella asintió con una mueca de disgusto. Le parecía increíble que Jasper nunca se hubiera percatado de algo tan obvio.

-Sí, pero de todos modos no se trata solo de lo corto que es. Que Alice sea hija del que fuera superior de mi padre, su mejor amigo y mentor de Jasper, hace que él ni siquiera la considere como una mujer.

Edward se rió entre dientes. Estaba deseando conocer al hermano de Bella para poder formarse su propia opinión de él.

-En fin -continuó Bella-, volviendo a mi historia... Después de que muriera mi padre, Jasper empezó a trabajar para un investigador privado haciendo sobre todo trabajos de vigilancia de sospechosos, de seguridad y aprendiendo los entresijos de la profesión hasta que terminó sus estudios. Además, para ganar algún dinero extra empezó a aceptar casos para capturar a fugitivos de un afianzador de la zona y, como Seth se había alistado en los marines, cuando llegaban las vacaciones de verano y no encontraba a nadie que cuidara de mí, Jasper me llevaba con él -giró la cabeza para mirarlo, imaginando lo que estaría pensando-. Sí, ya sé que parece una locura por su parte arrastrar a una menor en algo potencialmente arriesgado, pero para mí, que siempre me sentía atada y sobreprotegida, era genial.

- De eso no me cabe duda -dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Y fue así como aprendiste profesión?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Esos fueron mis comienzos, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me encantaba todo este asunto de la persecución y la captura. Me parecía muy emocionante, y es rentable. Gracias a esos encargos Jasper consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente para poder enviarme a la universidad y abrir su propia agencia de investigación. El resto de la historia ya lo conoces. En fin, ¿qué puedo decir? Evidentemente, tras haberme criado no se tomó muy bien cuando decidí seguir los pasos de mi padre y los de él.

Edward extrajo otra galleta de la bolsa y le ofreció una a Bella, que aceptó.

-Es normal. Eres su hermana pequeña -le dijo-, y debe preocuparlo que puedan hacerte daño.

-Sí, bueno, ser la hermana pequeña es una de las cosas que me coartan -contestó ella con un suspiro-. Eso, y el ser una mujer además de un peso pluma, como a Seth le encanta llamarme.

Edward ladeó la cabeza divertido y curioso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Peso pluma?

-Sí, ya sabes; pequeña y delicada -le explicó con una expresión enfurruñada.

Edward se giró en el asiento para mirarla, admirando su figura.

- Pues desde mi punto de vista no es una mala combinación.

Bella resopló, dándole a entender que no compartía esa opinión.

-Mi estatura, mi complexión y mi género siempre han supuesto una desventaja frente a mis hermanos, sobre todo cuando decidí que quería ser policía. Además, es frustrante, porque muchos de los que fueron mis Colegas, e incluso los tipos con los que he salido, creen que no soy capaz de arreglármelas sola -de pronto se quedó callada, como pensativa, y una sombra de tristeza cruzó su rostro-. Y supongo que lo que ocurrió con Jacob les demostró que así era -murmuró, su voz cargada de dolor.

Lo había dicho tan quedamente, que Edward estaba seguro de que lo había dicho más para sí que para él. Se quedó callado, esperando que Bella prosiguiera, pero el prolongado silencio le indicó que no estaba dispuesta a dar más explicaciones. Iba a instarla a continuar, pero cuando ella lo miró y vio la tristeza en sus ojos comprendió que era mejor dejarlo estar.

A pesar de todo, una sonrisa prometedora se dibujó en los labios de la Joven.

-Me temo que era más de lo que querías saber de mí, ¿no es cierto?

-No, en absoluto -le aseguró Edward. Todo lo contrario, añadió para sí. Sólo había logrado hacer que se interesase aún más por ella. Él la veía como una mujer que luchaba por tener su propia identidad, que quería que los demás la aceptaran, y que la respetaran. Tras escuchar el relato de su turbulenta infancia y de haber vislumbrado su espíritu independiente, comprendía el porqué.

Con todo, sospechaba que ocultaba otros secretos, que aún no había llegado a su alma, que debía levantar muchas más capas.

-Me gustaría saber mucho más de ti -le dijo muy serio, en un tono suave y amable-. Todo lo que pueda aprender de ti, Bella Swan.

La Joven dejó escapar una risita vergonzosa.

-Después de esta conversación no creo que haya mucho más que contar.

-Seguro que lo hay -insistió él-. Como por ejemplo, tu nombre, Bella. ¿Es tu verdadero nombre o es un diminutivo?

Bella lo miró sorprendida. Obviamente había esperado una pregunta más difícil, o más personal.

-Mi nombre completo es Isabella. Fueron mis hermanos quienes lo acortaron a Bella cuando era muy pequeña, y desde entonces se me ha quedado.

-Isabella... -repitió Edward, como fascinado por lo femenino del sonido-. Me gusta. Es precioso y único, igual que tú, mientras que «Bella» va más con tu lado decidido, obstinado e independiente.

-Gracias... creo -Bella sonrió con ironía.

-Lo he dicho a modo de cumplido, y de nada- contestó él. En ese momento giró la cabeza hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba observando indicadores del tablero de control, y advirtió que su expresión se tornaba preocupada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No estoy segura -respondió Bella. Levantó la vista del tablero de control para mirar la lluvia a través del parabrisas y de nuevo volvió a los indicadores-. Me parece que el indicador de la temperatura marca más de lo normal.

A pesar de su preocupación siguieron, pero media hora más tarde se hizo patente que había algún problema. La aguja de la temperatura iba subiendo peligrosamente hacia la sección pintada en rojo que señalaba peligro, y del capó empezó a emerger vapor. Debía de ser un problema del motor.

Pasaron una señal en la carretera que indicaba una salida cercana, y dado que faltaban aún unos veinticinco kilómetros para llegar a Medford, Bella se vio obligada a tomar una decisión sobre la marcha.

-Voy a tener que tomar la próxima salida si no encontramos una gasolinera.

Sin embargo no parecía haber ninguna, ni tampoco restaurantes ni otros locales junto a la carretera en los siguientes minutos, así que finalmente tuvo que tomar la salida de la autopista. Era una estrecha carretera mal pavimentada que serpenteaba entre denso arbolado, alguna colina y verdes pastos. Ni una casa, ni una persona...

Cuando se habían alejado ya unos tres kilómetros y medio de la carretera interestatal, el vehículo se estremeció de pronto bruscamente y el motor se paró, obligando a Bella a sacarlo como pudo al arcén de grava, donde se detuvo.

La Joven alzó la vista hacia el cielo tormentoso y resopló para apartarse los mechones de la cara.

-Maldita sea -murmuró, obviamente contrariada por el contratiempo-. ¿Qué diablos le habrá pasado a este trasto? Jasper lo llevó a revisar hace menos de un mes.

- Tranquila, Bella, éstas son cosas que pasan -intervino Edward-. Saldré y levantaré el capó para echar un vistazo.

Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero Bella lo detuvo agarrándolo por la manga de la camisa.

-Yo lo haré, entiendo de mecánica.

El modo en que tenía alzada la barbilla le indicó a Edward que era mejor no discutir, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado calentito y cómodo, dentro del coche, mientras ella salía fuera sola con el aguacero cayendo, por mucho que entendiera de mecánica.

-Cuatro ojos siempre ven más que dos, ¿no crees?

Bella dudó un instante, pero finalmente accedió al comprender que no conseguiría disuadirlo.

-De acuerdo.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y tumbó el asiento para poder acceder con más facilidad al maletero. Abrió un compartimento lateral, extrajo de él un trapo, una linterna y un paraguas, y regresó a la parte delantera.

-Ya que insistes en acompañarme, puedes sostenerme el paraguas para que no me ponga hecha una sopa -le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. En fin, si se sentía mejor llevando ella la batuta, no tenía ningún inconveniente. «Está visto que a esta chica no le van los caballeros andantes», se dijo.

A Bella le llevó menos de dos minutos descubrir cuál era el problema: el manguito del radiador había reventado.

Encima de ellos retumbaban los truenos, y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. No había nada que pudieran hacer, de modo que cerraron el capó y volvieron a meterse en el coche. A pesar del paraguas, el viento había arrojado la lluvia sobre ellos, y los dos estaban bastante mojados. Además, sin el aire acondicionado, el interior del vehículo se vio pronto inundado por un calor pegajoso.

Bella tomó el teléfono móvil para pedir ayuda a una agencia de servicio en carretera, pero la pantalla mostró un irritante mensaje de «fuera de cobertura», y dejó escapar un improperio.

-Genial -masculló, derrotada-. Estamos atrapados por una tormenta en medio de ninguna parte por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, no hay forma de pedir ayuda y la carretera está desierta -resopló y se volvió a mirar a Edward-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Por desgracia Edward no tenía poderes mágicos para poder resolver el problema, pero era un hombre de recursos, y decidió que podían aprovechar la oportunidad para relajarse y disfrutar hasta que parase la tormenta y pudieran aventurarse al exterior para pedir auxilio.

Recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacía un rato sobre hacer el amor en un coche, alargó la mano hacia ella y recorrió con los dedos su hombro y siguió hacia abajo, acariciando la piel desnuda del brazo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya no tienes que concentrarte en conducir, estaba pensando que podíamos probar la parte de atrás y pasar un buen rato hasta que escampe. Podemos empezar con unos besos y unas caricias, y llegar hasta donde tú quieras -la tentó con una sonrisa lasciva-. ¿Qué me dices, Bella?

Vio cómo la Joven tragaba saliva mientras consideraba su proposición, junto con todas las sensuales posibilidades que los aguardaban si accedía. Edward por su parte estaba ansioso por repetir aquella maravillosa experiencia que habían compartido antes de abandonar el motel aquella mañana, antes de que el dichoso despertador los interrumpiera.

La tensión pareció comenzar a disiparse del cuerpo de Bella, y el deseo reemplazó la expresión dubitativa en su rostro.

-Si tú estás dispuesto, yo también lo estoy - murmuró.

Y reafirmó su atrevida respuesta pasando la primera a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptación.**8

Bella se quedó sentada de rodillas sobre la suave manta de franela que había extendido en la parte de atrás, esperando a que Edward se uniera a ella. Sus ojos recorrieron el estrecho espacio. Había puesto a un lado la caja de herramientas y la neverita portátil para que no estorbaran, pero aun así, aunque ella podía tumbarse y estirarse, le parecía que Edward iba a estar bastante incómodo.

Su vista fue a posarse entonces en el inutilizable teléfono móvil, que había dejado sobre la consola del tablero de mandos. Fue como un recordatorio no deseado de todo lo que la esperaba de regreso a su hogar: la realidad y un hermano estricto que la regañaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, fuera o no Edward inocente.

Sin duda Jasper habría tratado de llamarla, y estaría preocupado al ver que no le contestaba, y más sabiendo que estaría acompañada por quien él pensaba era un delincuente. Era natural que se preocupara, cualquier hermano se preocuparía, pero al final no le quedaría otro remedio que confiar en ella, en su intuición y en su capacidad de arreglárselas sola. Y aquello desde luego sería casi imposible para Jasper, concluyó Bella con un suspiro.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento quería olvidarse de todo, excepto de aquel hombre por el que se sentía tan atraída. No quería pensar en Jasper, ni en el sermón que la esperaba, ni en cómo todo el mundo parecía cuestionar sus decisiones y juicios durante los últimos dos años... incluida ella misma. Ya no tenía dudas respecto a Edward, porque estaba logrando que recuperara una parte de sí que había perdido tras la muerte de Jacob. De nuevo quería, necesitaba, sentirse viva y deseada, y Edward Cullen había hecho aquello posible.

Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta al ver cómo su prisionero pasaba a la parte trasera entre los dos asientos, y su aroma cautivó los sentidos de la Joven. No tenía sentido mostrarse tímida o recatada, así que se sacudió de encima todas las inhibiciones que podían impedir que disfrutase plenamente de aquel momento. Edward la excitaba en un sentido físico, pero en lo emocional y lo personal parecía comprenderla mejor que cualquiera de los hombres con los que había salido, y aquello también la excitaba enormemente.

Tras quitarse las deportivas y los calcetines húmedos, como ella había hecho, Edward se arrodilló frente a ella, y colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, atrayendo la atención de ella hacia la más que obvia erección que empujaba ya contra la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Bella tragó saliva para aliviar la repentina sequedad que notaba en la garganta. Era un hombre tan sólido, tan masculino... De algún modo, tuvo de repente la certeza de que lo que ocurriera entre ellos allí dentro sería distinto a cuanto había experimentado hasta entonces.

Edward podía darle todo lo que ansiaba, satisfacer el deseo que había reprimido durante años, pero sabía que cuando todo terminara, cuando tuvieran que separarse, no le exigiría nada. Volverían a sus vidas anteriores, en Estados alejados por kilómetros y kilómetros. Ninguno de los dos estaba buscando un compromiso, ni ataduras. Era agradable no tener que preocuparse por esas cosas, y estaba decidida a aprovechar el tiempo que pasara con él al máximo, tomando todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle, porque ningún otro hombre la había hecho sentir y desear tan intensamente. Y lo cierto era que después de haber pasado los dos últimos años tratando de probarse a sí misma, pendiente solo del trabajo, le parecía que ya era hora de poner por delante sus propias necesidades.

Extendió el brazo y puso la palma de la mano sobre el pecho de Edward, absorbiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón y el calor abrasador que transmitía, aun a través de la húmeda camiseta. Tocó con un dedo uno de los rígidos pezones, y observó cómo los ojos de Edward se oscurecían de hambre de ella.

Bella contuvo el aliento, excitada. La lluvia continuaba golpeando los cristales, creando un provocativo _staccato_ que incrementó la sensualidad entre los dos. El escenario formado por los altos árboles que rodeaban el coche, junto con el cielo gris encima de ellos y el chorreo de la lluvia por las ventanas, añadía todavía más erotismo al momento.

Bella esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

-Sí que es estrecho esto, ¿eh? -dijo refiriéndose a la conversación que habían tenido momentos antes sobre todas las posiciones interesantes que dos personas podían adoptar en un espacio reducido.

Edward parpadeó, la lascivia aún más marcada en sus iris verdes.

- Pues le echaremos la creatividad que haga falta.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Edward, Bella bajó despacio la mano hacia el liso abdomen, que se tensó a su contacto.

- Y además hay bastante humedad y hace un poco de calor -dijo Bella en un tono quedo, sin aliento.

- Eso hace más placentera la fricción de piel contra piel -respondió Edward. Seguía teniendo las manos sobre los muslos, pero sus palabras y el profundo timbre de su voz eran tan eróticos como caricias-. Quítate la goma del pelo, Bella, quiero que tu cabello fluya libre.

Incapaz de negarle nada, la Joven hizo lo que le decía, y su pelo se deslizó sobre sus hombros.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Edward enredó los dedos en los húmedos mechones, y atrajo el rostro de la Joven hacia el suyo.

Bella cerró los ojos, y entreabrió los labios, segundos antes de que la boca de Edward los reclamara en un beso francés. Bella gimió suavemente al sentir la invasión de su lengua y saborearlo.

Edward hizo el beso aún más profundo, robándole el aliento hasta que todo pensamiento coherente abandonó su mente.

-La camiseta, Edward... -jadeó contra sus labios, tirando de ella-, quítatela...

Con un rápido movimiento, Edward agarró la prenda por el dobladillo y se la sacó por la cabeza.

-¿Mejor?

-Oh, mucho mejor -aprobó Bella plantando las manos en el ancho tórax. Lo acarició, deleitándose en la sensación de la suave piel y los firmes músculos, y se inclinó hacia él, depositando un reguero de besos húmedos y cálidos por toda la garganta, lamiéndolo y aspirando con la boca. Edward se estremeció de arriba abajo al sentir sus labios descender hacia el pecho. Bella mordisqueó suavemente los pezones erectos, y lo escuchó contener el aliento y gemir cuando ella los chupó repetidamente.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hacia abajo, Edward la detuvo, haciendo que se echara hacia atrás. Se miraron largo rato. Un trueno rugió en el exterior, y la camioneta retumbó.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, y Edward volvió a fundir su boca con la de ella una vez más, mientras la empujaba despacio para tumbarla sobre la manta y se colocaba sobre ella, interponiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas.

Los besos empezaron a hacerse más lentos, y Edward fue desabrochándole uno a uno los botones de la blusa, volviéndola loca por la tranquilidad de sus movimientos, haciéndola sentir mareada por el acuciante deseo de experimentar la caricia de sus manos sobre la piel que quedaría al descubierto.

Cuando al fin hubo terminado, abrió la blusa y la sacó de la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Bella se estremeció cuando su boca exploró el contorno de sus senos, aún cubiertos por el sostén. Edward los probó con pequeños mordisquitos, hasta alcanzar las erguidas puntas, y apretó la lengua contra ellas a través del encaje.

Bella sintió que la impaciencia se apoderaba de ella, y casi se desvaneció de alivio cuando él desabrochó el cierre frontal del sujetador, liberando finalmente sus pechos. Apartando las copas a los lados, Edward repasó los dedos por los titilantes pezones, increíblemente rígidos por sus caricias, y húmedos, tanto por sus lengüetazos como por la humedad que había dentro del vehículo a causa de la lluvia y el calor combinado de sus cuerpos. Incluso las ventanas estaban empañadas por su agitada respiración.

Edward trazó círculos en tomo a la aureola, y la humedad de la piel de Bella incrementó la fricción, aumentando el placer de la caricia.

Le dirigió a la Joven una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, hace bastante calor y hay mucha humedad aquí dentro.

-Yo desde luego siento como si estuviera ardiendo -asintió Bella sonriendo también. Y, de algún modo, intuía que la temperatura iba a subir más todavía.

-Sí, sí que lo estás -reconvino Edward con voz ronca, acariciándole los brazos-. Veamos qué podemos hacer para refrescarte un poco.

Acercó la neverita portátil, retiró la tapa, y rebuscó entre las latas, pero en vez de extraer un refresco, como Bella esperaba, sacó un cubito de hielo y lo introdujo en su boca, para cerrara continuación la fría palma sobre su seno. Bella contuvo la respiración sorprendida ante la sensación, a la vez inesperada y excitante. Antes de que pudiera apartarle la mano, Edward bajó la cabeza y le pasó la helada lengua por el cuello, para capturar después sus labios, y abrirle la boca, deslizando dentro de ella el cubito a medio derretir.

Comenzaron un sensual juego de intercambio del trozo de hielo, hasta que este se deshizo por completo. El beso continuó, pero Bella necesitaba tocar a Edward, y sus manos se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo: los hombros, los brazos, el torso, el vientre, las caderas... Allí se topó con la frustrante barrera de los pantalones. Edward interrumpió el beso con un quejumbroso gemido e inspiró aire con fuerza.

-Compórtate, Bella -le dijo fingiéndose escandalizado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es que sólo vas a poder divertirte tú?

Edward ladeó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Pretendes decirme que no lo estás pasando bien?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa pícara lentamente.

-Es sólo que no creo que la balanza esté ni tan siquiera equilibrada. Tú te estás llevando todos los honores -le reprochó.

Mientras hablaba, Bella recorrió el muslo de Edward con la palma de la mano hasta detenerse junto a la enorme erección que parecía amenazar con reventar los botones del pantalón vaquero. Bella colocó la mano encima, sintiendo una cierta satisfacción al tenerlo completamente en su poder y al comprobar que ella no era la única que estaba tremendamente excitada. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo acarició despacio. Notó que la erección crecía más aún, poniéndose dura como el granito y, de pronto, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en rodear con su palma todo aquel agresivo calor masculino y saborearlo con la lengua.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que intentó desabrocharle el cinturón para dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías, Edward la agarró por las muñecas impidiéndoselo. Le dio un beso largo y profundo, mientras apartaba de su piel por completo el sujetador y la blusa. Bella levantó los brazos para facilitarle la maniobra, pero pronto comprendió que había sido un error, porque se encontró con las manos presas por los puños de la camisa, que Edward había anudado en tomo a sus muñecas.

Bella dio un tirón, pero el nudo era firme.

- Estoy empezando a creer que tienes cierta fijación erótica, Edward... -murmuró.

-¿Te refieres a hacerte esclava de mis deseos? -sugirió él observando los generosos senos de Bella y los erguidos pezones.

La Joven se preguntó si los tomaría en su boca o la haría suplicar para que lo hiciera. Si no lo hacía pronto, desde luego, estaba dispuesta a rebajarse.

Edward pasó los dedos por la cintura de Bella.

-¿Te gusta estar así, a mi merced? -dijo acariciándola de nuevo.

Bella no podía negar lo que su cuerpo gritaba a voces.

-Sí, pero me gustaría más que me dejaras acariciarte yo también.

Pero Edward meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, y extendió el brazo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-Si me tocas otra vez como lo has hecho antes, perdería el control.

-¿Y eso sería tan malo? -le espetó Bella con voz mimosa.

Edward le acarició la muñeca con el pulgar repetidamente.

-Sí, en especial cuando quiero asegurarme de que tú estés satisfecha por completo antes de dejarme ir.

Bella pestañeó de un modo pícaro.

-Caray, sí que eres caballeroso...

-Si eso es lo que quieres pensar... -contestó él con una sonrisa lobuna. Y relumbró en sus ojos un brillo peligroso que hizo que los latidos de Bella se hicieran mucho más rápidos-. Lo cierto es que, en realidad, se trata sólo de egoísmo por mi parte, porque quiero verte disfrutar. Saber que estás así, atada y que eres cautiva de mis caprichos me excita aún más. Dime, ¿no te excita a ti también?

-¿Qué crees tú? -respondió Bella sin ningún pudor.

-Hum... Yo diría que sí, pero quiero estar completamente seguro.

Y, sin retirar la mano con la que le sostenía las muñecas, introdujo la otra de nuevo en la neverita y extrajo otro hielo, que se metió en la boca. Esta vez, en cambio, lo masticó rompiéndolo en trozos, bajó la cabeza hacia su pecho y tomó uno de los pezones en su fría boca, abriéndola poco a poco para engullir tanto como podía del seno, succionando y repasando la lengua en espiral sobre el pezón.

Bella apretó los dedos y estuvo a punto de protestar ante el tremendo contraste entre la helada boca de Edward y su ardiente piel, pero de sus labios sólo escapó un gemido ahogado. Edward fue alternando entre un seno y otro seno, hasta que Bella estaba tan cerca del clímax que no sabía si podría aguantar más.

Lo escuchó rebuscar de nuevo en la neverita, sin saber qué se le ocurriría esa vez. Los fríos dedos de Edward se colocaron sobre su estómago y trazaron una senda circular en tomo al ombligo y a lo largo de la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

Edward se detuvo un momento para que Bella abriera los ojos y lo mirara. Entonces, empezó a juguetear con el primer botón de los vaqueros.

-¿Quieres más? -murmuró en tono seductor.

Bella advirtió que de nuevo estaba pidiéndole permiso para continuar, dejándole la última palabra a ella. Si él acababa de decir que era egoísta, Bella estaba comenzando a sentirse codiciosa, porque quería más y más.

-Sí... por favor -susurró, ansiosa.

Con una agilidad que la maravilló, Edward le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, pero, para su extrañeza, le dejó puestas las braguitas, empapadas por el deseo.

Edward introdujo por tercera vez la mano en la nevera y, con otro cubito en la mano, lo deslizó alrededor del ombligo, y descendió hacia el borde de las braguitas, para ascender de nuevo. Se inclinó sobre ella y echó una bocanada de aire caliente sobre la piel húmeda. Bella se estremeció de un modo incontrolable.

Edward colocó el cubito dentro de su ombligo, y subió la mano al pecho de la Joven.

-No te muevas, Bella -murmuró cuando ella se retorció para hacer caer el frío hielo que abrasaba su piel.

Los ojos de la Joven se abrieron como platos. ¡Dios!, ¿no estaría hablando en serio? Sin embargo, al mirarlo a los ojos comprendió que sí. Los segundos pasaban, y el hielo iba derritiéndose, chorreando hacia los lados por su estómago. La sensación era increíblemente erótica, y a la vez enloquecedora, porque él le había ordenado que no se moviera, cuando ella no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Bella cerró los ojos y gimoteó como una niña, pero no se movió.

-Edward, está muy frío...

-A-a, el hielo se queda ahí por ahora -insistió él. Se inclinó para besarla en el cuello y le susurró al oído-: Espera, voy a darte otra cosa en qué pensar.

Introdujo la mano entre sus piernas y apretó dos dedos helados contra su montículo.

-Aquí abajo estás ardiendo; creo que debería refrescarte un poco.

Bella sabía lo que iba a hacer antes siquiera de que él introdujera los dedos por debajo del elástico, pero aun así el helado tacto de su mano no le resultó menos intenso. Contuvo la respiración cuando los fríos dedos se aventuraron entre los cálidos y húmedos pliegues, para penetrarla después rápida y completamente.

Bella jadeó con fuerza al sentir cómo sus músculos internos lo abrazaban y se derritió contra sus dedos. El pulgar de Edward se unió, acariciándola desde fuera con pasadas rítmicas y firmes.

Bella emitió un largo e intenso gemido, sintiendo como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo bombardeado desde una docena de direcciones distintas, y ella fuera incapaz de concentrarse en una. Quería que le liberara las manos para poder darle el mismo placer a él, y quería abrir más las piernas, pero los vaqueros colgando en sus rodillas y la pierna de Edward interpuesta entre ellas se lo impedía. El vientre de la Joven tembló al sentir que él incrementaba el ritmo de fricción con sus dedos, y el cubito seguía disolviéndose.

-Estás conteniéndote, Isabella -murmuró Edward-. Déjate llevar y entrégate a mí...

Y, tras decir eso, Edward apretó los dedos más adentro de ella, empujándolos contra el clítoris. Bella estaba al borde del éxtasis. La visión se le nubló, y de pronto un orgasmo increíble y voluptuoso le sobrevino. Bella se revolvía sobre la manta, gimiendo y jadeando mientras aquella gloriosa sensación la consumía.

En el exterior un relámpago iluminó el cielo, seguido del retumbar del trueno. Mientras el ruido y la luz se extinguían, Bella se sintió flotar de vuelta a la Tierra, saciada, completamente relajada, maravillosamente agotada.

Abrió los ojos buscando los de Edward. Su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido por el calor y la humedad, y sus iris verdes parecían brillantes ascuas. Despacio, muy despacio, para que ella disfrutara cada instante de su retirada, deslizó los dedos fuera de ella, la besó suavemente y finalmente la liberó, deshaciendo el nudo que restringía sus manos.

Pero Bella no quería ser libre aún, no cuando él no había recibido nada, habiéndose mostrado tan generoso con ella. No cuando aún se sentía vacía en lo más profundo de su ser, a pesar del fabuloso orgasmo que acababa de tener. .Bajó los brazos y se empezó a incorporar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el hielo se había derretido por completo y el agua se estaba derramando hacia abajo.

Se rió ligeramente. Edward la había tenido tan ocupada que se había olvidado del hielo.

-He sido una buena chica y el cubito se quedó donde lo pusiste -le dijo.

-Has sido una chica muy buena -asintió él. Bajó la mirada hacia su estómago-. Pero el hielo se ha derretido y, de repente tengo mucha, mucha sed.

Edward bajó la cabeza y lamió el agua, introduciendo la lengua en su ombligo, y al instante Bella sintió que volvía a vibrar con renovado deseo. Sin embargo, aquella vez quería que la satisfacción fuera mutua. Los dientes de Edward rozaron uno de sus senos, y sus dedos se deslizaron por el muslo, pero antes de que la enviara a otro viaje por los cielos sin él, Bella le agarró la muñeca para detenerlo, y enredó los dedos de la otra mano en sus cabellos, alzándole la cabeza.

Edward, que estaba a punto de tomar un pezón entre sus labios la miró interrogante. Bella se sintió conmovida, al comprender que él no esperaba nada a cambio de todo el placer que le había dado, pero precisamente aquello le hizo desearlo aún más.

-Edward, te necesito... Dentro de mí...

Lo sintió estremecerse ante su ruego, pero a sus ojos asomó una sombra de pesar.

-Dios... No sabes cuánto lo deseo yo también, pero cuando planeé mi viaje no se me ocurrió ninguna razón por la que fuera a necesitar preservativos, y no querría dejarte embarazada.

-Estoy tomando la píldora -le dijo la Joven. Viendo la curiosidad en sus ojos, le explicó-: Mi médico me lo recomendó hace unos años, porque el estrés y la ansiedad estaban volviendo locas a mis hormonas, y mis periodos eran muy irregulares.

Edward sonrió, y sus hombros se relajaron aliviados.

-Sea cual sea la razón, estoy profundamente agradecido a tu médico -le dijo-, siempre y cuando tú lo quieras, por supuesto...

-Lo quiero -aseguró Bella. En su vida había estado tan segura de nada-. Y como has sido tú quien me ha dejado así -le dijo indicando los vaqueros colgando en torno a sus rodillas-, voy a dejar que me quites el resto de la ropa.

Edward obedeció al punto, con una facilidad y una rapidez pasmosas, deslizando los vaqueros y las braguitas hacia abajo y sacándoselos por los pies.

Momentos después, Bella yacía completamente desnuda sobre la manta de franela, con él arrodillado entre sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, bajando lentamente hasta detenerse en la parte más íntima de su ser.

El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba, su respiración trabajosa, y Bella vio su propio deseo reflejado en el masculino rostro, estremeciéndose una vez más. Aquella caricia visual resultó casi tan excitante como las caricias físicas, e hizo que su cuerpo titilara con renovadas ansias. Sin embargo, de pronto observó que él aún no se había quitado los pantalones.

-Edward -le susurró-, estoy a punto de perder el control...

Él esbozó una sonrisa pecaminosa.

-Bien, porque eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, metió los brazos por debajo de sus piernas, manteniéndolas separadas, y bajó la cabeza, devorándola con la lengua.

Bella contuvo el aliento, y arqueó la espalda al sacudirla un intenso placer.

Aquella vez Edward no la trató con delicadeza, ni procedió con cautela, sino que sus lengüetazos fueron insistentes y agresivos, sus incursiones ardorosas y apasionadas. Parecía estar exigiéndole una nueva rendición, y Bella se la concedió. El clímax le sobrevino tan rápido que Bella gritó incoherente el nombre de él una y otra vez.

Edward se retiró, y se desabrochó el cinturón con urgencia.

-No puedo esperar más -jadeó-, tengo que poseerte...

Se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, liberando la erección, y permitiendo que Bella lo admirara por primera vez en todo su esplendor.

Era tan magnífico como ella lo había imaginado cuando vislumbró su silueta a través de las puertas de la ducha la noche anterior.

En lugar de aproximarse a ella en la postura tradicional del misionero, Edward le deslizó los dedos por debajo de las rodillas, y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras le abría más las piernas, que quedaron flexionadas a ambos lados de las caderas. Colocó los muslos de Bella sobre los suyos, se inclinó hacia delante, y frotó la cabeza de su miembro contra los sensibles pliegues femeninos, compartiendo su humedad antes de introducirse en ella un centímetro, y entonces...

Se detuvo.

Bella emitió un gemido ahogado de frustración, y sus manos se aferraron como garras a la manta. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Edward para suplicarle que acabara con aquel tormento, pero las fieras emociones que danzaban en sus ojos la pillaron desprevenida.

-¿Edward? -lo llamó sin aliento, preguntándose si habría cambiado de opinión.

- Te deseo, Bella Swan -murmuró él en un tono posesivo-. ¿Estás lista para recibirme dentro de ti?

La Joven se estremeció. Quería que aquello ocurriera, lo deseaba tanto como él.

-Sí -susurró. Y deslizo una mano entre sus muslos para acariciar con las puntas de los dedos el palpitante miembro introducido en parte dentro de ella-, estoy lista.

A Edward pareció bastarle con aquella respuesta, ya que inmediatamente se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo, penetrándola por completo. Sus gemidos de placer mutuo se confundieron con el ruido de otro trueno sobre sus cabezas y la lluvia golpeteando furiosa contra los cristales.

Edward apenas le concedió tiempo para acomodarse a esa primera embestida, ya que se retiró y, haciendo palanca con los fuertes muslos, le abrió las piernas un poco más y la penetró con mayor intensidad, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

Con los ojos brillantes, Edward introdujo las manos por debajo de sus brazos, pasó las palmas por la espalda de la Joven, y las apretó finalmente contra sus hombros para atraerla aún más hacia sí. Los senos de Bella quedaron aplastados contra su tórax, y sus piernas le rodeaban la cintura de un modo muy excitante, e increíblemente erótico.

-Eres maravillosa, Bella... -masculló Edward con la mandíbula apretada, intentando controlarse todo o que era capaz-. No sé si podré aguantar mucho más...

Bella deslizó las manos por la musculosa espalda de él, y le masajeó las nalgas.

-Pues entonces no lo hagas... -lo urgió.

Con un gruñido salvaje, Edward posó los labios sobre los de ella, robándole el aliento, al tiempo que empujaba hacia delante las caderas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza y el impacto de sus embestidas, pero Bella lo provocaba con las manos y la boca para que le diera más.

Estaban haciendo el amor de un modo desinhibido, apasionado, tan salvaje como la tormenta que estaba cayendo fuera. Era la clase de unión que Bella quería, y aparentemente él también la necesitaba.

Increíblemente, Bella sintió que el maravilloso ascenso comenzaba de nuevo, e iba aumentando. Y de pronto se encontró retorciéndose debajo de él, gimiendo extasiada al sentir que el orgasmo la invadía.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando las caderas a un ritmo frenético, y gritó su nombre varias veces, enardecido, mientras caía irremediablemente por el precipicio del placer con ella.

Aquella vez, al compartir con él esa explosión de calor, Bella tuvo la sensación de que no sólo le había entregado a aquel hombre tan generoso su cuerpo, sino también un pedazo de su alma y su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptación. ****enjoy **

**9 **

Edward decidió que después de unos minutos despertaría a Bella, pero por el momento, con su cálido cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo, la manta de franela echada descuidadamente sobre ellos, y la lluvia, ya menos intensa, golpeando suavemente los cristales, se deleitó regocijándose en la satisfacción y el contento que sentía. Era la clase de relajación del cuerpo y la mente que sobrevenía sólo a algo tan increíble como lo que acaba de ocurrir entre ellos.

Era innegable que el sexo con Bella había sido maravilloso, agotador, y habían estado tan sincronizados que parecía que llevasen años siendo amantes. Sin embargo, tras el fantástico orgasmo con que habían culminado los juegos eróticos previos, había brillado algo más íntimo entre los dos, una especie de conexión emocional; él al menos la había sentido, aunque le había dado la impresión de que Bella había luchado contra ella.

Edward había creído reconocer en aquel instante ese tipo de vínculo que le había faltado todos esos años.

Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el cabello castaño de la Joven, inhalando el aroma excitante del deseo saciado, mezclado con la humedad que había en la camioneta.

El brazo que tenía colocado en torno a la cintura de Bella se tensó, posesivo. Aquel momento perfecto de tranquilidad y compenetración le recordaba todas las cosas que había sacrificado por culpa de su trabajo: una mujer en su vida, y quizá en un futuro su esposa, y una familia.

Siempre había querido tener ambas cosas, seguro de que su vida sería distinta de la de sus padres, pero desde el día en que su prometida había salido de su vida, se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacerles, a esa esposa y esos hijos que quería tener, lo mismo que su padre les había hecho a él y a su madre: ponerlos en un segundo lugar, por detrás de la compañía. Y lo cierto era que tenía miedo a no poder cambiar, a actuar igual que su padre cuando se viera obligado a elegir entre las responsabilidades que implicaba la compañía y esa familia que planeaba tener.

Por eso, a lo largo de esos tres años había preferido no comprometerse demasiado en ninguna de las relaciones fugaces que había tenido. Además, no solo no había tenido tiempo para ello, sino que ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Tanya lo había atraído tanto como Bella. Su compleja personalidad lo tenía intrigado, y su cándida sensualidad le hacía desearla como jamás había deseado a otra mujer. Eso mismo le hizo decidir, en ese instante, que si su relación iba en el camino adecuado, se aseguraría de anteponer sus propias necesidades a las exigencias de su trabajo.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía que tomar una serie de decisiones difíciles, que afectarían a las vidas de muchas personas que dependían de él; decisiones que, de pronto, incluían también a aquella preciosa y vibrante mujer. No estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella cuando todo se hubiese resuelto. Había despertado en él emociones que no había creído que pudiera tener, y le había hecho desear, aún con mayor intensidad, una vida de verdad, una vida plena.

Por desgracia, sospechaba que Bella no sentía exactamente lo mismo que él. Le había dejado muy claro que era una mujer fuerte e independiente, y él estaba convencido de que era eso, y mucho más, como vulnerable emocionalmente, y sensible, aunque eso ella jamás lo admitiría. Le daba la impresión de que estaba todo el tiempo tratando de demostrar algo; a sí misma, a sus hermanos, y a cualquier hombre que tratase de acercársele demasiado... Lo cual lo incluía a él.

Tal vez se mostrara desinhibida cuando hacían el amor, pero Edward había advertido que había barreras muy altas en torno a su alma que él no había logrado atravesar. Pero al menos tenía la impresión de que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él durante los días que pasaran juntos, sin restricciones. Si tenía que recurrir al sexo para traspasar esas barreras, lo haría gustoso.

Levantó el brazo de la cintura de Bella y le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. La había dejado descansar una hora, dándole unos minutos extra para reponerse de la agitada noche que habían pasado. Detestaba la idea de tener que perturbar su apacible sueño, pero no podían arriesgarse a esperar más, porque cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera una nueva tormenta a la que acababa de pasar, y tampoco sabía cuánto tendrían que caminar para encontrar ayuda.

Tocó el brazo de Bella suavemente para despertarla.

-Bella... -le susurró al oído imprimiendo un beso en su hombro desnudo-, Bella tienes que despertar ya. Tenemos que vestirnos e ir a buscar ayuda -le dijo. «Y comida», añadió para sí. Necesitaba algo más que chocolate.

Bella se desperezó, estirando sus voluptuosas curvas contra el cuerpo de Edward, frotando sus piernas contra las de él y volviendo a excitarlo.

-¿De verdad tenemos que irnos ya? -le preguntó, soñolienta.

Edward sonrió. Si por él fuera, se quedaría allí para siempre.

-Creo que la tormenta ya ha pasado, así que creo que es un buen momento para aventuramos ahí fuera.

Bella giró la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro y le susurró, mimosa, haciendo pucheros.

-Quedémonos un poquito más... -aún no lograba abrir los ojos del todo. Alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, y se echó hacia atrás presionando sus nalgas contra la entrepierna de Edward, de modo que su erección se deslizó en el hueco húmedo y cálido entre los muslos de Bella.

Edward sintió que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para no admitir que aquel era todo el incentivo que necesitaba para concederle su petición. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, le lamió el cuello, y tomó uno de sus senos en la mano.

El pezón de la Joven se endureció al instante contra la palma de su mano.

-Eres absolutamente insaciable, Bella...

La Joven se arqueó, meneando el femenino trasero contra las caderas de él, mientras Edward acariciaba delicadamente la aureola.

-Es que tengo mucho tiempo por recuperar... -le dijo Bella en un tono sensual-. Y a juzgar por tu ávida respuesta, yo diría que estás más que dispuesto a acomodarte a mis deseos.

Edward tiró suavemente del pezón antes de recorrer con la mano el costado de Bella.

-Oh, sí, más que dispuesto... -murmuró contra su cuello. Notó a la Joven estremecerse de expectación.

Edward apartó la manta y se apretó más contra la espalda de Bella. Haciendo uso de la rodilla, subió la pierna izquierda de la Joven para poder penetrarla. La tomó por la cadera para mantenerla en esa postura, y ansioso por volver a estar dentro de ella, frotó su abultado pene contra las nalgas de Bella, para a continuación empujar, hundiéndose en su interior y saboreando la sensación de suavidad y calor que lo envolvía.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, en aquella ocasión hicieron el amor sin prisas. Sus embestidas eran lentas y rítmicas, para ir aumentando poco a poco la presión y hacerla a ella más consciente de esa unión. Bella dejó escapar un suave gemido en un momento dado, cuando él casi se retiró por completo, pero suspiró agradecida cuando volvió a introducirse hasta el fondo. Alzaba las nalgas queriendo tomar dentro de sí más y más de él.

Edward pasó la boca abierta por sus hombros, lamiéndole la piel para volverla loca. Cuando volvió a salir de ella, Bella gimió frustrada y se impulsó hacia atrás apretando las palmas de las manos en el suelo de la camioneta para indicarle lo que quería.

-Edward... Necesito...

Y entonces él volvió a embestirla, ahogando el resto de sus palabras, llenándola de una sola vez. Sabía exactamente lo que Bella ansiaba, pero, decidido a mantener el mismo ritmo, colocó la palma de una; mano sobre el estómago de ella y con la otra, llevó: la mano de Bella hasta la suya, bajando, hasta que alcanzaron los húmedos rizos y acariciaron los pliegues, suaves como pétalos.

Bella detuvo su mano tensa, insegura de repente; ante la idea de tocarse a sí misma íntimamente delante de él, y de sus labios escapaba una respiración temblorosa.

Edward la besó en la sien.

-Vamos, Bella, no te me pongas ahora tímida - murmuró intentando hacer que confiara en él en vez de forzarla-. Enséñame lo que te gusta, lo que te hace sentir bien...

Bella suspiró, se relajó y enseñó a Edward los secretos de su cuerpo para que los aprendiera de primera mano, demostrándole el ritmo que más la excitaba, mientras él continuaba introduciéndose y apartándose de sus nalgas lentamente. Minutos después, sin embargo, Edward advirtió los primeros signos de que el clímax de Bella estaba aproximándose, por el modo provocativo en que contenía la respiración y cómo sus músculos internos se apretaban en tomo a su miembro, atrayéndolo más y más adentro. Las caricias Íntimas de sus dedos se volvieron más rápidas, y de pronto un profundo y largo gemido salió de la garganta de la Joven. Empujó las nalgas contra las caderas de Edward, abriendo más las piernas y se arqueó hacia él aceptando todo aquel placer.

Verla abrazar el orgasmo temblando gracias a sus propias indicaciones fue lo más erótico que Edward había imaginado jamás, y lo hizo a él mismo volar con ella. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, se hundió una última vez en ella rápidamente y con fuerza, experimentando sensaciones tan intensas que le pareció que se estremecía hasta su alma.

La mente de Bella la hizo volver a la realidad mucho antes de lo que habría querido. No podía dormirse en los laureles: tenía que probar la inocencia de Edward y convencer a Jasper de que era competente. Ninguna de las dos cosas iban a resultar sencillas. Estaba segura de que su hermano desaprobaría su decisión de fiarse de su instinto y creer a Edward, sobre todo porque en el pasado no le había funcionado demasiado bien. Sin embargo, no podía evitar por más tiempo ponerse en contacto con él, especialmente cuando llevaba horas sin estar localizable. Debía de estar histérico. En cuanto encontraran alguna población cercana, hubieran conseguido ayuda para el vehículo y tuvieran un lugar en el que pasar la noche, haría esa temida llamada.

Tras caminar cuarenta y cinco minutos bajo una leve llovizna, divisaron una granja en el horizonte. Bella se sintió como un marinero perdido que avistara tierra tras vagar sin rumbo durante días, y exclamó aliviada:

-¡Gracias a Dios!

En ese momento se escuchó un retumbante trueno sobre sus cabezas y vieron a lo lejos nubarrones negros que se acercaban. Parecía que iba a empezar a llover de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Gracias a Dios, ya lo creo -asintió Edward apretando el paso-. Ya estaba a punto de sugerirte que hiciéramos autostop hasta Medford.

Bella se rió.

-Si es que pasaba algún coche... -contestó enarcando las cejas. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que ella también lo había pensado-. Pero hemos tenido suerte. Esperemos que esa granja esté habitada y puedan llamar una grúa para que lleven la camioneta a un taller.

-Y a nosotros a un restaurante -añadió Edward sonriendo-. Necesito comida, comida de verdad.

Bella se hizo a un lado para no pisar un charco entre ellos, y sonrió al ver cómo la conciencia caballeresca hacía a Edward inclinar el paraguas para continuar resguardándola, a pesar de mojarse él durante esos segundos.

-¿No te ha bastado con todo lo que te has comido? -inquirió, incrédula.

Después de vestirse, Edward la había emprendido con todas las golosinas que quedaban en la bolsa hasta acabar con ellas.

-¡Con eso no tenía ni para empezar! -exclamó Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Habiéndolo visto comer, no era de extrañar que aún tuviera hambre, aunque desde luego su apetito sexual, el de los dos, había quedado más que satisfecho, se dijo Bella recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en la parte trasera del vehículo. Era un amante increíble, tan atento, tan apasionado, tan generoso...

Había sido tan perfecto que se sentía completamente relajada.

Finalmente llegaron al camino de grava que conducía a la granja, flanqueado por sendos pastos vallados, donde había caballos, y pasaron un granero rojo recién pintado, un corral de gallinas, otro de cabras, y un huerto separado con árboles frutales y hortalizas cultivadas. Unos minutos más tarde ascendían los escalones del porche. Bella cerró el paraguas mientras Edward llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos.

Les abrió un hombre mayor vestido con un mono vaquero muy desgastado. De repente, sin previo aviso, Edward tomó a Bella de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero lo cierto era que no podía decir que le desagradara el gesto en absoluto.

El hombre se quedó allí plantado, observándolos con el ceño fruncido. Bella se dijo que no podía culparlo por mirarlos con desconfianza, ya que sin duda no recibiría muchos visitantes.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? -inquirió. Su voz era profunda y brusca, pero sus ojos castaños reflejaban amabilidad.

-¿Quién es, Carlisle? -preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él. Era una mujer regordeta y también mayor, de cabello entrecano. Se aproximó a la puerta, limpiándose las manos en el delantal, y mirándolos con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Esme -contestó el hombre, molesto-. Eso es lo que estaba tratando de averiguar.

-Hola -los saludó la mujer, con una sonrisa cálida y amistosa-. ¿Se han perdido?

Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues verán, de hecho, mi esposa y yo venimos desde Seattle, y nos dirigimos a San Francisco a visitar a su familia, pero nuestro vehículo se ha averiado a unos kilómetros de aquí. El manguito del radiador reventó -explicó a la pareja sin dar ocasión a Bella de intervenir-. Nos quedamos tirados en medio de la carretera por la tormenta, y su granja es el primer signo de civilización que hemos encontrado. ¿Podrían ayudarnos?

¿Su esposa? ¿Y que iban a visitar a su familia en San Francisco? Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse mirando fijamente a Edward, boquiabierta, ante semejante mentira.

-No, es verdad que esta zona está bastante desierta -asintió Carlisle rascándose la sien-. De hecho, la gasolinera más próxima está en Medford, a unos veinticinco kilómetros de aquí, en la carretera interestatal.

-Carlisle, ¿es que no tienes modales? -le reprochó su esposa-. No puedes dejarlos ahí fuera, con esta humedad, y después de lo que han debido de padecer ahí fuera... Pasen, pasen y veremos qué podemos hacer por ayudarlos.

Edward hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias, señora, se lo agradecemos muchísimo.

-Gracias -repitió Bella. Y pasaron al interior de la pequeña pero acogedora vivienda.

Nada más cruzar el umbral les llegó un delicioso olor a carne estofada con verduras, a manzanas asadas y a canela. El estómago de Edward rugió. Bella contuvo como pudo la risa, y él se disculpó azorado con la pareja. Esme había abierto los ojos como platos al escuchar el exagerado ruido de sus tripas, pero agitó la mano, como quitándole importancia.

- No tiene que disculparse, por Dios... Deben de haber pasado mucha hambre esperando que amainara la tormenta. Comerán con nosotros.

-Oh, no por favor, no queremos ser una molestia -le dijo Bella.

Edward le apretó la mano para expresar su protesta.

-No es ninguna molestia. Tenemos suficiente comida, e insistimos en que se unan a nosotros, ¿verdad, Carlisle? -dijo volviéndose hacia su marido. Sin embargo, siguió hablando, sin darle tiempo a contestar- Con esto de vivir en el campo y tener a todos mis hijos ya mayores, desperdigados por el país con sus familias, no tenemos compañía muy a menudo. Y no me quedaría tranquila pensando que los he dejado marchar con el estómago vacío.

- En ese caso estaremos encantados de cenar con ustedes -se apresuró a decir Edward antes de que Bella pudiera rechazar la oferta de nuevo.

-Estupendo -aplaudió Esme sonriendo-. Pasen al comedor. Carlisle, pon dos cubiertos más, yo traeré las fuentes.

La pareja desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, dejándolos sentados el uno junto al otro en una mesa de roble con seis sillas. Bella se giró hacia Edward, aprovechando la ocasión para expresarle su incredulidad por la mentira que les había contado.

-¿Tu esposa? -susurró mientras esperaban a sus anfitriones-. ¿A qué venía eso?

Edward parpadeó sin el menor signo de arrepentimiento.

-¿Habrías preferido que les dijera que eres una cazarrecompensas y que me llevas a San Francisco porque la policía cree que he cometido un delito por robo de coches a gran escala?

Bella reprimió la risa y concedió que tenía razón.

-No, supongo que no, pero fingir que somos un matrimonio me parece exagerar la nota, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué daño puede hacer? -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besando sus nudillos. Bella no podría decir si lo había hecho en caso de que sus anfitriones los estuvieran observando a través de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina, o si era un gesto de verdadero afecto, pero le gustó-. Carlisle parecía reacio a dejarnos entrar cuando aparecimos en su puerta, y esa historia los ha hecho compadecerse de nuestra situación, así que ¿por qué no?

Bella suspiró. Le era imposible rebatir semejante lógica.

-Hum... Y de paso tú vas a conseguir una cena gratis.

-Y tú casi lo echas a perder -le espetó Edward con una mirada de reproche-. Después de lo exhausto que me dejaste esta tarde necesito recuperar energías. Además, lo que sea que ha cocinado esa mujer huele de maravilla, y seguro que es mucho mejor que la comida rápida que me has obligado a comer.

Bella lo miró divertida.

-Pobrecito... Disfruta de la cena, y no esperes ninguna comida de cinco tenedores cuando lleguemos a Oakland.

- No me digas que no sabes cocinar -inquirió Edward decepcionado.

- Bueno, se me da muy bien calentar en el microondas productos congelados -respondió Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se ponía la servilleta en el regazo-. Lo aprendí de Seth y de Jasper cuando tenía unos diez años.

-No es algo de lo que alardear, la verdad -la picó Edward-. Hasta yo sé hacer un par de huevos fritos.

- Pues mi lema es: «Cuanto más rápido y fácil, mejor». No tengo tiempo para cocinar.

Edward pasó el brazo por el respaldo de su silla y se inclinó sobre ella para que pareciera que estuvieran teniendo una conversación privada.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo persiguiendo delincuentes y apenas le das una oportunidad a lo que es lento y minucioso.

¿De qué estaban hablando?, ¿de cocinar, de sexo o de cultivar una relación? Bella no estaba segura, pero en cualquier caso, la crítica a su trabajo y su estilo de vida la puso a la defensiva.

-Lo que hago lo hago porque quiero, por mi propia voluntad -le aclaró.

El matiz molesto en la voz de Bella y el brillo obstinado en sus ojos pillaron por sorpresa a Edward. Le sostuvo la mirada un buen rato. Aquella chica se tomaba demasiado a pecho su ocupación y la necesidad de defender su modo de ganarse la vida. Lo único que había tratado de decirle era que no debía cerrar la puerta a otras opciones, opciones que podrían incluir algo más entre ellos, pero perdió la oportunidad de explicarse cuando Carlisle y Esme entraron al comedor con la comida.

Minutos después, Edward estaba devorando un generoso plato de carne estofada con patatas panaderas y verduras frescas. Sus gemidos de apreciación y los cumplidos que hizo a la cocinera hicieron enrojecer a esta, aunque era obvio que los agradecía y la llenaban de satisfacción.

Esme se sirvió más té helado y a su marido también.

-Asegúrense de dejar sitio para las manzanas asadas -les dijo a Bella y a Edward.

-No se preocupe, Esme -repuso Bella. Le dirigió a Edward una dulce sonrisa que contrastaba con la provocación que había en sus ojos-. Mi esposo es como un pozo sin fondo en lo que se refiere a comida.

-Oh, no hay nada de malo en que un hombre tenga buen apetito -replicó Esme, saliendo en defensa de la voracidad de Edward.

Éste le dirigió una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

-Es que, en casa, Bella no me suele obsequiar con comidas tan maravillosas como estas -dijo Edward siguiendo con la mentira de su matrimonio-. De hecho, esto es un auténtico lujo para mí.

- Pues considérense invitados a visitamos cada vez que pasen de nuevo por aquí para ver a su familia -les ofreció Esme-. Bueno, ¿y cuánto hace que están casados?

-Sólo unos meses -se apresuró a intervenir Edward.

-¡Oh, lo sabía! -exclamó Esme entusiasmada-. ¿No te dije yo que estos dos tortolitos tenían esa mirada de luna de miel en sus ojos, Carlisle? -inquirió girándose hacia su marido.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, es cierto que me lo dijo, hace un rato, en la cocina.

-¡Oh, qué maravilla! -prosiguió Esme antes siquiera de que su marido terminase la frase-. ¡Lo que yo daría por volver a ser Joven y experimentar la felicidad de los primeros años de casados! -suspiró la mujer llevándose una mano al corazón-. Bueno, aunque he de admitir que nuestro primer año de casados, aunque fue uno de los mejores, fue también uno de los más duros.

-¿En qué sentido? -inquirió Bella, curiosa, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor unas verduras-. Espero que no la moleste la pregunta.

-En absoluto, querida -replicó Esme. Y se limpió; los labios con la servilleta, preparándose para la explicación-. Mi Carlisle siempre ha sido de esa clase de hombres que son fuertes, silenciosos la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando no, parcos en palabras. Él lo llama ser «contemplativo», pero yo creo que en el fondo se debe a que es bastante cabezota. En fin, con el tiempo he aprendido a comprenderlo... y a aceptarlo.

Carlisle gruñó por toda respuesta mientras masticaba el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca, pero no pareció demasiado preocupado por contradecirla. Esme le puso una mano en el brazo, en un gesto cariñoso y pacificador.

-Cuando nos casamos -prosiguió la mujer-, no teníamos demasiado, y los tiempos eran muy malos. Esas dificultades nos llevaron a tener bastantes desacuerdos, pero también nos enseñaron una de las lecciones más importantes para que un matrimonio sea feliz y duradero: descubrimos que teníamos que comprometernos respecto a algunos asuntos, esforzarnos por igual y encontrar puntos en común.

Aquellas palabras tocaron una cuerda en el alma de Edward, haciéndole darse cuenta de que el compromiso era uno de los ingredientes principales que habían faltado en el matrimonio de sus padres.

-Ese es un consejo muy sensato -dijo con voz queda.

Esme sonrió amablemente.

-Al menos puedo decir que ha supuesto una enorme diferencia en nuestra relación, y que nos ha ayudado a tener cuarenta y tres años de felicidad.

-Cuarenta y tres años... -repitió Bella, impresionada y conmovida-. Eso es maravilloso.

-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo -asintió Esme hablando por ella y su marido-. Y también es importante que traten de robar tiempo a las obligaciones para dedicarlo al otro, para mantener el romance en su matrimonio.

Edward dejó el tenedor sobre su plato vacío.

-Lo haremos -le contestó, deseando que sus padres hubieran tenido a alguien como Esme para darles ese consejo en concreto.

Sabía que su padre tenía en gran parte la culpa, porque no se preocupaba por sacar tiempo para estar con él y con su madre, pero tal vez todo habría sido diferente si su madre le hubiese pedido más atención y él se hubiera comprometido a ello, aunque hubiese sido solo un poco.

Carlisle bebió un buen trago de su té helado y, tras limpiarse la boca con la servilleta, dijo a su mujer:

- Esme, creo que el chico está listo para tomar esas manzanas asadas.

-Ya lo creo -asintió Edward complaciente-. Me encantarían unas manzanas asadas.

-Retiraré los platos mientras sirve el postre, Esme -se ofreció Bella. Se puso de pie, apiló los platos y acompañó a la mujer a la cocina.

Edward aprovechó el momento para consultar a Carlisle acerca de su problema.

-¿Nos permitiría llamar una grúa para que remolquen nuestra camioneta?

- No tienen que llamar a nadie -replicó Carlisle meneando la cabeza-. Yo tengo un cable de remolque, los llevaré personalmente a Medford.

-No es necesario, nosotros...

Carlisle enarcó las cejas de manera cómica.

-Después de todo lo que ha oído decir a mi mujer durante la cena, ¿cree que me dejará en paz si no los llevo a la ciudad yo mismo?

Edward se rió ante el peculiar sentido del humor del otro hombre, no falto de verdad, por otra parte.

-Supongo que tiene razón. Gracias. Han sido muy amables y hospitalarios con nosotros, sobre todo considerando que no esperaban invitados.

-¿Bromea? Soy yo el que debería agradecérselo -replicó Carlisle. Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y esbozó una media sonrisa-. No veía a Esme tan contenta desde hacía varias semanas. Le encanta tener visitas, y por desgracia por aquí viene muy poca gente.

Momentos después los cuatro estaban disfrutando ya de las manzanas asadas, acompañadas de helado de vainilla, y de una agradable conversación. Y después, cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, Esme insistió en que se llevaran lo que había sobrado para el camino, por si Edward volvía a tener hambre. Bella, tras agradecérselo, le aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa que era más que probable. Tras una ronda de cálidos abrazos, la mujer garabateó en un trozo de papel su número de teléfono para que los llamaran y nuevamente los invitó a volver cuando quisieran.

Agitando la mano en señal de despedida una última vez, Edward subió a la camioneta de Carlisle junto a Bella, preguntándose si ella también estaría sintiendo en ese momento lástima por tener que marcharse, y si envidiaría también la relación especial que la pareja compartía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptación. ****Enjoy **

**10**

Ya en Medford, y habiéndose despedido de Carlisle, Edward y Bella dejaron el vehículo en un taller de reparación y buscaron un motel donde pasar la noche.

Mientras Bella firmaba en el libro de registro, el cielo comenzó a anunciar tormenta de nuevo. Corrieron hacia el apartamento que les habían asignado, pero el aguacero ya había empezado a caer y acabaron de nuevo con el cabello y las ropas mojadas.

Riéndose de la mala suerte que tenían, Bella cerró la puerta y colocó en la mesita redonda que había junto a la pared la bolsa con la comida que Esme les había dado. Edward dejó las mochilas de los dos sobre la cama de matrimonio, y se volvió hacia ella con la misma sonrisa íntima que había tenido en los labios desde que dejaran la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

Volvían a estar solos, pensó Bella excitada, e iban a pasar otra noche juntos. Notó que el estómago empezaba a cosquillearle, como si tuviera media docena de mariposas revoloteando dentro.

-¿Por qué me sonríes de ese modo, «marido»? -lo picó mientras se desenganchaba el teléfono móvil del cinturón. Al fin tenía cobertura. Tenía una llamada perdida y tres mensajes de voz. Sin duda se trataba de Jasper, que habría intentado contactar con ella. Tenía que llamar lo para informarlo de su paradero y de la inocencia de Jasper, pero lo cierto era que temía esa conversación.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo sacarme de la cabeza los consejo matrimoniales de Esme.

-Bueno, parece que a ellos les ha ido muy bien... ¡Cuarenta y tres años juntos! No se encuentran relaciones así muy a menudo -le dijo pensando en la incapacidad de sus padres para resolver sus diferencias. Dejó el móvil sobre la cómoda. Ya llamaría a Jasper después, cuando tuviera unos momentos a solas-. ¿Tus padres tenían una relación parecida a la de ellos antes de que tu padre muriera?

Edward se sentó al borde del colchón, dudando antes de contestar:

-Por desgracia no. Siguieron casados hasta que mi padre falleció, pero, por lo que yo puedo recordar, su relación era bastante tirante.

Intrigada, Bella se apoyó en la cómoda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué?

Edward, que estaba desatándose las deportivas, se descalzó y se sacó los calcetines.

-Sobre todo porque Cullen Traffic Control era como una amante para mi padre. Pasaba demasiado tiempo ocupándose del negocio, y mi madre y yo casi nunca lo veíamos. En muchos sentidos era como un extraño para mí. Por otra parte, mi madre jamás le insistió en que nos dedicara un poco de atención. Aceptaba como algo normal que el trabajo estaba por delante incluso de la familia, pero estoy seguro de que en el fondo sí se sentía resentida por la ausencia de mi padre -se pasó una mano por el cabello-. ¡Diablos, si hasta yo de niño estaba siempre enfadado con él por su adicción al trabajo! No asistía a mis partidos de béisbol, nunca se tomaba vacaciones y entre semana rara vez llegaba a casa antes de medianoche.

Mientras Bella escuchaba la historia, pensó en el desastroso matrimonio de sus propios padres. Las circunstancias habían sido distintas, pero el resultado final también había sido el de una pareja que se había distanciado.

-¿Y no crees que ambos eran igualmente culpables de que la relación entre ellos se deteriorara?

-Oh, sí, desde luego -asintió Edward-. En eso mismo estaba pensando mientras cenábamos con Esme y Carlisle. Mi madre tendría que haber insistido en que se merecía más atención, y mi padre debería haber estado más pendiente de la necesidad de cariño y apoyo de su familia. Sin embargo, tenía tanto miedo a ser tan pobre como su propio padre y a tener que dejamos tirados, que le resultaba imposible descuidar un minuto su negocio, incluso a costa de nuestra felicidad -los ojos de Edward buscaron los de ella, y Bella pudo entrever en sus iris verdes unas emociones que no pudo descifrar del todo-. Mi mayor temor es acabar siendo como mi padre, igual que le sucedió a él con mi abuelo. Parece que es un círculo vicioso, ¿verdad?

Comparando lo que Edward le había contado de su progenitor con lo que había visto en él durante las escasas pero intensas horas que habían compartido.

Bella no podía imaginar que un hombre tan sensible, ético y cariñoso como aquel llegara nunca a convertirse en alguien como su padre, y mucho menos como su abuelo.

-No creo que eso suceda jamás, Edward. Además, tú cuentas con una ventaja sobre ellos: estás luchando por ser distinto, por hacer lo correcto.

-Pero ya sucedió, Bella -murmuró Edward en un tono pesimista y de tomar las riendas de la compañía llevaba una vida sin demasiadas preocupaciones, salía con mis amigos, e incluso era un poco rebelde, pero después... Puede que sea cierto, como quiero pensar, que me he visto absorbido por el trabajo debido a que me sentía presionado y culpable, pero por culpa de esa actitud perdí a la chica con la que estaba prometido, porque era incapaz de compaginar nuestra relación y las exigencias de la empresa.

Bella inspiró y retuvo el aire por la sorpresa. ¡Había estado comprometido! Era como si un rayo la hubiese golpeado, y después sintió en su interior un picotazo de celos hacia aquella desconocida que había sido algo importante en la vida de Edward. Esa reacción la dejó totalmente descentrada, porque para ella era algo totalmente nuevo; nunca había sentido celos por un hombre. Lo cierto era que le parecía ridículo y reprochable tener celos de aquella mujer, sobre todo cuando no tenía derecho, porque ella era solo algo temporal en la vida de Edward.

- Tal vez simplemente no te había llegado aún el momento de sentar la cabeza y casarte -le dijo con más calma de la que sentía en ese instante.

-Es posible, pero al echar la vista atrás, no importa por dónde lo mire, llegué a parecerme más a mi padre de lo que me atrevo a admitir -dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, como si quisiera expulsar de sí ese sentimiento de auto culpabilidad-. Sacrifiqué a la mujer que amaba por un negocio que me ha consumido tanto como lo hizo con mi padre. De hecho, los tres últimos años los he pasado preocupándome únicamente del trabajo, excluyendo todo lo demás. Quiero recuperar mi antigua actitud ante la vida, y estoy dispuesto a cambiar las cosas para lograrlo.

Bella lo miró con cariño.

- Estoy segura de que así será, porque te lo mereces, Edward.

- Todos deberíamos ser fieles a nosotros mismos -contestó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Cuando la miraba de ese modo, era como si conectara con ella de una manera que hacía que todas las emociones ocultas que había en ella salieran a la superficie-. ¿No piensas igual, Bella?

La Joven tragó saliva, porque de pronto se notaba un nudo en la garganta. Por alguna razón, le pareció que Edward, con aquella pregunta, quería referirse a ellos dos.

-Yo... Sí, creo que todo el mundo se merece esa oportunidad.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, Bella no sabía lo que quería de la vida aparte de su trabajo, que la llenaba y la hacía sentirse útil. Lo cierto era que no se atrevía a correr el riesgo que implicaba el abrirse a los demás, porque tenía miedo de perder una parte integrante de su alma, como le había ocurrido con su compañero, Jacob. Él había sido el único de sus Colegas que la había creído tan capaz como a cualquier hombre, se había convertido en una de las personas en quien más confiaba, y la había ayudado incluso a tener confianza en sí misma... hasta la noche en que el destino puso a prueba su valor, y Jacob había pagado con su vida.

Bella sintió que el pecho se le ponía tirante por el familiar dolor de la pérdida. No quería volver a experimentar esa clase de sacrificio emocional nunca más. Y, siendo así, sintiéndose incapaz de volver a entregarse por completo, de abrirse a nadie, ¿podría jamás ser fiel a sí misma como Edward le estaba preguntando? Era una pregunta espinosa, considerando que ya no se fiaba de sus sentimientos en el plano de lo personal. Para ella era más sencillo, más seguro, mantener su existencia cuidadosamente controlada, y no permitir que nadie se acercara a ella lo suficiente como para que pudiera leer las dudas en su corazón, la culpabilidad que acarreaba, y la vulnerabilidad que se ocultaba tras la fachada de mujer dura e independiente.

Se había hecho un prolongado silencio entre los dos, que se vio roto en ese instante por un trueno. Era obvio que no había nada más que decir, así que Edward se puso de pie, se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó los vaqueros.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente de al menos un cuarto de hora -le dijo bajándose los pantalones y sacándoselos.

La mente de Bella sufrió una sobrecarga sensorial, y fue como si el aire se escapara de golpe de los pulmones. Tras lo ocurrido en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Edward no había vuelto a ponerse los calzoncillos, de modo que allí estaba, completamente desnudo ante ella, luciendo una excepcional sonrisa en los labios. Parecía una de esas personas que frecuentan las playas nudistas, cómodo con su desnudez. «¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?», pensó Bella. Después de todo, tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, que daba la impresión de estar hecho para el sexo y el pecado.

Bella alzó la vista hacia un territorio más seguro: su rostro. Aunque no le había preguntado directamente si quería unirse a él, la invitación estaba escrita en sus ojos verdes, inequívoca. Estaba claro que quería que lo acompañara, pero le dejaba a ella la decisión, tal vez porque no quería empujarla más allá de lo que estuviera dispuesta a dar.

Bella sonrió, apreciando su tacto, su sensibilidad, porque la verdad era que ya no sabía dónde poner los límites con él. Aquella idea la asustó, y sintió que su mente se inundaba de confusión, y que en su interior el corazón y el cerebro jugaban al tira y afloja. Lo que había comenzado como una forma de saciar el deseo mutuo se había convertido en una agridulce ansia que amenazaba con derrumbar las barreras que había levantado tras la muerte de Jacob.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de ceder, tomó el teléfono móvil como quien se aferra a un clavo ardiendo.

- Tengo que llamar a Jasper para decirle cómo va todo.

Edward asintió, aceptando su excusa con dignidad, como si comprendiera la necesidad de privacidad de Bella para hablar con su hermano.

-Si me necesitas para algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme -le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo veía alejarse, y no pudo remediar quedarse admirando los anchos hombros, la suave espalda, y el sexy y bien definido trasero. Finalmente desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño, y segundos más tarde se escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo.

Alejando de su mente las más provocativas imágenes, porque la Joven sabía muy bien adónde la conducirían, marcó en su móvil el número para escuchar los mensajes. En efecto eran de Jasper, y nada más empezar a escuchar el primero, Bella contrajo el rostro ante su brusco tono.

No, no parecía muy contento. En cada uno de los mensajes decía prácticamente lo mismo, exigiendo, iracundo, que lo llamase lo antes posible. Bella tecleó su nombre en la agenda del móvil, y apretó el botón de llamada. Jasper contestó a la primera.

-Swan al habla -respondió con voz ronca e irritada.

«Allá vamos...», pensó Bella contrayendo el rostro y cruzando los dedos.

-Jasper, soy yo, Bella...

-¡Maldita sea, Bella!, ¡ya era hora! -rugió Jasper. Bella apartó un poco el aparato de su oído-. ¿Te das cuenta de que ya deberías estar de regreso, de que he estado pensando lo peor y.. .?

- La camioneta se estropeó antes de llegar a Medford y no había cobertura -dijo interrumpiendo su conocida retahíla. Por experiencia sabía que sus sermones podían durar horas si lo dejaba hablar-. Finalmente conseguí que la remolcaran hasta la ciudad, pero hasta mañana no la habrán terminado de reparar. El manguito del radiador reventó.

Jasper se había quedado callado, escuchándola, pero su silencio no hizo sino ponerla más nerviosa.

-¿Tienes a Edward Cullen contigo? -preguntó él finalmente.

-Sí, está aquí -contestó Bella quitándose la goma de pelo y masajeándose la nuca con los dedos-. Lo detuve en el lugar hasta el que le habías seguido la pista, su residencia en Seattle.

-¿Te lo está poniendo difícil?

«¿Difícil? Depende en qué sentido...», se dijo Bella con una sonrisa pícara. Desde luego se lo estaba poniendo francamente difícil para no pensar en él cada minuto. En fin, a Jasper evidentemente le daría algo si la oyese decir aquello, así que se limitó a decir:

-No, no, ningún problema, Jasper. Y estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes.

-Salgo ahora mismo para allá -le dijo su hermano como si no hubiese escuchado la conversación. ¿Por qué nunca la creía? Ya estaba comportándose como siempre, como el hermano sobreprotector que era-. Estaré allí en unas horas... Jasper, no hace falta que vengas. Puedo arreglármelas sola -protestó Bella indignada-. No es la primera vez que hago esto, así que deja de tratarme como a una novata, ¿quieres? -recalcó. Sabiendo, que tenía que decirle la verdad acerca de Edward antes o después, optó por acabar con aquello cuanto antes-. Además, Edward Cullen es inocente.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -gritó Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

Bella volvió a contraer el rostro y sentó al borde de la cama, masajeándose la sien.

- Tendrás que llamar a Eleazar y decirle que estás detrás del tipo equivocado. El delincuente al que está buscando no es Edward Cullen, sino que está por ahí, suelto.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella!, ¿te has vuelto loca? -exclamó Jasper fuera de sí. Desde luego, por su tono parecía que creyera en efecto que había perdido la razón-. ¿Tienes o no tienes a Edward Cullen bajo tu custodia? -le preguntó sucintamente.

-Ya te he dicho que sí -contestó Bella muy calmada-, pero este es un caso de identificación errónea.

-¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho?, ¿y tú lo has creído? -le espetó Jasper riéndose burlón-. Bella, ese es el truco más viejo que conocen esos granujas, y si has caído como una tonta ante algo así, este será el último caso que te asigne, te lo aseguro.

La falta de confianza de su hermano en ella la lizo ponerse a la defensiva.

-Yo lo creo, Jasper -le dijo-. Y antes de saltar como un cigarrón, haz el favor de escucharme. A Edward Cullen, al verdadero Edward Cullen, le robaron el maletín junto con la billetera en San Francisco. Y en la billetera llevaba toda su documentación: la tarjeta de la Seguridad Social, las tarjetas de crédito, el permiso de conducir... El tipo al que arrestaron puede que se pareciera a él porque también tiene el pelo negro y los ojos verdes, pero no es él, sólo lo suplantó.

- Eso no puedes saberlo con seguridad -replicó Jasper-. Además, no es asunto tuyo decidir si es o no inocente. Tráelo aquí lo antes posible para que podamos tomarle las huellas dactilares y verificar esa historia de ficción.

-Eso es precisamente lo que iba a hacer -contestó Bella molesta.

-Bien, porque es lo que debes hacer. Y mantenlo esposado todo el tiempo, ¿me...? -Jasper se quedó callado de repente, al asaltarle una duda más que razonable-. ¡Dios!, ¿lo tendrás esposado, no es cierto? Dime que lo tienes esposado.

Bella se quedó en silencio. No podía mentir a su hermano, pero tampoco sabría, ni querría explicarle cómo se las había apañado Edward para quitarse las esposas, ni cómo se las había puesto a ella, ni cómo sus pesadillas la habrían hecho completamente vulnerable si el prisionero no hubiera sido alguien honrado como Edward. No podía contarle eso, a Jasper le daría un ataque solo de pensar lo que le había permitido a un sospechoso cuyo nombre estaba ligado al robo de coches a gran escala. Su silencio fue suficiente confirmación para su hermano, que rápidamente sacó sus conclusiones.

El improperio que soltó la devolvió al presente.

-¡No estás pensando con claridad, Bella, y acabarás cometiendo alguna estupidez si no la has cometido ya! O lo que es peor, acabarás haciéndote daño o muerta, como Jacob.

Para la Joven fue como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada. El veneno de aquellas duras palabras penetró en sus venas e hizo que el estómago le diese un vuelco. Jasper dudaba de su capacidad para tomar decisiones sensatas, para distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal y, aunque no podía culparlo por juzgarla por sus acciones del pasado, no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez lograría borrarse ese estigma. Debilidad, incompetencia, fracaso... ¿Hasta cuándo cuestionarían los demás su credibilidad, su estabilidad mental cuando se trataba de situaciones arriesgadas? Ella ya cargaba con la culpabilidad por lo ocurrido dos años atrás, ¿qué tendría que hacer entonces para disipar las dudas que todo el mundo tenía de ella?

Inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

- La confianza que demuestras en mí es abrumadora -le dijo sarcástica.

-Maldita sea, Bella, no quería decir eso... -parecía sincero, y arrepentido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho- Me preocupo por ti, y creo que ese tipo sólo está intentando engañarte.

Ése era otro problema. Jasper no la consideraba capaz de controlar la situación.

- Piensa lo que quieras -le dijo con voz calmada-. No tengo razones para no creer en su inocencia por lo que he visto hasta ahora y por su comportamiento. Incluso encontré en su billetera un permiso de conducir nuevo, y tarjetas de visita que corroboran su historia.

-Escucha, Bella, la cabeza de este tipo se cotiza en nada menos que diez mil dólares, así que no trates de fastidiamos el negocio, ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a Eleazar.

- No puedes exigir la fianza por un hombre inocente -le espetó Bella dejándose llevar por la ira que sentía.

- Eso no puedes saberlo hasta que tengamos pruebas concluyentes -replicó Jasper con el mismo retintín en la voz-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Bella?

-Nada de lo que no pueda hacerme cargo por mí misma. Ya soy mayor -las palabras habían abandonado sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerlas. Maldijo para sus adentros. Había revelado más de lo que tenía intención de revelar-. Llama a Eleazar y ponlo al corriente de la situación. Si todo va bien y tienen la camioneta reparada a tiempo, te veré mañana en la oficina -y colgó el teléfono y lo apagó antes de que su hermano pudiera decir una palabra más.

Se puso de pie y dejó el móvil de nuevo sobre la cómoda, sintiéndose frustrada y mentalmente agotada. Por mucho que tratara de bloquear las palabras de su hermano de su mente, no lo lograba: «¡No estás pensando con claridad, Bella, y acabarás cometiendo alguna estupidez si no la has cometido ya!».

Sabía que Jasper se refería a que confiar en su prisionero podría poner en peligro su vida, pero lo cierto era que lo único que había arriesgado con Edward era su corazón. En solo unas horas había logrado sacudir los cimientos del controlado mundo que había creado a lo largo de los dos últimos años. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa amenaza emocional, a pesar de saber que cada vez que hacía el amor con él la arrastraba más y más, incluso en ese momento sintió que lo necesitaba de un modo que no podía explicar... ni ignorar.

La necesidad de Edward que había desarrollado era intensa, preocupante, pero innegable. Queriendo olvidar la bronca de su hermano y no pensar en lo que la esperaba a su regreso a San Francisco, y muriéndose por saborear esa última noche con Edward, se rindió a los deseos más profundos de su cuerpo. Sería un recuerdo más para atesorar antes de que Edward volviera a su vida y ambos tornasen caminos separados.

Se quitó la ropa, entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió las puertas de la ducha, donde Edward estaba enjabonándose el pecho y los brazos. El vapor flotaba en tomo a ella, besando las puntas de sus senos, humedeciéndole la piel, y una oleada de calor la invadió cuando Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada.

Bella puso la palma de la mano entre sus senos y trazó una senda hasta el vientre, maravillándose por la falta de inhibición que demostraba ante aquel hombre tan sensual, como también la maravilló ver que lo estaba excitando tanto como él lo excitaba a ella.

-¿Te importa si me uno a ti?

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa lobuna.

-En absoluto. Me vendría bien alguien que me frotara la espalda, y todos esos otros lugares a los que no llego bien.

Bella sonrió a su vez, notándose ya más animada, y la conversación con Jasper se desvaneció de su mente.

-Sólo si tú me frotas a mí también en esos mismos lugares.

-Será un placer -murmuró Edward dando un paso atrás para dejarle espacio en el pequeño cubículo.

Bella entró y cerró las puertas de cristal tras de sí, envolviéndolos a los dos en humedad y calor, mucho calor... Edward extendió el brazo y la tomó por la barbilla, alzándole el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. Sus iris verdes parecían querer penetrarla hasta el alma y descubrir aquellas emociones que trataba de ocultar con tanto ahínco a los demás.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? -inquirió él mirándola muy serio.

¿Cómo lograba aquel hombre intuir sus sentimientos? Era maravilloso, siempre preocupándose por su bienestar. Incluso en aquel momento, consumido por el deseo, como Bella podía advertir en sus músculos tensos, quería ofrecerle antes apoyo y comprensión.

-Sí, estoy bien -le aseguró. No quería hablar de ello. Ese momento era de los dos, Y Jasper no iba a robárselo. Le quitó la manopla de la mano-. Y ahora date la vuelta para que pueda frotarte la espalda.

Edward dudó un momento, pero finalmente obedeció. Bella repasó la manopla por los anchos hombros, y lo deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, siguiendo la línea de la espina dorsal, para continuar luego hacia las caderas, las nalgas y los muslos. El agua caliente de la ducha chorreaba sobre ellos, llevándose la espuma del cuerpo de Edward, y dejando la piel suave y resbalosa al tacto.

Bella dejó caer la manopla y pasó las manos por los costados de Edward, dirigiéndolas al torso, que recorrió con ávidas caricias, para bajarlas después hacia el abdomen mientras le lamía el cuello. Se puso de puntillas, apretando los senos mojados contra su espalda, y el sexo húmedo contra sus nalgas, y se frotó sinuosa, arriba y abajo, sin dejar de besarlo en el cuello. Edward gimió suavemente y giró la cabeza, buscando sus labios, pero Bella continuó jugueteando, imprimiendo breves besos por los hombros y la espalda, mientras sus dedos se introducían entre la densa mata de vello púbico, para cerrarse en torno al duro miembro.

Instintivamente, Edward sacudió las caderas adelante y atrás para que su erección se deslizara en aquel estrecho abrazo, mientras Bella acariciaba con el pulgar la sedosa y palpitante cabeza. Edward aspiró una bocanada de aire y la detuvo por la muñeca antes de que aquella exquisita fricción le hiciera perder el control.

En un solo movimiento, la volvió hacia la pared. Bella apartó el rostro del reguero de agua que caía sobre ella, y Edward movió la alcachofa de modo que la cascada chorreara sobre sus senos, lamiera su vientre, le acariciara las piernas, y se derramara entre sus muslos, alcanzando los tiernos pliegues, con la dulzura de los lengüetazos de un amante. Los provocadores pensamientos de Bella se entremezclaron con aquel erótico juego, haciéndola aún más consciente de las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo, haciéndola vibrar con descarada expectación.

Edward hizo que pusiera las palmas contra la pared, y colocó su pie y su rodilla entre las piernas abiertas.

-¿Te han cacheado alguna vez, Bella?

Un escalofrío de excitación la sacudió, sumándose a la deliciosa sensación del agua chorreando sobre su sensible piel. En un sentido profesional sí la habían cacheado, durante los entrenamientos en el cuerpo de policía, pero nunca lo había hecho un hombre que la excitara de aquel modo, que prendiera fuego a sus sentidos con una voracidad y un deseo que no podía ni quería controlar.

-No de este modo -musitó esperando que lo hiciera.

-Es sólo un cacheo rutinario, señorita Swan... -murmuró él remedando sus palabras del día en que lo arrestó-. Para asegurarme de que no lleva ninguna arma oculta.

Bella profirió unas risitas, y gimió extasiada cuando Edward deslizó las manos por sus brazos húmedos, tomó posesión de sus senos y acarició repetidamente los pezones erguidos de un modo incitante. Sus dedos recorrieron las sinuosas curvas femeninas de un modo sensual, lento, poniendo en alerta todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. A Bella no se le escapó que, una vez más, Edward había tomado las riendas, controlando cada una de sus respuestas corporales, tratando de hacerla rendirse a él, pero estaba tan excitada y tenía una necesidad tan grande de él, que no le importó.

-Mmmm... Sólo queda un lugar en el que buscar -dijo acercándose más a ella. Su tórax quedó aplastado contra la espalda de ella, su entrepierna contra las nalgas, acomodando allí su tremenda erección.

Entonces deslizó una mano hacia el vientre de Bella, que descendió, abriendo con los dedos los hinchados pliegues. Bella gimió. Aquella primera incursión le provocó una sensación abrasadora, increíble, y se notaba tan húmeda, tan dispuesta... Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-Oh, sí -la instó Edward murmurando a su oído-. Entrégate a mí, Isabella, así...

Con caricias hábiles y lánguidas, las mismas que ella le había enseñado en la camioneta, Edward consiguió volver líquido su cuerpo, intoxicar su mente de deseo y llevarla al borde del éxtasis. La presión y la tensión internas ascendían como en una espiral, y de pronto se encontró cayendo, gritando y estremeciéndose por el intenso placer.

Bella aspiró el aire que hacía rato le faltaba, y sacudió las caderas temblorosas hacia atrás. Edward le rodeó la cintura, sosteniéndola, manteniéndola a salvo en el refugio de sus brazos, para girarla después hacia él.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Edward la empujó suavemente contra la pared, tomando sus labios en un beso apasionado y profundo mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre ambos sin cesar. Edward se frotaba contra ella, y esa fricción de piel con piel, ambos mojados, encendió un fuego en su interior.

Bella necesitaba más. Despegó los labios de los de Edward, y tras dejar escapar un gemido le suplicó:

-Edward, te quiero dentro de mí, por favor...

-Enseguida -le prometió él.

Puso las manos debajo de sus nalgas y la levantó del suelo de la ducha. La colocó con las piernas bien abiertas sobre sus caderas, y hundió su rígida erección hasta el fondo. Un calor ardiente la hizo estremecer, al tiempo que se quedaba sin respiración. Tenía los hombros apretados contra la pared, y de un modo automático le echó los brazos al cuello y le rodeó firmemente las caderas con sus piernas para ayudarlo a sostenerla.

-Oh, Dios, ¿estás seguro de esta postura? -le preguntó sin aliento. Estaba tan excitada que le parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

-Oh, sí muy seguro -le susurró él en el oído, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento-. Esa es una de las ventajas de que seas un peso pluma. Simplemente agárrate y disfruta del paseo.

Con una fuerza y una agilidad que la sorprendieron, Edward la tomó por las caderas con sus grandes manos, y se deslizó despacio fuera de ella, para volver a invadirla, retirándose de nuevo, una y otra vez. Edward se sentía vibrar, más vivo que nunca, como una llama ardiendo dentro de ella, consumiéndola. Bella se aferró a él con fuerza cuando incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas, hundiéndose más y más dentro de su suave cuerpo. Y, aun así, no era bastante.

La piel de ambos, húmeda y resbalosa, generaba una fricción insoportable, y Bella enredó los dedos en el sedoso cabello de Edward mientras se arqueaba en su abrazo con cada embestida, fundiéndose aún más íntimamente con él. Podía oír cómo su respiración se volvía más rápida y entrecortada contra su cuello, y lo notaba empujar contra sus caderas con mayor fuerza, más deprisa. La necesidad del otro se tomó frenética.

Por fin el placer llegó a un punto álgido, explosionando en ambos al mismo tiempo. Bella gemía extasiada, y Edward atrapó sus labios entre los suyos una vez más, disfrutando los espasmos de su cuerpo y descargando su semilla dentro de ella.

Totalmente saciado, Edward se dejó caer lentamente, la espalda resbalando contra las puertas de la ducha, hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo, con ella aún a horcajadas sobre él, aún unidos. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban contra el pecho de Bella, y la Joven saboreó ese momento de calma, de perfecta conexión.

El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, casi refrescante, en comparación con el calor que sentían. Bella lo besó con ternura y se quedó con la frente pegada a la de él.

- Parece que tú eres el único con una arma oculta -lo picó.

Edward sonrió exhausto.

- Pero al menos sé cómo usarla.

Bella se echó a reír ante aquella respuesta tan sensual.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí, señor Cullen.

La mirada en los ojos verdes de Edward se tomó seria y reflexiva de repente.

-Creo que me he vuelto adicto a ti, Bella Swan.

La Joven tragó saliva con dificultad, temiéndose que a ella le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, que aquel hombre se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito para ella del que no quería prescindir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptación.**

**11**

Tras una noche de intenso placer e increíble pasión, Edward se sintió decepcionado, aunque no del todo sorprendido al comprobar que Bella se había despertado aquella mañana con todas las emociones dobladas y guardadas, como la ropa que había metido en la mochila, y su actitud profesional y distante.

Habían desayunado en una cafetería de la ciudad, y a continuación habían ido a recoger la camioneta al taller de reparaciones. Después se habían puesto en marcha y, en las horas de carretera que siguieron, Bella había evitado todo el tiempo los temas serios o profundos que pudieran llevar a una conversación más personal, como por ejemplo su relación, y adónde se dirigía esta, si es que se dirigía en alguna dirección...

Aquella mañana no había más bromas entre ellos, y la mujer cariñosa y cercana parecía haber desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una damisela callada y reflexiva que parecía querer ignorar los momentos íntimos que habían compartido esos dos días. Y lo peor era que cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, más acusado parecía hacerse ese distanciamiento emocional. Cada kilómetro parecía alejarlos más y más.

Edward se removió incómodo en su asiento y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y profundo. A pesar de la frustración que sentía, trató de concentrarse en la carretera para no mirar a Bella, y guardó sus pensamientos para sí. Eso último, sin embargo, era lo que le resultaba más complicado, porque había tantas cosas que, quería decirle, tantos interrogantes sobre el futuro inmediato a los que quería que dieran respuesta juntos...

En un espacio de tiempo tan corto se había ido encariñando con Bella de un modo que jamás habría imaginado. Sus sentimientos por ella iban más allá del mero afecto, e incluso más allá de la pura atracción física. Provocaba en él unas emociones y un ansia que hacían que la cabeza le diera vueltas y que el pulso se le acelerara. No estaba dispuesto a salir de su vida con un «adiós» una vez que el asunto se hubiera aclarado, como si no hubiera habido nada especial entre ellos. Claro que ella no le había dicho en ningún momento que aquello fuera para algo más que un escarceo, y él tampoco tenía derecho a pedirle que se comprometiera con él en una relación más seria cuando tenía todavía que poner; en orden su vida.

Estaba dispuesto, en cambio, por difícil que resultase, a respetar los límites que ella había marcado de un modo implícito. Si algo había aprendido acerca de aquella mujer cabezota y autosuficiente era que necesitaba su propio espacio, necesitaba que no lo invadieran, y no le gustaba que la presionaran, ni que la instaran a tomar una decisión con un ultimátum.

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio de una sola planta, construido en ladrillo, con un letrero junto a la puerta que rezaba: _Swan, Investigadores Especialistas_. Bella aparcó junto a él. La tensión de la Joven casi podía mascarse en el interior del vehículo. Apagó el motor con un suspiro y miró a Edward.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Ya estás un paso más cerca de volver a ser un hombre libre.

Edward rió, tratando de quitar seriedad al momento.

- Durante estos dos días no creí que me alegraría tanto al oír esas palabras.

Bella, sin embargo, mantuvo la expresión seria que había lucido en su rostro hasta ese momento.

-Edward... Yo creo en tu inocencia, pero... Bueno, me parece que no está de más que te advierta que a Jasper no le hizo mucha gracia cuando se lo dije, y que se puso furioso cuando supo que te había quitado las esposas.

Saber que ella lo había defendido de las acusaciones de la policía frente a su hermano mayor lo hizo sentirse inmensamente feliz y agradecido.

-¿Le dijiste que pensabas que era inocente? -repitió deseando besarla.

Bella asintió y se frotó las palmas de las manos por las perneras de los vaqueros.

-Sí, anoche, cuando hablé con él por teléfono. Traté de explicarle lo de tu último viaje a San Francisco, y cómo allí te habían robado y habían suplantado tu identidad, pero se mostró muy escéptico.

Y, a lo que parecía, no solo escéptico en cuanto a su inocencia, pensó Edward, sino también respecto a la decisión de Bella de haberle quitado las esposas. Seguramente aquella confesión había hecho que su hermano le echaran un buen rapapolvo por inconsciente, y tal vez incluso le hubiera dicho que no podía confiar en ella. Con lo que a Bella le fastidiaba eso...

Sin poder reprimirse más, extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. Necesitaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con ella antes de que entraran en la oficina, se enfrentaran a su hermano y todo cambiara entre ellos aún más.

-Gracias, Bella -le dijo con voz suave.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió ella frunciendo las cejas ligeramente.

Edward sonrió, ansiando poder saber qué estaba pensando ella en aquel momento. Aunque, tal vez, fuera mejor que no lo supiera.

-Por creer en mí.

La tomó por la barbilla y la atrajo hacia sí, imprimiendo un suave beso en sus labios.

Bella se apartó al cabo de unos segundos, como si tuviera miedo de dejarse ir, de darle más. Edward la miró a los ojos y allí encontró, para su sorpresa, una sombra de anhelo que contradecía esos intentos suyos por distanciarse de él. Entonces supo que, de algún modo, tenía que hallar la manera de convencerla de que él también creía en ella.

Inspirando profundamente para reunir fuerzas, Bella empujó la puerta de cristal que daba paso al área de recepción y entró, con Edward detrás de ella. Tan pronto como vio a Alice, la mirada de aprensión en el rostro de esta le indicó que la confrontación con su hermano no iba a ser nada fácil.

Alice apretó el botón del intercomunicador, con los ojos fijos en Jasper, llenos de curiosidad.

-Jasper, Bella ya está aquí.

Bella habría querido detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde, y seguramente su hermano le había dado instrucciones para que lo avisara en cuanto llegasen.

-Me sorprende que el dragón escupefuego no estuviera en la puerta haciendo guardia -le susurró a Alice con ironía.

La secretaria reprimió una risita.

-No te imaginas lo agitado que ha estado toda la mañana. Por lo menos, gracias a Dios, Seth se presentó aquí hace una media hora para entregar el informe de vigilancia del caso de divorcio de los Blythe. Eso los ha tenido ocupados un buen rato dentro de su despacho y lejos de mi vista, pero hasta entonces Jasper había estado andando arriba y abajo por la recepción, volviéndome loca.

Unos instantes después, Jasper y Seth salían del despacho del primero. Jasper avanzó hacia ellos con amenazantes zancadas, mientras que Seth lo seguía con paso tranquilo, dejando que su hermano mayor se encargara del asunto. Siempre había sido así. Jasper era agresivo en los negocios, e incluso en las relaciones personales. Seth, en cambio, no se metía en nada sin antes analizarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, Bella no estaba segura de a cuál de los dos temía más en aquel momento, ya que los dos parecían estar analizando minuciosamente a Edward, aunque de un modo completamente opuesto: Jasper con clara desconfianza, y Seth con reservas, pero también con cierto interés.

Edward, por su parte, estaba allí de pie, junto a ella, muy calmado, con los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y la mirada tranquila. Tal vez fuera porque estaba sobre aviso por lo que Bella le había dicho y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, pero en cualquier caso aquella imperturbabilidad de Edward hizo que Bella sintiera deseos de sonreír, porque parecía que sólo lograba irritar más a Jasper.

No eran necesarias las presentaciones, y dado que Jasper no parecía muy inclinado a dar un apretón de manos a Edward, Bella obvió las formalidades.

-¿Llamaste a Eleazar? -le preguntó a Jasper. Su hermano despegó los apretados labios.

-Sí, lo llamé -le contestó en tono brusco, bajando la mirada hacia ella-. Y tu historia le parece tan increíble como a mí.

Bella alzó la barbilla y suspiró. Ya se había esperado aquello.

-Bueno, entonces lo único que hay que hacer es llevarlo a que le tomen las huellas dactilares y verificar la credibilidad de su versión.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia Edward con los ojos entornados.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Como si estuviera presintiendo la tensión entre su hermano mayor, su hermana y el presunto delincuente, Seth dio un paso adelante.

-Yo lo llevaré a la comisaría y me encargaré del papeleo.

Jasper y Seth habían estado cuidando de ella durante tanto tiempo que, de un modo automático, solían hacer eso con frecuencia: entrometerse y hacer su trabajo.

Edward era responsabilidad suya, pero por una vez, Bella no protestó. No tenía en ese momento fuerzas para discutir con sus hermanos, y tampoco quería montar una escena delante de Edward.

Además, siendo honesta consigo misma, tenía que admitir que se sentía agradecida por que Seth fuera a relevarla de esa tarea. Necesitaba pasar algunas horas lejos de Edward para recobrar la perspectiva, mental y emocionalmente.

-Soy Seth Swan -se presentó este a Edward extendiendo la mano.

El otro hombre la estrechó, agradeciendo aquella muestra de civismo.

-Edward Cullen -respondió. Pero inmediatamente una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Bueno, eso ya lo sabríais.

Seth enarcó una ceja divertido.

-Sí, pero ¿cuál de los dos Edward Cullen? -bromeó.

Edward se rió suavemente.

-Bueno, me parece que dentro de nada lo averiguaremos, ¿no es así?

- Eso espero -asintió Seth, extrayendo las llaves de su coche del bolsillo. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Bella y a Jasper-. Volveremos dentro de unas horas.

Seth le hizo un gesto a Edward con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero este se quedó un momento allí parado, buscando los ojos de Bella. Ella lo miró, y se hizo de pronto un silencio atronador, mientras todos los demás esperaban a oír qué tenía que decirle.

-¿Te veré luego? -le preguntó en un tono quedo e íntimo, claramente cargado de esperanzas.

Bella sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rubor, y sintió deseos de abofetearse para evitar que las reacciones de su cuerpo la delataran ante sus hermanos.

-Claro -dijo tratando de parecer indiferente para contrarrestar el sonrojo que le quemaba la piel. Sí, lo vería una última vez, para llevarlo al aeropuerto y enviarlo de regreso a Washington, antes de que se enamorara aún más de él.

Habiendo obtenido aquella promesa de ella, Edward siguió a Seth, y salieron de la oficina, dejando, solos a Jasper, Bella y Alice. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Jasper se giró sobre los talones y regresó como un león a su cubículo, con los enamorados ojos de Alice siguiéndolo en su retirada. Bella pensó en ir tras él para confrontarlo, pero ya sabía lo que opinaba y sentía respecto a ella y a la situación con Edward. Le había expresado su desaprobación con palabras lo suficientemente claras y, por propia experiencia, Bella sabía que no se podía razonar con él cuando ya se había pronunciado sobre un asunto, así que decidió no intentarlo siquiera.

Entró a su despacho, planeando pasar el resto de la tarde acallando sus pensamientos con los nuevos casos que esperaban su atención, pero por desgracia no iba a tener ese descanso en soledad y paz que deseaba. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de sentarse, Alice se coló por la puerta entreabierta.

- Esta mañana te han dejado unos cuantos mensajes -le dijo entregándole un manojo de papeles donde había apuntado los recados.

-Gracias -respondió Bella tomándolos y mirándolos por encima. Por fortuna nada era urgente ni importante. Alice no se había retirado, sino que seguía allí de pie. Bella alzó la mirada interrogadora. -¿Hay algo más, Alice?

La secretaria interpretó aquello como un permiso para tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Bella con una sonrisa infantil.

-Bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que un delincuente fugitivo pudiera ser tan sexy y tan encantador?

No había duda de a quién se refería.

-Edward no es un delincuente fugitivo.

Alice sonrió de nuevo con infantil satisfacción.

-Sí, puede que eso sea cierto, pero no me negarás que es sexy y encantador.

Bella le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

- Alice, ¿adónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Quería preguntarte lo que ninguno de tus hermanos se ha atrevido a preguntar... -le dijo, demostrando un atrevimiento que sorprendió a Bella. Alice por lo general era muy reservada y no se metía en los asuntos de los demás. Era una pena que no pudiera mostrarse así con Jasper.

Bella, imaginando de qué se trataba, se sintió algo violenta, pero trató de disimularlo haciendo que ordenaba unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y qué pregunta es esa?

Alice se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos brillantes, como si fuera a cometer una travesura.

-¿Hay algo entre él y tú?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -inquirió Bella mostrándose ofendida.

-Ooh, vamos, Bella. Puede que hayas disimulado bastante bien la atracción que hay entre vosotros ahí fuera, en el área de recepción, pero a juzgar por las miradas tan íntimas que él te dirigía, es obvio que hay algo entre vosotros.

Bella quería que se la tragara la tierra. Si Alice lo había advertido, sin duda sus hermanos también se habrían dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo abiertamente.

Alice continuó sin esperar esa confirmación.

-Yo solo puedo fantasear con que el hombre de mis sueños me mire de ese modo. No seas cruel, Bella, podrías compartir al menos esa experiencia conmigo...

Imágenes de Edward deslizando el hielo por sus senos y su vientre pasaron por la mente de Bella, seguidas de otras en las que Edward la besaba por todas partes, y se colocaba sobre ella, penetrándola despacio y con certeza, haciéndola rendirse a sus deseos, una y otra vez.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, tanto para negar la petición de Alice, como para sacudir esas provocativas imágenes de su mente. No tenía intención de compartir esos momentos tan privados con nadie.

-Lo siento, pero no hay nada que contar.

Alice se quedó mirándola en silencio un buen rato.

-Creo que lo que ocurre es que no me lo quieres contar, pero si es lo que quieres... Bueno, si necesitas hablar con alguien, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Y, diciendo eso, Alice abandonó el despacho. Bella se sintió un poco mal por haberla tratado con tanta brusquedad, pero lo cierto era que no estaba de humor para nada ni para nadie.

Bella se dejó caer en su sillón con un profundo suspiro, y se reclinó, cerrando los ojos, forzándose a relajarse. Para su alivio, nadie volvió a molestarla a lo largo de la tarde, hasta que Seth regresó con Edward unas horas después.

Tras guardar el informe que había estado escribiendo en el ordenador, Bella alzó la vista para mirar a Edward, que entraba en ese momento en su oficina con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que le salían tan naturales.

Inmediatamente, Bella notó que el pulso se le aceleraba, y que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas. Al punto, trató de controlar y aplastar esas sensaciones. No podía seguir alimentando aquella atracción que amenazaba con destruir el orden que había impuesto en su mundo. Estaba decidida a hacer que a partir de ese punto su relación únicamente fuera platónica. Un par de horas más, y Edward estaría ya lejos de allí. No tenía sentido complicar más las cosas rindiéndose ante la tentación que suponía.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -inquirió cerrando la carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, tu hermano Seth no me hizo demasiadas preguntas después de todo -respondió Edward guiñándole un ojo.

Bella contrajo el rostro. No quería ni imaginar la clase de preguntas que Seth le habría hecho sobre ellos y el viaje.

-Me refería a la comisaría -puntualizó a pesar de que sabía que la aclaración era innecesaria.

Bella esperaba que tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, pero Edward lo rodeó y se apoyó ligeramente en el borde de este, junto a ella.

- Me tomaron las huellas dactilares y, como yo esperaba, demostraron que yo no era ese tío de la ficha. En fin, estoy limpio de todos los cargos, pero por desgracia ese tipo anda suelto por ahí suplantándome, y hasta que no lo atrapen seguiré compartiendo mi nombre con un delincuente.

-Lo siento -dijo Bella con sinceridad.

-Sí, toda esta situación es endiabladamente frustrante -asintió él.

Bella inspiró y se obligó a sonreír.

-Al menos ahora eres libre y puedes volver a Seattle para tomarte esas vacaciones que yo interrumpí.

Edward movió la pierna, rozándola accidentalmente con el muslo de Bella, y ésta se sintió estremecer por dentro.

- En realidad había pensado quedarme unos días.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

-¿De veras?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- La última vez que estuve en San Francisco solo pude ocuparme de los negocios, y no tuve tiempo de ver nada. Además, creo que sería divertido celebrar mi trigésimo tercer cumpleaños este viernes en la ciudad en vez de una cabaña, solo, en medio de las montañas. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intención de interferir en tu trabajo ni robarte tiempo -le aseguró con una sonrisa-. De hecho, Seth ha sido muy amable conmigo, y en el camino de vuelta paramos en una agencia de alquiler de coches para poder moverme sin depender de nadie; y también me he registrado en un hotel.

-Oh -fue lo único que acertó a decir Bella. Parecía que lo tenía todo bajo control, y tampoco le había pedido que pasara tiempo con él. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse mal? Era ella misma quien había querido distanciarse. Sin embargo, no había esperado un rechazo tan flagrante por parte de Edward, ni que pudiera dolerle tanto.

Edward extrajo un papel doblado del bolsillo del pantalón y lo puso sobre su mesa.

-Ahí te dejo el nombre del hotel y el número de la habitación, por si me necesitas para algo -le dijo echando un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera. Después, volvió a alzar la vista hacia ella-. Sólo quería que supieras dónde voy a estar.

Dónde iba a estar... sin ella. Bella sintió una profunda puñalada de envidia clavándosele en el pecho.

-¿Y te vas al hotel ahora?

Edward se había incorporado, y estaba frente a ella, tan sexy y maravilloso como siempre, con el cabello revuelto y los vaqueros ajustados a su atlético cuerpo. Bella estuvo a punto de perder la dignidad y suplicarle que se quedara con ella aquella noche, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-No, parece que Seth y yo hemos hecho buenas migas -le dijo con expresión divertida-, y se ha ofrecido a enseñarme la ciudad y a llevarme a uno de los locales de moda esta noche.

-Vaya. Bueno, pues espero que lo paséis bien - le deseó Bella en un tono muy poco convincente.

-Seguro que sí -asintió Edward. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de salir del despacho, giró la cabeza por encima del hombro y le dijo-: Me pasaré mañana si tengo oportunidad.

Y se marchó.

¡Si tenía oportunidad! Su tono había sonado tan indiferente, que Bella quiso morirse. Hundió el rostro entre las manos y gimió de pura frustración. Cortar los lazos con él era lo que había pretendido, porque no quería que su relación se convirtiera en algo más serio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan confusa y vacía por dentro?

No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, ni podía explicar el anhelo que se había alojado en su interior, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a acallar las emociones que le resultaban difíciles de manejar. Dejando a un lado el dolor y la agitación interior que sentía, volvió al trabajo hasta que el cansancio la obligó a ir a casa, a su solitario y silencioso apartamento.

Calentó un paquete de comida precocinada y comió sola; pasó un par de horas tornando notas sobre unos casos que se había llevado consigo y, finalmente se metió bajo las frías sábanas de su cama. Dio vueltas un buen rato en ella hasta lograr conciliar el sueño. Pero, aquella vez, cuando volvió a despertarla aquella horrible pesadilla, bañada en sudor y en lágrimas, no había nadie para consolarla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptación.**

**12**

Tras llamar a Emmet a la oficina, Edward colgó el teléfono y se pasó la mano por el rostro. El estómago le latía por los nervios. La posible venta de Cullen Traffic Control podía producirse antes de lo que ninguno de ellos había anticipado. Edward había desatendido aquellas decisiones importantes, aquellas decisiones que podían cambiar su vida, y entonces volvían a exigir su atención. Según le había comunicado Emmet, los abogados de la otra empresa los habían avisado de que tenían solo hasta la semana siguiente para aceptar su oferta o rechazarla.

Pensando que estaría en su retiro monástico en las montañas, Emmet no había esperado que lo llamara. Edward lo puso al corriente de lo ocurrido, de cómo lo habían arrestado y se había visto envuelto en un caso de identificación errónea. Como Edward esperaba, Emmet se rió de lo lindo cuando le contó que había creído que Bella era una bailarina de striptease que le mandaba por su cumpleaños.

Sin embargo, había sido después, cuando Emmet le había hablado de esa última oferta, cuando los dos se habían puesto serios. Emmet le había dicho que detestaba interrumpir las primeras vacaciones que se tomaba en tres años, pero lo necesitaban en la oficina tan pronto como fuera posible para que estuviera presente en las reuniones y tomara la decisión final.

Lo cierto era que, en los dos últimos días, las dudas que había albergado acerca de la venta de la empresa familiar se habían visto resueltas sin que él siquiera las considerara. De pronto estaba muy claro para él que había llegado el momento de hacer otra cosa que lo llenara más que continuar con el legado de su padre. Él nunca lo había querido para sí, sino que lo había aceptado, sintiéndose obligado hacia la memoria de su progenitor, hacia los empleados, y para que su madre pudiera vivir sin preocupaciones el resto de sus días. Había sacrificado sus propias necesidades en beneficio de las de otros, y había dejado que aquello se antepusiera incluso a su relación con Tanya. Sólo entonces comprendía lo importante que ella podría haber sido en su vida si no la hubiera dejado marchar. Tal vez, si se hubiera esforzado, habría encontrado el modo de lograr que su relación funcionara. Tal vez incluso se habrían casado.

Pero en ese momento había alguien más a tener en cuenta: Bella. Ella había puesto fin a la inquietud de su alma, y lo completaba de un modo que jamás habría alcanzado a soñar. Era una mujer por la que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios que fueran necesarios para que las cosas funcionaran, por la cual estaba dispuesto a comprometerse. La clase de sacrificio que su padre nunca había estado dispuesto a hacer a favor de su familia.

Quería que Bella fuera parte de su futuro, aunque aún no tenía una idea clara de cómo podría encajar él en la vida de ella. Aunque se había entregado a él físicamente, había estado todo el tiempo reprimiendo sus emociones. Obviamente albergaba miedos muy enraizados, y esos demonios atormentaban su alma en las horas más oscuras de la noche, tenían más poder sobre ella del que él había imaginado.

-Maldita sea -masculló Edward.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama de hotel en la que había pasado las dos últimas noches... Solo. No se sentía preparado para regresar a Seattle, no cuando aún tenía asuntos que resolver con Bella. Sin embargo, tampoco podía obviar su responsabilidad, las obligaciones que había contraído cuando tomó el relevo de la compañía, y aquello implicaba dejar a Bella para poder tomar esa decisión final.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, que por desgracia no alivió la frustración y la tensión que sentía. Mantenerse alejado de Bella durante esos dos días había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, pero no le había dejado otra opción. Ella necesitaba tiempo para llegar a sus propias conclusiones, y para decidir qué quería de él.

Se las había apañado para mantenerse ocupado visitando la ciudad con Seth como guía, e incluso lo había pasado bien. El hermano de Bella le había preguntado abiertamente si había algo entre ellos, pero él había preferido no decir nada al respecto, evadiendo la pregunta lo mejor que pudo. Sorprendentemente, Seth no había insistido, aunque Edward estaba seguro de que él y Jasper se le echarían encima como leones furiosos si osaba hacerle daño a su hermanita.

Eso era algo que nunca haría deliberadamente, aunque desde luego era imposible que se lo hiciera siquiera cuando ella se distanciaba de él de ese modo. Le había dejado el nombre del hotel y el número de la habitación, pero ella ni siquiera lo había llamado para decir un simple «hola» o preguntarle cómo estaba. Le había dejado ese espacio vital que parecía necesitar, y tiempo para que pensara en lo que había habido entre ellos, con la esperanza de que llegara a la misma conclusión que él: que se necesitaban.

Y aun así... ¿Qué podía hacer? Los asuntos que lo requerían en Seattle eran urgentes, pero no podía irse así. ¿Debería presionarla un poco? Tenía que haber algún tipo de compromiso mutuo al que pudieran llegar... A menos, claro, que ella verdaderamente no lo quisiese en su vida. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior y de las emociones que se habían manifestado mientras hacían el amor, lo convenció de lo contrario. Ella estaba huyendo porque estaba asustada... De qué, no sabría decirlo exactamente. Pero estaba decidido a romper esas barreras y averiguar si no podían al menos darse una oportunidad.

Sólo había un problema: tenía menos de veinticuatro horas. Habiendo tomado esa decisión, Edward tomó el coche que había alquilado y fue a _Swan, Investigadores Especialistas_. Saludó a Alice con una cálida sonrisa y le preguntó si Bella estaba en su despacho. Esta asintió y le dijo que pasara. Al llegar a la puerta entreabierta, observó que la Joven estaba ocupada mirando algo en el ordenador. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Adelante -contestó Bella sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Edward entró, y Bella se quedó tan sorprendida de verlo, que accidentalmente tiró al suelo varios papeles.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó mientras los recogía azorada-, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Edward la estudió con la mirada. Parecía feliz de verlo, porque el brillo en sus ojos era innegable. No le era tan indiferente como pretendía fingir.

-Tú, por supuesto -respondió Edward rodeando la mesa como dos días atrás y apoyándose en la mesa, junto a su sillón.

Bella se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y jugueteó con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Ya te ha enseñado Seth todo lo que hay que ver en la ciudad?

Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para resistir el impulso de levantarla del asiento, atraerla hacia sí en un fiero abrazo y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. No iba a permitir que se fuera por las ramas.

-Bella... Me vuelvo a Seattle mañana por la mañana.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, como si repentinamente la hubiera inundado el pánico. Esa era la única señal que Edward necesitaba para saber que efectivamente estaba tratando de negarles a los dos, de un modo deliberado, la oportunidad de un futuro, de una relación sólida.

- Me han hecho una buena oferta para comprar la empresa -continuó-, y tengo que ir a allí para presidir las negociaciones.

-Entonces... ¿Vas a vender tu compañía? -inquirió Bella con la voz quebrada.

Edward asintió despacio.

-Si las condiciones se ajustan a lo que yo quiero, sí.

Bella se quedó callada largo rato, sin que su expresión dejara entrever lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer después... si la vendes?

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No estoy seguro, pero las posibilidades son infinitas -dijo poniéndose serio de repente-. Cuando mi padre murió, yo me hice cargo de la empresa porque creía que era lo que se esperaba de mí, pero ahora quiero tomarme mi tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que quiero hacer con el resto de mi vida, en vez de tomar una decisión precipitada basada en las expectativas de otros. No te voy a negar que me asusta un poco la idea de volver a empezar de cero tras haber pasado tanto tiempo al amparo de esa seguridad que me dio mi padre, pero es uno de los retos que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar.

-No, volver a empezar nunca es fácil -musitó quedamente Bella.

Había en su voz algo que le dijo a Edward que esa afirmación estaba respaldada por algo más que una creencia. Ladeó la cabeza. No iba a permitir que ese comentario se quedara flotando en el aire, sin más, a pesar de que sabía que estaría adentrándose en arenas movedizas.

-¿Lo dices por propia experiencia?

Bella se quedó dudando, y sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron con la inconfundible sombra de la culpabilidad.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Edward suspiró. ¡Había aún tantas cosas que le quedaban por saber de ella! Comenzaba a notarse tan frustrado que sentía deseos de empujar a la luz aquellos problemas emocionales, de destapar las inseguridades de la Joven. Si tras aquella conversación Bella seguía dispuesta a alejarlo de ella, al menos quería conocer las razones por las que se negaba a abrirse a él.

-Lo sabes todo de mí, Bella, de mi pasado, y la razón por la que quiero vender la empresa de mi padre comenzó-. A mí, en cambio, me falta una pieza crucial para poder comprenderte... ¿Por qué dejaste la policía? -inquirió en un tono suave pero firme.

Bella apretó los labios y en sus ojos relumbró ese brillo de desafío que ya no le era desconocido a Edward. Por eso tampoco lo sorprendió que empujara el sillón hacia atrás, se pusiera de pie, y fuera junto a la ventana, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, poniendo aún más distancia entre ellos, y levantando de forma automática esas barreras emocionales.

Edward no se dejó intimidar. Iba a echarlas abajo, una a una.

-¿Fue por lo que le ocurrió a Jacob? -inquirió. Lo único que ella le había dicho era que había sido su compañero, y que había muerto de un disparo en el cumplimiento del deber, pero eran los detalles del incidente lo que desconocía, y donde sospechaba que estaba el quid de la cuestión-. ¿Es esa la razón por la que lo dejaste?

Bella se giró hacia él, con una mirada extraña, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre revelarle o no sus dolorosos secretos. Pasó un largo rato antes de que contestara.

- Dejé la policía porque yo fui responsable de lo que le ocurrió a Jacob -las palabras se vieron ahogadas por las emociones que la azotaban.

A pesar de que Edward se había dicho que estaba preparado para oír cualquier cosa, aquella confesión lo dejó mudo.

-Yo tengo la culpa de que Jacob esté muerto - reiteró Bella como en un trance. Las lágrimas habían acudido ya a sus ojos.

-Cuéntamelo, Bella -la instó él suavemente. Le dolía tremendamente verla sufrir de ese modo.

Bella inspiró temblorosa, tratando de recobrar la compostura, pero Edward no la presionó más.

-Cuando empecé a trabajar como policía, por mi condición de mujer, mis Colegas estaban siempre bromeando, y dudaban de mis capacidades y de mi resistencia emocional. Y yo siempre me esforzaba por demostrarles lo contrario -la frustración se coló en su voz y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto-. . Pero nunca era bastante. Aunque hiciera bien mi trabajo, jamás me demostraron el respeto que merecía... -hizo una pausa.

» Y entonces fue cuando me asignaron como compañera de Jacob -se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, como perdida en sus recuerdos-. Fue el primer hombre y colega que me respetó. Él creía en la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, y nunca me trató como si fuera inferior a él. Jamás cuestionó mis capacidades como policía, e incluso me ayudó a creer en mí misma... Pero la fe que tenía en mí... Le costó la vida.

Edward la observó estremecerse y comprendió que, a pesar de todo, solo había rascado la superficie de todo el dolor que la Joven llevaba guardando dentro de sí tanto tiempo. Se incorporó y fue junto a ella, pero no la tocó.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? -le preguntó suavemente. Para poder ayudarla, tenía que saberlo todo.

Bella tragó saliva con fuerza y lo miró con ojos llenos de culpabilidad y aflicción.

- Estábamos patrullando por la ciudad, y recibimos una llamada de un tipo sospechoso de secuestro de un niño de cinco años, que se había escondido en una casa abandonada -le explicó con voz ronca-. Acudimos allí, y encontramos al hombre. Tenía al chico con él. Le había tapado la boca con cinta adhesiva, y le había atado las manos a la espalda. Jacob y yo sacamos nuestras armas, bloqueándole la salida, pero el tipo también tenía una pistola. Le grité que la arrojara al suelo, pero lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por el pánico. Tiró al chiquillo al suelo -hizo otra pausa en su de hacer que el secuestrador entrara en razón, pero se negaba a cooperar.

» Yo sentía la adrenalina fluir por mi cuerpo. Nunca antes había estado tan asustada, tan tensa. El corazón parecía querer salírseme del pecho, y en mi cabeza rebullían cien mil pensamientos, pero a pesar de todo mantuve el arma apuntada sobre el secuestrador. En ese momento llegaron las unidades de refuerzo. El tipo se puso muy nervioso y nos amenazó con disparar al chico. Mientras yo seguía hablando para tratar de calmarlo, Jacob se movió cauteloso hacia el niño, y entonces el secuestrador perdió por completo el control y disparó a mi compañero.

Bella se estremeció de nuevo, como si estuviera reviviendo los acontecimientos en su mente.

-Oh, Dios... -alzó la mirada hacia Edward en agonía-. En el instante en que ese canalla dejó de apuntarme y se giró hacia Jacob yo debía haberle disparado, pero no lo hice. Mi cerebro me gritaba que apretara el gatillo, pero todo pasó tan deprisa y yo tenía tanto miedo... Y lo único que pude hacer fue observar horrorizada cómo la bala alcanzaba a Jacob y él se desplomaba.

Bella parpadeó y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Con mucha suavidad, Edward extendió la mano y la secó con el pulgar.

-Uno de los policías de refuerzo que nos habían enviado hizo lo que yo no había podido hacer: disparó al secuestrador -otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero la secó ella misma con el dorso de la mano, como tratando aún de mantener esa compostura que él sabía no era más que fingida-. Lo único que puedo recordar es que dejé caer mi arma y fui corriendo hacia Jacob. Llevaba puesto el chaleco antibalas, pero el tiro del secuestrador le había traspasado el cuello, rompiendo la arteria, y sangraba sin parar. Traté de hacer presión sobre la herida para parar la hemorragia, y le supliqué que no se muriera, pero expiró en mis brazos -concluyó Bella con la voz totalmente quebrada.

«No puedes morir... No puedes... No dejaré que, mueras...». Edward sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquellas palabras que la Joven había murmurado una y otra vez en sus sueños la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

Notaba su cuerpo tenso y rígido, como reacia a aceptar el gesto de Edward, como si a pesar de que en el momento resultaba obvio que era tan vulnerable y frágil como el cristal, quisiera seguir aparentando que era fuerte.

A Edward se le encogió el corazón, y deseó poder hacer desaparecer esos terribles recuerdos, pero no tenía ese poder, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: susurrarle palabras que la calmaran y acariciarle suavemente la espalda.

-Bella... Tú no podías saber que ese tipo iba a disparar.

Pero ella se apartó y sacudió la cabeza. La expresión en su rostro era de profundo reproche hacia sí misma.

-En el momento en que el secuestrador dejó de apuntarme a mí, yo debí haber apretado el gatillo sin cuestionármelo; No estaba pensando con claridad y no cubría a mi compañero como me habían enseñado que debía hacer. Además, ese día no hice sino demostrarles a mis hermanos y a mis Colegas que aquello de lo que siempre me habían acusado era cierto, porque cuando llegó el momento de tomar una decisión de vida o muerte me quedé paralizada.

Edward sintió deseos de agarrarla por los hombros y zarandearla, de decirle que no podía echarse la culpa de aquello durante el resto de su vida, de que no podía seguir encadenada al pasado, porque así jamás podría abrazar un futuro emocionalmente satisfactorio.

-Sólo cometiste un error, Bella -le dijo con suavidad-. Nos pasa a todos alguna vez, incluso a las personas más preparadas, y a las más fuertes.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

- Ese error le costó la vida a una persona, Edward -le espetó enfadada, probablemente con ella misma, no con él-. Y era el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás. Después de aquello no tenía otra elección más que dejar la policía, por mí y por todas las personas con las que trabajaba. Nadie quiere a una compañera que se queda paralizada en el momento de la verdad. Y yo no quería volver a ser responsable de la vida de otra persona... jamás -añadió en un susurro.

Edward sabía que era allí donde residía el problema. Bella tenía miedo de cometer otro error, de dejar que alguien se acercara a ella demasiado, de encariñarse, de tener que volver a fiarse de su instinto cuando había perdido en él toda su confianza. No quería experimentar otros fracasos, otras pérdidas, ni más dolor.

-Sin embargo, aunque intentemos escondernos, o protegemos, no hay garantía posible contra eso -concluyó ella.

-¿Me incluye eso a mí? -inquirió Edward abiertamente, obligándola a afrontar lo que había estado evitando los dos últimos días.

Bella alzó ligeramente la barbilla y entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente, Edward?

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de calmarse, porque la sensación que tenía por dentro era la de que un remolino estuviera revolviendo su alma. Había llegado hasta allí y no iba a marcharse sin haber puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Vas a dejar que ese incidente del pasado se interponga entre nosotros?

Bella se puso a la defensiva.

-Lo que hay entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con Jacob, ni con mi pasado. Hemos tenido una aventura, un escarceo; ninguno de los dos hizo ninguna promesa al otro.

A pesar del tono de desesperación en la voz de la Joven, Edward no pudo evitar que la ira se apoderara de él. Bella acababa de reducir su relación a algo totalmente superficial.

- Puede que no hubiera ninguna promesa verbal, pero hubo mucho más entre nosotros que solo sexo, y tú lo sabes, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

Bella rehuyó su intensa mirada, bajando la vista.

-Lo siento -susurró dolorida.

Edward sintió de nuevo que quería zarandearla. No sabía si ella estaba disculpándose por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, o si se sentía mal por no poder comprometerse con él.

-No quiero tus excusas, Bella, te quiero a ti -le suplicó. De pronto decidió que ya había dado demasiada cancha a los miedos de la Joven, que ella tenía el futuro de ambos en sus manos y no podía dejar que lo arriesgara-. Creo que podemos encontrar la manera de que lo nuestro funcione, aunque sea al principio una relación a larga distancia, hasta que resuelva el asunto de la venta de la compañía de mi padre.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No estoy lista para algo así, no lo estoy.

Edward suspiró. ¿Acaso lo estaría alguna vez?, se preguntó. ¿Alguna vez se sentiría capaz de dar ese salto de fe por él? Se quedó mirándola largo rato. Estaba tan inmersa en sus remordimientos, que se negaba a avanzar en la vida, a seguir adelante. Pero si él tenía que darle un empujón, lo haría.

-Supongo que la culpabilidad es una fuente de motivación muy fuerte, ¿no es así, Bella?

La Joven se notó enrojecer.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿No lo sabes? -la increpó Edward-. La culpabilidad que sientes por la muerte de Jacob motiva todas tus acciones, te des cuenta de ello o no. Perdiste a Jacob por culpa de un secuestrador de niños, y ahora dedicas todo tu tiempo a buscar niños secuestrados. Además, siempre estás intentando demostrar que lo tienes todo bajo control, que eres fuerte y capaz. Únicamente tuviste un momento de debilidad, Bella, y depende de ti perdonarte, dejarlo atrás y seguir con tu vida -le dijo suavizando la ex- presión-. No tiene nada de malo ser vulnerable, y no tiene nada de malo necesitar a los demás. No puedes permitir que un incidente del pasado gobierne el resto de tu existencia. Sé que no querrías escuchar lo que voy a decirte, pero voy a decirlo de todos modos: estoy enamorado de ti, Bella.

Una vez hubo pronunciado las palabras, Edward supo inmediatamente que había sido lo correcto, porque su corazón así se lo decía. Acortando la distancia entre ellos, Edward extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Tal vez tenga que esperar a que tú te des cuenta de que sientes lo mismo, o tal vez sea un tonto por creerlo. Lo único que quería que supieras es que me importas, y que te acepto tal y como eres, con tus faltas y virtudes.

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Bella por las emociones contradictorias que surgían en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si se resistiera a creer lo que Edward le estaba diciendo pero aun así las dudas rompieran su coraza y penetraran en su alma, haciendo tambalear sus convicciones.

La Joven permaneció callada. Durante un largo rato se sostuvieron la mirada, pero Edward se sentía vacío, como si hubiera perdido una parte de sí mismo que nunca supiera que había existido hasta que se enamoró de ella.

No podía decir nada más para convencer a la obstinada Joven de que su miedo a fracasar no era más que una lógica inseguridad después de todo lo que había pasado, de que sí podía si intentaba vencer a sus más oscuros temores. Sus heridas eran profundas, y estaban envueltas en culpabilidad y remordimientos que sólo ella podía absolver. Y, aunque él creía firmemente en esa fuerza interior que podía ayudarla a expulsar a aquellos demonios que la atormentaban dormida y despierta, tenía que ser ella quien lo creyera.

La puerta del despacho de Bella se abrió bruscamente. La Joven dio un respingo y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas.

Edward miró por encima de su hombro y encontró a Jasper de pie en medio de la habitación, con una carpeta en una mano y el ceño fruncido.

Bella lanzó a su hermano una mirada furibunda, que a pesar de todo no logró borrar ni disimular de su rostro el dolor que había escrito en él.

-Jasper, cuando una puerta está cerrada, significa que la persona quiere privacidad.

Los ojos de Jasper se fijaron en Edward, con una expresión dura y penetrante, como si pensara que había hecho daño a su hermana.

-No sabía que tenías compañía -gruñó volviéndose hacia Bella.

-Pues la próxima vez llama antes de entrar - replicó la Joven, irritada.

Jasper fue hasta la mesa y dejó la carpeta sobre los papeles que Bella tenía allí desparramados. Se giró de nuevo hacia Edward.

-Creía que ya te habrías marchado, ahora que te han librado de los cargos.

Edward pensó para sí que seguramente eso era lo que el hermano de Bella habría querido. Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar por el otro hombre.

-Sólo estaba tratando de dejar algunos cabos atados antes de marcharme -le contestó vagamente, dejando que Jasper sacara sus propias conclusiones.

El despacho se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar.

-Pues ya que aún está aquí, al menos nos ahorrarás una llamada. Eleazar me ha dicho que han atrapado anoche al tipo que te suplantó, durante una redada en un almacén. Unos policías vestidos de paisano lo habían seguido hasta allí en un vehículo robado.

A Edward se le quitó en ese momento un peso de los hombros, pero aún le quedaba uno mayor, uno que sabía llevaría consigo hasta Seattle.

-Gracias -dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Jasper-. Creo que es la mejor noticia que me han dado hoy.

Jasper estrechó su mano con cierto recelo.

-Sí, bueno... Me parece que te debo una disculpa por todo este malentendido -le dijo con brusquedad.

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- En fin, ha sido una experiencia interesante - le contestó. «Y ha cambiado mi vida para siempre», añadió para sí.

Jasper no parecía tener intención de salir del despacho, así que Edward no tuvo otra opción que despedirse de Bella delante de él.

Lo cierto era que le importaba muy poco que estuviera mirando. No iba a irse de allí sin asegurarse de que la Joven supiera que sus sentimientos por ella eran sinceros. Así, tomándola por la barbilla, la besó suavemente, esperando que no fuera la última vez que lo hiciese.

Y después, le susurró al oído:

-Cuando estés lista para dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Salió del despacho, oyendo los pasos de Jasper detrás de él. Antes de que alcanzara la puerta de la calle, el hermano de Bella lo detuvo.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntarte esto - le dijo bruscamente, repasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto agitado-: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia mi hermana?

Edward consideró la pregunta un instante, pero lo cierto era que no le correspondía a él contestarla. Bella era la única que podía darle una respuesta. Se encogió de hombros.

-Eso depende de las intenciones que Bella tenga hacia mí.

Y se marchó, dejando a Jasper perplejo, y a Bella sola en su despacho, para que pudiera decidir por sí misma con tranquilidad qué era lo que su corazón deseaba de verdad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptación. **

**13**

-¡Caramba, pues sí que has tenido unas vacaciones movidas!

Edward sonrió a su madre, Elizabeth, sentada frente a el en el restaurante. Aquella era la primera noche que pasaba en Seattle desde que dejara a Bella y, aunque la mayor parte del día la había tenido que pasar en la oficina por las negociaciones de la venta de la empresa, había reservado unas horas en la tarde-noche para su madre.

Cuando ella le había preguntado por el motivo por el cual había acortado sus vacaciones, Edward le había relatado cómo había caído prisionero de una cazarrecompensas por culpa de un caso de identificación errónea. Al principio, lógicamente, su madre se había mostrado horrorizada y disgustada ante la idea de que lo hubieran arrestado, pero cuando él le aseguró que su nombre había quedado limpio de nuevo, le vio el lado humorístico de la situación. Los detalles íntimos de su relación con Bella, evidentemente, había pretendo guardarlos para sí.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que, a toro pasado, debo decir que han sido las vacaciones más divertidas que puedo recordar -contestó entre risas. Cuando hubo terminado su plato, dejó los cubiertos sobre este y lo empujó hacia delante para poder apoyar los antebrazos en la mesa-. He logrado volver a comportarme con espontaneidad, y era justo lo que necesitaba para poder aclarar mi mente.

-Desde luego, pareces más relajado -comentó su madre ladeando la cabeza y estudiando sus rasgos-. Aunque debo decir que creo ver en tu frente esa pequeña arruga que se forma cuando estás preocupado por algo.

Edward se echó a reír ante la suspicacia de su madre. Desde niño, siempre había sido capaz de adivinar sus estados de ánimo.

- En realidad se trata de dos cosas de las que necesito hablarte.

Elizabeth se recostó en el asiento, pero en ese instante apareció el camarero para retirarles los platos y tomarles nota para el postre. Una vez se hubo retirado, reanudaron la conversación.

-¿Es que algo no va bien, cariño? -le preguntó a Edward.

Él inspiró profundamente y alzó los ojos hacia la curiosa y preocupada mirada de su madre. A pesar de que estaba ya en sus cincuenta, aún era una mujer atractiva, y de algún modo le pareció a Edward que aquella noche había un brillo especial en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes. Claro que, en los tres últimos años, ¿acaso se había detenido un momento a fijarse en los pequeños detalles de las cosas que lo rodeaban? No.

La respuesta había saltado a su mente con tanta rapidez que se sintió incómodo. Desde que hubiera conocido a Bella, era corno si esos pequeños detalles, incluso las cosas más mundanas, hubieran dejado de pasarle desapercibidos, como por ejemplo lo silenciosa y vacía que se le hacía la casa, o lo grande que, resultaba la cama que tenía en su dormitorio para una sola persona... y lo mucho que echaba de menos la risa y las bromas que había intercambiado con Bella.

-No, todo va bien -mintió. «¿Cómo puedes decir eso?», le reprochó su mente. «Sabes que no te sentirás completo si Bella no entra en razón y se da cuenta, de que debéis estar juntos»-. Bueno, a excepción de algunas cosas que ocurrieron durante mi viaje a San Francisco, y además, he tomado una serie de decisiones que también te afectarán a ti, mamá.

Elizabeth entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo y esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Edward sonrió vergonzoso.

-¿Puedes creer que me he enamorado de la mujer que me detuvo y me arrastró hasta California?

Los ojos castaños de su madre se abrieron como platos.

-¿De esa chica cazarrecompensas?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se abstuvo a duras penas de corregirla con aquella frase de Bella: «El término correcto es "agente de recuperación de fianzas"».

-Sí, bueno, ya sé que resulta muy repentino, que dirás que apenas la conozco -se apresuró a explicar-, pero en mi vida he estado tan seguro de otra cosa.

La expresión en el rostro se suavizó con auténtico afecto y comprensión. De algún modo, Edward había intuido que sería así, que no lo juzgaría.

Nunca lo había hecho.

- Enamorarse no es una cuestión que requiera un tiempo específico, Edward. A veces las cosas suceden cuando uno menos se las espera -se inclinó hacia delante, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla sobre los dedos entrelazados-. Bueno, ¿y por qué no la has traído contigo para que pueda conocerla?

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, notando que un sentimiento de frustración lo invadía. Solo hacía un día que se había ido, y sin embargo echaba de menos a Bella como si hiciera años que no se vieran.

- Es bastante obstinada en lo que se refiere a admitir sus sentimientos, pero espero que con el tiempo vea que lo nuestro puede funcionar.

Estaba tratando de ser positivo, de pensar que Bella comprendería que se necesitaban mutuamente, pero no podía obviar la posibilidad, aterradora, de que ella dejara que el miedo se adueñara finalmente de su corazón y sus emociones.

Su madre le sonrió dulcemente.

-Si es la mujer a la que amas, espero que todo se solucione para bien, cariño.

-Gracias, mamá -le dijo Edward. Aquel apoyo incondicional significaba un mundo para él-. Para mí Bella es decididamente la mujer de mi vida, pero el próximo paso le corresponde darlo a ella.

En ese instante llegó el camarero con dos tazas de humeante café y dos raciones de tarta de chocolate. Edward vertió un poco de nata en su café, y hundió después el tenedor en el postre. De nuevo aquello volvió a llevar a su mente un recuerdo de Bella, de aquella tarta que había comprado la primera noche.

Al levantar la vista, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se disiparon. Su madre estaba observándolo muy seria, como si hubiera algo que quisiera hablar con él.

-Sé que nunca te lo he llegado a decir, Edward, pero lo único que yo he querido siempre para ti e que fueras feliz -le dijo con voz queda.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón.

-Yo... Lo cierto es que me ha llevado bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que mi propia felicidad debía ser lo primero, pero ahora... finalmente creo que estoy en posición de decidir qué es lo que quiero y necesito hacer con mi vida.

Su madre lo miró confusa.

Edward tomó un sorbo de su café antes de proseguir.

-He recibido una oferta de compra para nuestra empresa, mamá, y he decidido venderla.

En vez del temor o el shock que esperaba ver aparecer en su rostro, Edward solo pudo advertir cierto alivio.

-¿Pensarás que soy una mala madre si te digo que me alegro?

Edward enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

-Porque he estado esperando que la vendieras desde el día en que murió tu padre -le dijo ella-. Siempre había sospechado que habías tomado las riendas del negocio por obligación, que de haber podido tener elección no habrías continuado con el legado de tu padre.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto ante semejante revelación.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste nunca?

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

- Me pareció que era algo de lo que debías darte cuenta por ti mismo. Y pensaba que tal vez me creyeras desagradecida hacia la memoria de tu padre si te hubiera sugerido que vendieras la empresa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, atónito.

-No tenía ni idea.

-Lo sé -murmuró ella con la voz entrecortada por la emoción. Extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y apretó afectuosamente la de Edward. -A pesar de todos los defectos que tenía tu padre, he de decir que también tenía sus cualidades, y tú las has heredado. Eres un hombre íntegro, responsable con las obligaciones que contraes. Y, no me interpretes mal, porque yo estoy muy orgullosa del modo en que has llevado la compañía todo este tiempo, pero creo que ya es hora de que hagas con tu vida lo que tú quieras.

-Pero ¿y tú?, ¿estarás bien? -inquirió Edward. Necesitaba escuchar de labios de su madre que aquella decisión no la haría sentirse mal en modo alguno o la haría sentirse insegura con respecto al futuro.

-Estaré perfectamente, Edward -le aseguró ella. Inspiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Después de vivir con tu padre tantos años, y de no haber llegado a comprender su forma de pensar, lo cierto es que no sabía lo que te haría feliz a ti... Supongo que eso no parece tener mucho sentido, pero cuando te pusiste al frente de la empresa al morir él, yo creí que lo hacías porque era lo que querías. Sin embargo, a lo largo de estos tres años me he dado cuenta de que los sacrificios que has hecho para mantener la compañía tan boyante como tu padre la dejó estaban agobiándote y robándote la alegría de vivir. Por eso quiero decirte ahora, como hijo mío que eres y no como empresario, que estoy muy contenta de ver que finalmente has decidido poner tu futuro y tu felicidad en primer lugar.

Edward no pudo menos sonreír.

-Gracias, mamá.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Edward observó que su madre aún parecía tener algo que decir. Enarcó las cejas para instarla a continuar.

-Yo... La verdad es que yo también tengo algo que quería compartir contigo -comenzó jugueteando nerviosa con el tenedor-. He estado saliendo con un hombre los últimos meses.

Desde luego era una noche de revelaciones. Edward la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?

-Es que... Siempre parecías tan ocupado y abstraído en tus cosas... Y además, nunca imaginé que nuestra relación llegaría a convertirse en algo serio. Se llama Ted, y me encantaría que os conocierais.

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Mamá, eso es estupendo! Y por supuesto que me encantaría conocerlo.

Elizabeth rió y enrojeció como una colegiala.

-Me trata como a una reina. Me hace sentirme terriblemente mimada. No estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de atenciones, pero debo decir que me siento halagada.

Edward rió también, contento ante la recién descubierta felicidad de su madre. .

- Te mereces todas y cada una de esa clase de atenciones, así que disfrútalas -le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, ya lo hago -aseguró ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos mientras levantaba su taza de café. -Bueno, y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando vendas la compañía?

Edward había calculado que ultimar los detalles y efectuar la venta y el traspaso le llevaría unos seis meses, pero a partir de entonces se dedicaría única y exclusivamente a sus propios intereses, a comenzar de nuevo.

-Para empezar, voy a mudarme a San Francisco.

-¿Para estar cerca de Bella? -aventuró su madre.

-En parte -contestó Edward. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel cambio de residencia no tendría mucho sentido si Bella no se comprometía finalmente en su relación-. Me gusta la ciudad, y allí hay muchísimas oportunidades. Supongo que lo único que tendré que decidir es cuál me atrae más.

-Me parece muy bien -aprobó su que al fin ambos hemos aprendido a consideramos lo primero, ¿verdad, hijo?

-Sí, creo que sí -asintió Edward. Era casi sorprendente, aunque más sorprendente aún era cómo podía haber sido una mujer vulnerable, especial y cabezota la que hubiera producido en él ese cambio. Por desgracia, sin embargo, debía afrontar la posibilidad de que tal vez tuviera que pasar sin ella el resto de su vida.

Bella arrojó el bolígrafo sobre su escritorio y emitió un profundo suspiro. Si los dos últimos días había estado sintiéndose fatal sin Edward, ¿cómo iba a soportar vivir sin él el resto de su vida? Había perdido el apetito, no dormía por las noches, y durante el día sus pensamientos volaban constantemente hasta él, y era incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Además, no podía sacarse de la cabeza sus últimas palabras: «Cuando estés lista para dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro, ya sabes dónde encontrarme».

Dicho así parecía tan sencillo... Sin embargo, le resultaba mucho más fácil encerrarse en su trabajo y tratar de bloquear el dolor de haber perdido a Edward. Sabía que era solo culpa suya, porque estaba huyendo, porque no tenía el valor de atreverse a aceptar todo lo que él suponía: un hombre que la amaba a pesar de los fallos que había tenido en el pasado y sus defectos. Usar el trabajo como excusa para evitar sus inseguridades no sólo no era efectivo, sino que era una cobardía, y lo sabía. Detestaba esa falta de fortaleza interior que le impedía afrontar y resolver sus mayores debilidades, como la falta de confianza en sí misma y la incapacidad de concederse el perdón por el error que había regido su vida los dos últimos años.

Cerró la carpeta del nuevo caso en el que estaba trabajando, se puso de pie, y fue a mirar por la ventana, tratando de sacudirse de encima la tristeza y la desesperanza. Por desgracia, el bullicio y el día soleado no la liberaron de los recuerdos de Edward, recuerdos que, de algún modo, siempre hallaban la manera de introducirse en su mente en los momentos más inesperados.

-Bella, Jessica Newton al teléfono para ti -le llegó la voz de Alice a través del interfono que tenía sobre el escritorio-. Dice que es una emergencia.

-Espera, atenderé la llamada enseguida -contestó Bella apretando el botón del interfono y levantando el aparato.

Jessica era una nueva clienta. De hecho, se había presentado allí esa misma mañana, rogando literalmente a Bella que aceptara encargarse del caso de secuestro de su hija. El día anterior, Michael, su marido, que había sido encarcelado por malos tratos y posteriormente puesto en libertad condicional bajo fianza, se había introducido en su casa cuando ella había salido a recoger el correo, violando las restricciones que le había impuesto el juez, y se había llevado a la pequeña, de ocho años. Jessica le había explicado a Bella que estaban en trámites de divorcio, que estaba muy preocupada porque su marido bebía y era un hombre violento, y temía que pudiera dañar a la niña.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jessica?

-Ha llamado -le contestó la mujer en un tono al borde de la histeria-. Oí a Lily llorando por detrás, y me ha amenazado con hacerle daño si no le prometo que cancelaré el proceso de divorcio. Le dije que haría lo que fuera con tal de que la dejara marchar, pero entonces colgó y no he vuelto a saber nada. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Bella ignoró como pudo el pinchazo agudo que sintió en el plexo solar, por la tensión.

-Jessica, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrar a tu hija, pero para ayudarme tienes que calmarte y centrarte; hazlo por Lily, por favor.

-Nunca me lo perdonaré si le hace daño... - dijo la mujer hipando.

- No va a hacerle ningún daño si yo puedo evitarlo, Jessica -no tenía derecho a hacerle aquella promesa, pero tenía que ofrecerle alguna esperanza y consuelo-. Necesito algunos datos personales sobre ti y tu marido para poder rastrearlo.

-Lo que sea, le diré lo que sea para recuperar a mi pequeña...

Le llevó a Bella otros cinco minutos calmar a la disgustada madre para poder obtener los números de cuentas bancarias, contraseñas, y códigos de autorización que podrían darle una pista de su paradero en caso de que hubiese hecho, como esperaba, uso de su tarjeta de crédito. La urgencia del caso la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de sus problemas, y en cuanto hubo colgado el teléfono, se puso en contacto con los distintos informadores habituales que solían ayudarla, e incluso con un detective retirado que había sido muy amigo de su padre.

Tres horas más tarde, había descubierto que Michael Newton había utilizado una de sus tarjetas de crédito para pagar la habitación de un motel en Concord, a una media hora de Oakland en coche.

Recogió todas las notas que había tomado sobre el caso, junto con la fotografía del hombre, una fotocopia de la orden de restricción que había violado y los demás papeles que le harían falta para poder arrestarlo.

Justo cuando estaba poniéndose el cinturón con la pistola, entró Jasper en su despacho. Se quedó quieto junto a la puerta al ver que se estaba preparando para salir.

-¿Adónde vas, Bella?

Bella apretó la mandíbula. Un interrogatorio de su hermano era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento, y menos cuando el tiempo corría en su contra, pero sabía por experiencia que no la dejaría marchar si no le explicaba lo que sucedía.

- Voy en busca del sospechoso del caso Newton.

La expresión hosca en el rostro de Jasper se transformó en sorpresa.

-¿Sabes dónde está el marido de Jessica?

Jasper había estado allí esa mañana cuando la mujer se había presentado en la oficina, así que conocía los detalles del caso.

-Creo que sí -contestó Bella con cautela. Se puso su chaqueta vaquera para ocultar el arma y las esposas-. Podré darte una respuesta más exacta cuando verifique la información que me han dado.

Jasper contrajo el rostro molesto.

-Ese hombre va armado y es peligroso, Bella. Le diré a Seth que vaya contigo -se dio media vuelta y, antes de que Bella pudiera detenerlo, gritó hacia el vestíbulo:

- ¡Alice, dile a Seth que venga inmediatamente al despacho de Bella!

La Joven sintió que la ira la invadía, y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de agarrar el pisapapeles que tenía sobre la mesa, golpear a Jasper en aquella cabezota que tenía, y dejarlo sin conocimiento.

-No quiero, ni necesito ninguna niñera, Jasper. Puedo ocuparme de mis propios casos -protestó.

Jasper la ignoró por completo, como si no la hubiera oído.

-Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez, Bella -le advirtió-. O te llevas a Seth o yo me haré cargo de este caso.

Aquel ultimátum fue como una bofetada para ella, recordándole una vez más que no contaba con la confianza de su hermano.

Seth entró en ese momento en el despacho, y de inmediato advirtió la tensión reinante en el ambiente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Jasper señaló molesto a su hermana con la mano.

- Bella pretende ir sola tras un tipo peligroso y no quiero que acabe herida o aún peor.

La Joven sintió que las mejillas le ardían de indignación. Rodeó el escritorio para ir junto a sus hermanos, preparándose para emprender una vez más la batalla que tantas veces había perdido.

- Voy a deciros exactamente qué es lo que pasa aquí -les dijo haciendo acopio de un valor y una fortaleza que hacía tiempo que no encontraba en su interior-. Estoy cansada de que me protejáis, y de que me tratéis como si no conociera este trabajo, ni supiera qué diablos debe hacerse -le lanzó a Jasper una mirada penetrante-. Todo este infierno de dudas acerca de mi valía ya lo tuve que atravesar hace nada en el caso de Edward. Te pedí que confiaras en mi instinto, te dije que estaba convencida de su inocencia, y tenía razón. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos de nuevo, teniendo la misma conversación, contigo cuestionando si soy capaz o no de hacer lo que llevo años haciendo, cuestionando lo que puedo manejar, y cuestionando mis decisiones -su voz se quebró. De pronto se había dado cuenta de que ella misma tenía culpa también de aquella situación, por no haberse puesto antes en su sitio, por haber dejado que la protegieran. «Nunca más», se dijo, «nunca más»- Ya he tenido bastante de vuestra actitud sobreprotectora y dominante.

Jasper parecía pasmado por aquel arranque. Obviamente no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía. Seth, por otra parte, la miraba entre divertido y admirado. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad, envalentonada por su reacción.

-Yo os quiero, chicos -les dijo con todo el corazón-. Habéis hecho muchísimo por mí y habéis, estado a mi lado siempre que os he necesitado., Cuando mamá falleció, me aceptasteis de nuevo en la familia con renovado cariño y, tras la muerte de papá, los dos os encargasteis de criarme, pero también habéis llevado esa responsabilidad hasta el extremo, más allá de donde debería haber terminado cuando me gradué en la universidad y decidí convertirme en policía.

-Y mira lo que pasó -gruñó Jasper refiriéndose a la muerte de Jacob.

Bella sintió una punzada de dolor, pero se sacó el aguijón, decidida a no dejar que el pasado interviniera en la discusión, largamente pospuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir echándome en cara aquel error, Jasper? Sé que fallé a Jacob, pero no puedo estancarme para siempre en el pasado; tengo que volver a confiar en mí misma, y en mi instinto, y nunca podré lograrlo si los dos continuáis intentando protegerme constantemente.

-Es sólo que no queremos que te hagan daño, Bella -intervino Seth con suavidad.

- Y yo lo comprendo -asintió Bella tragando saliva-. Es posible que no os haya dado muchas razones para creer en mí después de aquello, pero hay cosas, como esta, que tengo que hacer por mí misma. Me gustaría contar con vuestro apoyo, pero si no podéis aceptar mis decisiones o confiar en mis capacidades, supongo que no me quedará otro remedio que ir a buscar trabajo en otra agencia. La elección es vuestra.

Estaba claro que a Jasper no le agradaba en absoluto que el ultimátum se hubiera vuelto en contra de él, pero Bella creyó advertir que la miraba orgulloso.

-No queremos que te vayas a ningún otro sitio -le dijo con sinceridad.

Un tremendo alivio inundó a Bella, y casi sintió deseos de llorar, pero sabía que no debía saborear el triunfo antes de haberlo asegurado.

-Bien, entonces empecemos a comprometemos -les dijo. Esa era la base de una buena relación, de una relación sólida, pensó recordando el consejo que Esme les había dado a ella y a Edward-. Yo os doy mi palabra de que tendré muchísimo cuidado, y vosotros me prometéis que trataréis de confiar un poco en mí y que dejaréis de sobreprotegerme.

-Me parece justo -respondió Seth contestando por los dos.

-Entonces trato hecho -dijo Bella sonriendo por primera vez en los últimos días. Tomó de su mesa la carpeta con la información del caso-: Y ahora, me voy tras mi pista... sola.

Aquella vez ninguno de sus hermanos la detuvo. Bella sintió que era maravilloso haber resuelto la cuestión de una vez por todas con ellos, y poder abandonar la oficina sin ecos de duda en su cabeza, ni la sensación de inseguridad que la había perseguido, tanto tiempo. «Pero ahora tienes que concentrarte», se recordó, «porque hay una niña pequeña a la que tienes que llevar junto a su madre».

Tomó la camioneta y llegó a Concord en veinte minutos, dejando el vehículo en el aparcamiento del cochambroso motel al que la había conducido la transacción que el marido de Jessica había hecho con la tarjeta de crédito. Entró en la garita de recepción y le explicó la situación al empleado para que le diera el número de la habitación de Michael Newton. Al principio este se resistió, excusándose en que la política del motel se lo impedía, pero cuando ella le mostró su arma y la placa de investigadora accedió inmediatamente a dárselo.

La habitación del señor Newton estaba en el segundo piso. Bella se aproximó en silencio a la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente contra la caja torácica. Si trataba de hacer que el tipo abriera la puerta, seguramente este no quitaría la cadena, y le sería imposible entrar en la habitación y llegar hasta la niña.

Tampoco podía arriesgarse a contrariar a aquel hombre violento, porque cabía la posibilidad de que descargara su furia sobre su hija.

Un sentimiento de furia y frustración se apoderó, de Bella, y regresó al vehículo para pedir refuerzos policiales con el teléfono móvil. Le aseguraron que mandarían un coche patrulla en quince minutos, pero a Bella aquel breve período de tiempo le parecía una eternidad cuando pensaba que la pequeña estaba a merced de aquel hombre.

Apagó el móvil y maldijo entre dientes. En ese preciso instante, sin embargo, una moto de una pizzería se detuvo junto al motel. Bella rogó en silencio por que hubiera sido Michael Newton quien hubiera encargado una pizza.

Sin perder tiempo, sacó unos cuantos dólares de su monedero, cerró de un golpe la puerta de la camioneta y corrió hacia el repartidor, que estaba quitándose el casco en ese momento. Lo alcanzó justo cuando había iniciado el ascenso por los escalones de cemento, y lo pilló tan por sorpresa que cuando le preguntó para qué habitación era el pedido el chico se lo dijo al momento. ¡Era la de Michael Newton! Bella no podía creer que había tenido aquel golpe de suerte. Le preguntó atropelladamente al chico cuánto tenía que pagarle, y le dijo que entregaría ella misma la pizza.

El adolescente la miró dudoso.

-No puedo dejarle hacer eso.

Bella maldijo de nuevo. No tenía tiempo para ganarse su cooperación de buenos modos.

- Escucha, soy policía, y el tipo que hay en esa habitación es un fugitivo de la ley con tendencias violentas; y tiene secuestrada a una niña -dijo enseñándole la placa-. Así que créeme cuando te digo que te estaré haciendo un favor entregando esa pizza.

El miedo se pintó al instante en los ojos claros del chico. Bella aprovechó el momento para agarrar la caja, y le puso unos cuantos billetes en la mano.

-No hay tiempo de que me cambies, así que me temo que te llevas una buena propina a mi costa, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? -suspiró.

El chico tomó el dinero sin discutir y salió pitando de allí.

Bella subió los escalones de dos en dos y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

- Le traigo su pizza, señor.

Escuchó tras la puerta ruidos amortiguados y palabras que no acertó a comprender, pero le pareció distinguir la voz de un hombre. Segundos más tarde, oyó cómo el señor Newton quitaba los cerrojos de la puerta, a continuación retiraba la cadena y abría la puerta unos centímetros.

Era un tipo robusto, vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta manchada. Tenía el cabello largo y grasiento, como si hiciera semanas que no iba al peluquero ni se daba una ducha, y de él emanaba un tremendo pestazo a alcohol que se coló por los orificios nasales de Bella, dándole ganas de vomitar.

El tipo bloqueaba la entrada impidiéndole ver el interior de la habitación, y le tendió un mugriento billete de diez dólares. Bella no lo tomó.

- El total son once con setenta y seis, señor -se inventó, dándose tiempo para pensar. Con un poco de suerte tal vez el tipo entraría para buscar el dinero que le faltaba y le dejaría vía libre para entrar en la habitación.

-Malditas pizzas... -gruñó el tipo-. Cada vez son más caras.

Dio un par de pasos atrás para alcanzar algo de la mesilla de noche... Su billetera.

Mientras rebuscaba entre los billetes que contenía, Bella empujó con cuidado la puerta para que se abriera unos centímetros más y así poder escudriñar el interior de la habitación. Alcanzó a ver la cama, y sobre ella, para su espanto, a la niña encogida, con una expresión de terror en el rostro y un cardenal en la mejilla. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, y su padre le había tapado la boca con cinta adhesiva para mantenerla callada. La escena le recordaba demasiado a otra situación similar, atrás en el tiempo, en otro lugar... Bella notó que un sudor helado le perlaba la frente y las manos.

«Maldita sea, ¿donde estaba la policía?». «Vamos, chicos, os necesito...».

Si había llegado hasta allí no podía echarse atrás. Centró su mente en un solo pensamiento: salvar a la niña. En un arranque de valor, entró en la habitación con la caja de la pizza aún en las manos. Sin embargo, el tipo le bloqueó el camino antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

-¿Adónde diablos crees que vas? -exigió saber con el rostro enrojecido por la furia.

Bella se obligó a alzar la mirada hacia aquel animal, que la sobrepasaba ligeramente en estatura, y a pesar de los nervios que la atenazaban esbozó una cándida sonrisa.

-Iba a dejarle la pizza... ¡Y algo más! -recurriendo a sus conocimientos de artes marciales subió una pierna con agilidad y le pegó una patada en la tripa con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre se estampó contra la pared y cayó al suelo jadeando. Bella entró hasta el centro de la habitación y arrojó la pizza sobre la cama.

-¡No se mueva! -le ordenó advirtiéndole con el índice-. ¡Está usted arrestado!

El tipo rió de un modo amenazador y se levantó tambaleándose en dirección a una mesita junto al armario. Los ojos de Bella se movieron hacia allí y vio lo que el tipo buscaba: un revólver yacía sobre la superficie descascarillada de la mesita. Bella sacó su arma al mismo tiempo y la apuntó hacia él, pero este ya había alcanzado su pistola y también la tenía a tiro.

Como aquel día fatídico, Bella sintió que la adrenalina se disparaba por sus venas. El pulso le temblaba y estaba sudando aún Con más intensidad. Sin embargó, logró bloquear los terribles recuerdos y aferró el arma con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Y entonces acudieron a su mente las palabras de Edward. Tenía que creer en sí misma. «Cree en ti, cree en ti, cree en ti...», se repitió una y otra vez como un mantra.

Curvó el dedo sobre el gatillo.

-¡Tira el arma! -le gritó con un cierto temblor en la voz.

El hombre agarró la pistola con más fuerza, pero estaba claro que no podía apuntar bien por los efectos del alcohol.

-Mi mujer me lo ha quitado todo, no tengo nada que perder -masculló con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios-. Si intentas dispararme mataré a la niña.

«Cree en ti, cree en ti, cree en ti...», gritaba la mente de Bella. Había fallado aquella prueba antes, pero no iba a fallar de nuevo. Antes de que el tipo pudiera dirigir la pistola hacia la pequeña, Bella apretó el gatillo. El tiro resonó en la habitación, ensordeciéndola.

La bala había penetrado en el hombro derecho del padre, y el impacto lo derribó. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, y la pistola se resbaló de su mano, yendo a caer sobre la moqueta. Bella se apresuró a recogerla.

Herido y dolorido, al tipo no le quedaban muchas fuerzas para luchar. Bella lo hizo rodar sobre el estómago y lo esposó. No sólo no lo había matado, sino que además había salvado la vida de Lily. Sonriendo satisfecha, fue con la niña, la desató y le quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca. La niña se deshizo en lágrimas por el miedo pasado, y Bella la acunó, susurrándole palabras de alivio, mientras miraba con desprecio a su padre. Las autoridades se encargarían de aquel indeseable.

Había creído en sí misma, y se había demostrado que tenía la fortaleza interior para tomar las decisiones adecuadas y salir victoriosa..

El camino había sido largo, pero lo había logrado... gracias a Edward. Estaba lista para afrontar otro miedo. La vida era demasiado corta e incierta como para dejar escapar a la persona a la que amaba y que la había ayudado a recuperar la fe en sí misma.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Janelle Denison) me pertenecen esto es solo una adaptación. **

**14**

Era viernes por la noche. Bella había tomado un avión a Seattle que había llegado con bastante retraso, y nada más pisar tierra, se había apresurado a alquilar un coche, coche que en ese preciso momento estaba aparcando en la acera, frente a la casa de Edward. Sintió que los nervios se le metían en el estómago. En fin, aún tenía tiempo para prepararse un poco, para pensar cómo lo iba a abordar. Aunque tenía confianza en sí misma, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante su inesperada visita, si con un cálido abrazo de bienvenida o fríamente.

No, en realidad su reacción inicial no importaba, se dijo. Ella lo quería y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, por los dos.

Salió del coche y fue hasta la puerta. A través de la ventana delantera de la vivienda se veía luz. Bella rogó mentalmente por que estuviera en casa. Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera salido a celebrar su cumpleaños... Sacudió la cabeza. Si así era, estaba dispuesta a hacer guardia en el coche hasta que regresara. Ella iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, al llamar al timbre descubrió que sí estaba, porque abrió la puerta al cabo de unos segundos. Parecía totalmente sorprendido de verla allí.

-Bella... -musitó, mirándola como si no pudiera creer que estaba delante de él, en carne y hueso.

Estaba tan sexy, vestido tan solo con aquellos pantalones de chándal grises, que Bella tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no lanzarse inmediatamente a sus brazos y cubrirlo de besos. Había echado de menos esa atracción entre ellos, pero aún más lo había echado de menos a él.

Esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Edward enarcó sus oscuras cejas incrédulo.

-¿Has venido hasta Seattle solo para desearme feliz cumpleaños?

Bella asintió. No podía culparlo por mostrarse cauteloso ante su repentina aparición, no cuando no le había dado ninguna razón para creer que volvería a él, no cuando había rechazado su amor. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, no iba a permitir que sus inseguridades impidieran que luchase por su felicidad.

- También he venido porque el regalo que te quería hacer solo puedo dártelo en persona -añadió. Edward no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirándola con aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes. Bella notó que tenía un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, ¿cómo no? -asintió Edward haciéndose a un lado e indicándole con un gesto de la mano que entrara, como si fuera una vieja conocida en vez de la amante que había sido-. Ahora mismo estaba tomando un trozo de la tarta de fresas que mi madre me ha traído por mi cumpleaños. ¿Te apetece un trozo?

Bella lo siguió hasta la cocina y le echó un vistazo a la tarta sobre la mesa, pero sacudió la cabeza.

- No, gracias.

Edward le ofreció asiento, pero ella lo rechazó. Edward sí se sentó, y tomó el tenedor de su plato. Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Bella.

-Seguro que si tuviera chocolate me habrías dicho que sí.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír también. Aquella actitud galante le hizo albergar esperanzas, a pesar de que él se mostraba tan distante con ella como ella se había mostrado con él los últimos días.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Se quedó allí de pie, en medio de la enorme cocina. Los nervios volvieron a hacer presa de ella. Ya no sabía en qué términos estaban. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero lo cierto era que tampoco sabía por qué estaba ella allí ni qué quería de él.

Bella fue hasta el extremo de la cocina y se apoyó en la encimera, agarrando el borde con las manos, e inspiró profundamente.

-Edward, hay algo que necesito decirte.

- Está bien, te escucho -asintió él dejando el i tenedor sobre el plato y apartándolo. Se reclinó en el asiento.

Bella le explicó todo lo referente al rescate de Lily Newton, secuestrada por su parte, y sobre cómo había encontrado dentro de sí la fortaleza necesaria para disparar y salvar así a la pequeña, sin dudar un instante que podría hacerlo.

Esbozó una sonrisa trémula.

- Fue maravilloso poder salir de allí sin ningún remordimiento.

-Lo sé -contestó Edward-. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Bella, de que hayas logrado superar tus miedos -añadió sonriéndole con la mirada-. Y según creo, tus hermanos están orgullosos también.

Bella le contó que había llegado a un acuerdo con ellos, que le habían mostrado su apoyo, y que después se habían sentido muy orgullosos de cómo había manejado la situación. De pronto Bella cayó en la cuenta de que Edward había dicho «lo sé» y «según creo». ¿Acaso ya estaba enterado de ello?

-¿Ya lo sabías? -inquirió incrédula.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Seth me llamó para contármelo, porque pensó que yo querría volver a Oakland para celebrarlo contigo.

Bella se quedó callada, notando una cierta tirantez en el pecho.

-Pero no viniste -murmuró.

- No, no lo hice -dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y acortando la distancia que los separaba-. Pero por una buena razón.

-¿Y qué razón es esa? -preguntó Bella con voz ronca.

- Porque esta vez eras tú quien tenía que venir a mí -le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. Su tacto fue como un bálsamo para su alma-. Y sabía que no podías hacerlo hasta que no estuvieses dispuesta a admitir que podíamos compartir juntos un futuro.

Bella se estremeció aliviada, pero sus dedos seguían aún aferrados a la encimera.

-Pues ahora estoy aquí -murmuró. Esas palabras lo decían todo.

Edward sonrió con dulzura, con calidez.

-Aquí estás -asintió.

Edward quería más, y Bella se lo dio, le entregó toda la honestidad que había en su corazón, sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder.

-No he superado por completo mis miedos e inseguridades, pero estoy segura de que podré hacerlo si tú estás a mi lado, porque tú eres la razón por la encontré en mi interior el valor necesario para creer en mí y apretar el gatillo.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, Bella -negó él. Bella no podía creer lo modesto que era, que no quisiera llevarse ningún mérito-. Siempre supe que tenías esa fuerza para confiar en tu instinto, pero me alegro de que no te haya llevado más tiempo darte cuenta de ello.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios y trató de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-Y, en este preciso momento, es ese mismo instinto, el que me está diciendo que no podría vivir sin ti.

Edward ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Eso te dice?

-Sí -asintió Bella. La necesidad y el anhelo de él crecieron en su interior, y la Joven no dudó en abrazar esas sensaciones, ni en compartirlas con aquel hombre tan increíble que había transformado su vida para mejor-. Te quiero, Edward Cullen, y no pienso aumentar mis faltas dejándote ir.

Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus grandes manos y le sonrió, dejándole entrever las mismas emociones profundas y sin límites que ella sentía.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería oír, Isabella Swan.

Bajó la cabeza y selló sus labios, besándola apasionadamente hasta que ella se derritió entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora? -inquirió Edward entre besos lánguidos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Bella.

Bella enredó los dedos en los suaves mechones de la nuca de Edward, deleitándose en su textura y su calidez.

-Eso depende de dónde quieras vivir -le dijo sin aliento-. Yo te seguiré a donde vayas.

-¿Tendrías alguna objeción en que fuera yo quien te siguiera hasta Oakland? -murmuró Edward.

El aliento de Edward chocaba contra la piel del cuello de Bella, haciéndola estremecer de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Ya lo creo que sí. Intenta detenerme si puedes -le dijo con voz ronca besándola en la base del cuello y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja-. Tendrás que esperar a que se cierre la venta de Cullen Traffic Control, pero después seré todo tuyo.

Una ola de felicidad invadió a Bella con la intensidad de un maremoto. Era un nuevo comienzo para ella.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Edward se apartó un poco, buscando sus ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de tus hermanos? ¿Crees que estarán de acuerdo?

Bella asintió.

-Si, hemos alcanzado un acuerdo respecto a mí y a lo que puedo manejar yo sola -le dijo con una sonrisa-, creo que no tendré problemas en comunicarles esto.

Edward rió.

-Esa es mi chica. Por cierto, ¿dónde tienes escondido mi regalo de cumpleaños?

-Debajo de la ropa.

Edward meneó las cejas de un modo provocativo y deslizó las manos por la espalda de Bella para dejarlas finalmente en su trasero.

-¿Y puedo desenvolverte yo?

- Esta vez no -replicó ella con una sonrisa pícara. Se zafó de su abrazo y lo echó hacia atrás suavemente, hasta sentarlo en la silla de madera. Entonces, se alejó unos cuantos pasos para que pudiera admirar bien el espectáculo-. Creo que te debo un striptease por tu cumpleaños -le dijo-, ése que estabas esperando el día que te arresté -añadió mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la blusa y le guiñaba un ojo.

La mirada ardiente en los ojos verdes de Edward le indicó que apreciaba el regalo.

-¿Qué te parecería si nos casáramos? -le preguntó.

Bella abrió la blusa y dejó que se deslizara por sus brazos y que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué te parecería a ti tener por esposa a una cazarrecompensas? -contestó desabrochándose el sostén de encaje. Se lo quitó dejando un brazo posicionado estratégicamente delante de sus senos, cubriéndolos.

-Bueno, he de admitir que la idea no me enloquece, precisamente -confesó Edward, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ella no le dejaba vislumbrar del todo sus pechos desnudos-, pero podemos encontrar el modo de alcanzar un acuerdo, estoy seguro. ¿Qué te parecería tener un compañero en tus viajes por carretera?

-Me encantaría –dijo Bella echando a un lado las sandalias. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y se desabrochó los vaqueros. Fue bajándose lentamente los pantalones con un sensual contoneo de caderas, y lo miró candorosa por encima del hombro. Lo encontró con la mirada fija en su trasero, y sonrió al ver la reacción que su striptease estaba provocándole en la menos, hasta que empecemos a formar una familia.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

Bella acabó de bajarse los pantalones del todo, sacándoselos al fin. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, vestida sólo con unas braguitas blancas de encaje, y las palmas de las manos tapando sus senos.

-Sólo contigo.

El corazón de Bella latió apresuradamente ante la mirada amorosa de Edward, y sintió que su deseo por él empezaba a crecer.

- Déjame verte, Bella -murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

Pero ella volvió a darse la vuelta y enganchó los pulgares en el elástico de las braguitas.

-A-a, por esto lo llaman striptease... -empezó a bajárselas poco a poco. Cuando se las hubo quitado, las arrojó por encima del hombro, y fueron a caer justamente sobre la enorme erección de Edward-. ¡Diana! -exclamó divertida.

Edward rió. Tomó las braguitas y las refregó contra su mejilla, inhalando el aroma de Bella y gimiendo.

- Dentro de un rato te daré tu merecido.

-Eso espero -replicó ella sin ningún pudor. Y finalmente se volvió para regalarle la vista.

Los ojos de Edward la devoraron ansiosos. Se sentía increíblemente femenina y deseada, mientras avanzaba hacia él, contoneándose. Se inclinó para agarrar el elástico de sus calzoncillos y se los quitó.

Se arrodilló frente a las piernas abiertas de Edward, y cerró los dedos en torno a su miembro, volviéndolo loco con sus caricias, tomándolo después en la boca y lamiéndolo sensualmente hasta que él le rogó que se detuviera y la hizo incorporarse.

Bella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, que la sujetaba por las caderas. Bella estaba tan dispuesta que Edward se deslizó por completo dentro de ella, entre sus pliegues cálidos y húmedos, de modo que quedaron perfectamente ajustados y gimieron al unísono.

Edward colocó las manos en la espalda de Bella para atraerla más hacia sí y ella murmuró contra sus labios:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Edward -y movió las caderas rítmicamente contra las de él, enviándolos a ambos a un mundo de estáticas sensaciones.

Cuando Edward y ella hubieron recobrado el aliento, él alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa, de la que Bella pensaba que jamás se cansaría.

- Es usted culpable de un delito de robo, señorita Swan -le dijo en un tono juguetón-. Por ello, tendré que detenerla y mantenerla presa.

Bella sonrió también.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Edward la besó suavemente.

-Porque me has robado el corazón. Y tu condena será... Ser para siempre mi esposa.

Y esa era una condena que Bella estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir.

Fin


End file.
